Just a Note
by MadFox32
Summary: This 30,000 viewed fic is a collection of letters between different characters in the AA series. You guys get to pick who's writing to who ;) Anything goes, really, so expect love letters, to-do lists, and birthday cards. And if one note contradicts another, don't object :P This also means that if you don't like reading (why are you here?) you can just skip to one with a fun title.
1. The Wright Kind of Note

Hey guys! This series requires AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION. This is a story about letters of all kinds, from love letters to thank you notes to birthday cards. I want you guys to give me names of people to send letters between, and I'll do my best. I choose genres, though, so don't expect me to take your request for Edgey's letter to Jean Armstrong and make it some sappy love letter XP

Well, I chose the first one, because I felt like it. Here's Phoenix-Trucy :)

And guess what I'm going to say?

ENJOY! :D

*still don't own Capcom or Apollo Justice 2 would be out by now and we would understand Kristoph's black psyche locks and Polly's dad by now XP

(O)

Trucy,

Looking at my vest, that little spot where my attorney's badge used to go seemed so… Empty, you know? That's why I stopped wearing my suit. I didn't want to remember what I could have been. Everything changed for me. I forced an innocent guy into hiding, and he knows that his precious little girl is now in the hands of some moron who used forged evidence against him. He probably hates me now. I'd hate myself too. So now, I've got some little girl following me around everywhere. But what do I know about being a dad? Babysitting Pearly doesn't quite count as fatherly experience. And I lost everyone I knew. I actually admitted to forging evidence—I didn't want my friends to try too hard to get my badge back. The past is in the past, right? But of course, nobody actually believed me, and they thought I was in denial of what had happened. Maybe I was. But Maya and Edgeworth got so mad, they wouldn't even look at me. Not like I was around them a whole lot, anyways, but it still hurt to be walking through the grocery store and see a hint of magenta disappear behind a rack of canned tomatoes. Life wasn't fair, really.

So how did I make it through? I didn't, really. I drank a lot—it took me a few months before I switched out the wine for grape juice. I looked everywhere for a job, but nobody really wanted a guy who was famous for cheating working for them. I lost a lot of weight, not really caring to eat anything that wasn't alcoholic. But I realized something after a while—sure, I had lost everything, but I'd gained something special as well. No matter how much I tried to push the world away, a little girl pushed it right back in my face, and showed me how much good was still in it. And she called me 'daddy'. You weren't just a light in the darkest time in my life—you were more like an open flame, that gave me light, warmth, cooked food, everything I really needed. Every time I wanted to cry, you smiled so brightly and genuinely that I found myself able to smile with you. Your job as a magician saved me from becoming homeless during my time job-hunting. Instead of searching for excuses, I remembered my passion for the truth, and you were right there beside me to listen. When I found a job, you came with me to listen to my piano playing, and convinced me to entertain the guests with a card game instead (I wouldn't have kept my job for very long if you hadn't recommended that). You stayed by my side at all times, and helped me be proud of something I'd once been ashamed of. And it's all because of my little girl.

Of course, Apollo helped too. With his help, I got my old job back and regained my former glory. Well, I guess magic **does **run in the Gramarye family—and that's what I got. Now, I'm sitting in one of the most well-known law offices in California, with two lawyers and a beautiful magician, cheery as ever, working for me. I don't need you to be proud of my achievements anymore, or to help me smile when things turn out well. But somehow, you can make the best of times better, too. Yes, I'm a different man than I was —and that's all because of the efforts of my little girl. Thanks, Trucy, for making me into everything I've become. Thank you.

~Your Daddy


	2. The Perfect Letter

Hee hee, I did a fun one. Not all of these will be dramatic, remember. All right, remember to give me the next 2 names in your review! :)

(O)

Miles Edgeworth,

Although it clearly goes without saying, here are 10 reasons why I am more perfect than you.

You are a foolishly foolish fool whose foolish foolery foolishly couldn't even fool a foolish fool.

You don't have the perfect Von Karma blood that I have.

Your hair looks like a bird. Mine is perfectly straight.

While it took you until age 19 to become a prosecutor, I'm one already and I'm only 13.

While everyone calls you the 'demon prosecutor', I'm called the 'prodigy'.

I am clearly a better investigator. Without me, you would never have found Faraday's killer.

I can use a whip. Outside of the law, you are powerless.

My outfit isn't pink and frilly like a school girl's.

I'm clearly more logical.

Father loves me more 3

There is my conclusive and irrefutable evidence. I, Franziska Von Karma, am the most perfect heir to the Von Karma name.

Sincerely,

(Incoherent scribbles)


	3. One too Shy, One too Oblivious

Wow. I got a LOT of suggestions *cough clayfan cough*. I wanted to not do a single person's suggestions twice in a row, so I still need some for the next time. Although for all the odd numbers, I think I'm set for life XD

Athena,

I didn't really know how to ask about this in person without you embarrassing me in some way, so I'm just gonna write a note. So I got a love letter, and it's anonymous. (Yes, I actually do have a love life. Tell Widget to return to its normal color.) Well... I was kind of wondering if you knew the letter was from. I taped it below, and if you show it to Trucy, I know some good lawyers to defend me for whatever I do in revenge. Please don't make fun of me, I already know how hopeless of a romantic I am without any reminders. Well, here it is:

_Apollo,_

_Every time I see you I feel really warm inside. You're like the sun—strong, warm, and unchanging—and I'm like a flower, that you helped to grow. I feel more beautiful and confident when I'm around you, and you help me to stand strong and show who I really am. Without you I'd be locked up and alone, but since I've met you I've felt safe and free. Everything you do makes me feel happy, from the look on your face when you read documents during a trial to the power behind your objections. Just seeing you makes me feel fantastic inside. I don't know how you feel about me, but I can say for certain that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'd like to know you better. But I just can't bring myself to say it, because I'd rather stay your friend forever than lose you. But all the same, I'll always love you._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

It's really awkward not knowing who this is… I feel like I should know who wrote it, but I don't. The voice just sounds really familiar, right? Which is why I thought you might know who it was. And if it's actually really obvious, don't make fun of me. I'm no good at this sort of thing. And remember—don't tell Trucy. Or Mr. Wright. Or anyone. Seriously, telling you is embarrassing enough.

Thanks,

**_Apollo__ J._**


	4. The romance of post-its

Wow, so many suggestions! Keep them coming, they're all great :)

This one's a post-it note conversation, and a continuation of the last letter. Just imagine post-its being slammed on each other's desks throughout the day. :D

Key:

**Apollo**

_Athena_

**_Mr. Wright_**

(O)

_Yeah, I know who your secret admirer is._

**Who?Well, I don't know if I could tell you…Why not? Is it a friend of yours?**

_Well, yeah, but that's not the main reason why I can't tell you._

**Well, what's your "main reason" why?**

…_You don't need to know that._

**Hmm, Widget just turned green… Is that a contradictory emotion?**

_No._

**Then please explain why you would be happy while saying 'you don't need to know that.'**

_Wipe that smirk off your face!_

**Not until you tell me who my secret admirer is. Or a good reason why you can't tell me.**

_Are you blackmailing me with your face?_

**Yes.**

_Fine, your secret admirer is a friend of mine and I don't want to embarrass them._

**Objection! You already said that wasn't your main reason.**

_:P_

**Oh. And since it's really obvious who it is now, I just want you to tell me why you wouldn't tell me.**

_You're bluffing. I know that smirk anywhere._

**Take that! **(picture of Juniper Woods presented along with red post-it note)

_A really good bluff, but still a bluff._

**Now why couldn't you tell me, Athena? It was already pretty obvious…**

_No it wasn't. You had to ask me about it. That hardly counts as obvious._

**I asked you about it because my bracelet reacted every time I mentioned her, and I was curious why. I'm not so oblivious that I couldn't even tell who wrote that, considering the limited number of girls I know...**

_Objection! That's not fair!_

**So are you going to tell me why? Or am I going to have to sit at my desk smirking all day?**

_Eh. Your face'll hurt eventually. Go ahead._

**Or I could get Mr. Wright to get out his magatama on you.**

_No! That's not necessary. We don't need to get Mr. Wright involved with my personal life._

**So you'll tell me?**

_OBJECTION! This is blackmail!_

**Are you going to sue me? Because I know some good lawyers…**

_No, suing's too painless. I was thinking more of the lines of showing Trucy a certain piece of paper…_

**That's not necessary. Well, will at least tell me why you don't want to tell me why?**

_I don't know how you'll react._

**Hey, I only hit guys when I get mad. :)**

_How reassuring._

**But seriously, what's the worst that could happen? You have some reason for not telling me that Juniper's in love with me… What is it?**

_Tell me what you think of Juniper, and then I'll answer._

**Well… I like her. She's pretty and nice and stuff. But she's not exactly my type.**

_Well, who IS your type?_

**She's too shy, I guess. I want someone more outgoing, you know? I'd still date Juniper, though. But I feel like there's someone else out there that would be better for me.**

_Who?_

**I wasn't thinking of anyone specifically…**

_I don't need a fancy bracelet to see that you blush when you lie._

**I more than answered your question. Now answer mine.**

_Ooh, changing the subject now?_

**I could say the same for you.**

_Well… I didn't want to tell you because… Err… I don't know how to word this… I wanted to ask your opinion on something else first?_

**What did you want to ask me?**

_Err… Are we friends?_

**Did I say something to make you think we weren't?**

_No!_

_I mean, I was wondering where on that spectrum we fit._

**I don't follow. I get enough cryptic stuff from Mr. Wright. Can you just say what you're trying to say in plain writing?**

_No._

**Please?**

_Are we more than friends?_

**NO MORE CRYPTIC STUFF.**

_How the heck was that cryptic?!_

**(Apollo draws a picture of an angry face with antennas)**

_More than friends= romance_

**…I knew that, I swear. I just wasn't thinking straight DX**

_Suuure. Now, I believe you still have to answer my question… Who's your type?_

**I said I liked outgoing types.**

_Who? :P_

**I also like a kind of girl who's shorter than me (which is kinda rare XS), has blue eyes, and is intelligent. Red hair's a plus, too.**

_WHO._

**Was that too cryptic for you? -_-**

_You're just listing your turn-ons…_

**I thought I was describing you…**

_Wait… Does this mean…_

**I have a question to ask you, and it's too important to ask over post-it note.**

_I'm listening…_

**_Hey, guys! Isn't there a more efficient way for Apollo to ask Athena out without using up all of our post-its? This is coming out of Apollo's wallet._**

**OBJECTION! She sent the first note… Doesn't she get to pay? XP**

_**But doesn't the boyfriend pay the bills? :)**  
_

**Shut. Up.**

_So, tomorrow at 7?_

**Yep. I might even wear something that's not red.**

_I'm still wearing yellow._

**I don't mind :)**


	5. Payneful Advice

Hey guys! Sorry I'm so slow to update... I figured out that they have Phoenix Wright games for the wii... And to present evidence, you actually have to point with the wii remote. I have never felt so cool in my entire life lol. Well, whoever guesses which case I got caught up with tonight (It's my favorite from the PW trilogy) gets priority with their suggestions, because there's a bunch of them XP

Update: My brother messed with my story before I posted it- I didn't type any of the bad language you guys found. I'm really sorry, and he's now grounded. :P

_Jeanne, _

I received the note below from a 'Winston Payne". I have never heard of the man before, and I am mildly disturbed that a member of the public has access to my recent cases, as I believe they should only be accessible to Los Angeles prosecutors. Please keep me updated, I'd like to know how accessible my information is, for obvious safety concerns.

Thank you,

_Miles Edgeworth._

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth,

I heard that you lost your first case after keeping a 5 year win streak… It happens, especially with that Mr. Wrong fellow. Despite this, you should know that I had a 7 year win streak when I was a rookie, so I thought that you might like my advice. If you want to win trials, you need to have a certain presence. You're too polite—you need to intimidate the rookies a little. All that pink and all of those frills you wear will prevent your from being known as the rookie killer. I think wearing more black would give you a more intimidating look. Above all, make sure to insult the defense at every opportunity, especially when you know it will go straight over the judge's head. Then, he'll penalize the defense when they try and insult you back. It beats down every rookie you'll find. On another note, make sure that you are completely prepared for your trials—the more evidence, the better. And if you don't like some of the evidence, get rid of it! The defense won't see anything coming. If you need any more help, feel free to stop by my office. I'm a very generous man, and I'd be willing to sacrifice some of my valuable time in order to help you.

Sincerely,

Winston Payne


	6. Texting, not Talking

First off, I have an apology… If you guys hadn't noticed, I kinda sorta got hacked the last chapter. I am not one to make terrible innuendos for no apparent reason… That was my brother -_-

**Basically, if I offended or confused anyone, I'm really sorry. **

I got a request for Apollo/Klavier… It's not too romantic, but it's a little suggestive towards the end.

Well, enjoy! This is a texting conversation.

**Apollo**

_** Klavier**_

(O)

Apollo found himself outside of the door to Klavier's office, the latter refusing to open the door to anyone. Eventually, he sat down against the door and pulled out his phone.

**Hey Prosecutor Gavin**

**Gaaaaviiiiin**

**Seriously, answer me, or open the door or acknowledge my existence or SOMETHING.**

**PROSECUTOR GAVIN.**

**_Klavier._**

**Klavier. Are you ok?**

**_I'm fine._**

**Last time I checked, I'm the only one who says that when they're actually fine.**

**_Seriously, Herr Forehead, I'm fine._**

**No, you aren't.**

_**Do you have any conclusive evidence of this?**_

**You didn't come with us to Eldoon's after today's trial.**

**_I wasn't hungry._**

**You won't let me into your office.**

**_I'm working on a top-secret case that I can't let you have any info on._**

**You've said one word in German in this conversation so far.**

**_Möchten Sie__mir, mehr__von ihnen sagen__?_**

**Ok, you definitely just used google translate. You said yourself that you only know a few phrases in German. :/**

**_Haben Sie__mehr__"__schlüssige" Beweise?_**

**I have google translate too, you know XP**

**I didn't really want to say this, but generally when your brother is sentenced to death, you feel at least a little torn up.**

**_That witness was not my brother. That witness isn't needed anymore._**

**Klavier… It's fine.**

_**What do you mean?**_

**Don't go thinking that you aren't allowed to feel upset over this.**

_**Did I ever say that?**_

**Will you PLEASE talk to me about how you're actually feeling?**

_**Why do you care?**_

**What?**

**_Why do you care about what I feel? I thought I was just your courtroom rival._**

**…I get it.**

_**What is there to get?**_

**You don't trust me.**

**_Nein, that's not it._**

**No… It's ok. That's not necessarily a bad thing.**

_**What are you going on about now?**_

**If there's one thing I've learned as a lawyer, it's that you have to doubt someone before you can truly trust them. If you ignore the facts because of your misplaced trust, it'll only get you into trouble. The fact that you doubt me shows that I mean enough to you that it's important for you to know exactly who I am to you. And if that means that you don't trust me, that's fine.**

_**Herr Forehead…**_

**Apollo.**

**_Herr Forehead. You've shown me no reason not to trust you._**

**Neither did the people that've hurt you the most. And they even gave you reasons to trust them, and I haven't done that.**

**_Nein, you're wrong. You've given me reason enough._**

**Then why won't you let me in?!**

**_Because I don't want to talk._**

**You wouldn't have to do anything you wouldn't want to.**

_**So you'd just text me while sitting right next to me?**_

**Well, that's what we're doing now already, just minus the wall in between us.**

**_Then why do you want to come in?_**

**Why don't you want me to come in?**

_**I don't want you to see the state I'm in right now.**_

** What state are you in right now?**

_**Why do you want to come in?**_

**I don't want you to think that you're alone.**

**_Ja… I'm a mess right now. _**

**I don't care. I see a lot of messes during the course of one day. And really, it's not like I'm going to judge you for being upset right now. Your life kinda sucks. But remember—you aren't alone. At all. I get what you're going through, Mr. Gavin DID teach me everything I know about being a lawyer. It hurts. And yeah, I don't know what it's like to lose a brother, but I know what it's like to not have a family. And to be betrayed. After my first case, I ended up hating everyone I ever looked up to.**

_**Herr Wright?**_

**Yeah. I punched him and refused to speak to him for two months.**

_**What did he do?**_

**Do you really want to know?**

**_Ja._**

**He recreated evidence that Kristoph stole from the crime scene. And I used FORGED EVIDENCE to convict my mentor of murder. On my first case. I mean, Kristoph was guilty, but you don't forge evidence.**

_**I thought he didn't forge evidence…**_

**Well, Kristoph used forged evidence to get him convicted, so I guess he decided to return the favor. I was so angry.**

_**Why did you forgive him?**_

**What?**

_**You returned to his office. Why?**_

**I hadn't gotten a job after two months, and if I didn't do something quick, I was going to lose my apartment. I was still really mad at him, though.**

_**So you still haven't forgiven him?**_

**I never said that. I guess I realized why he forged evidence, and I sorta had to forgive him.**

**_Why_?**

**Well, I had just accused Kristoph of murder. If he hadn't been convicted, my life expectancy would have dropped by about 60 years. I realized that sometimes, you have to do the wrong thing for the right reasons. When Kristoph asked if the forgery was some sort of revenge, he said 'all I did was point the finger of Justice in the proper direction', and I could tell he wasn't lying. He didn't do it for revenge, he did it to save lives—me, Mrs. Orly, and any future victims—and he did it to ensure the right verdict for a killer. Plus, if he had been arrested, what would have happened to Trucy? She would probably be sent to an orphanage, and she wouldn't be able to keep any of her magic supplies. Her life would practically be over. If you have good intentions, I think that the bad things you do are forgivable. Did that make sense?**

**_Ja._**

**Can I come in now?**

**_Nein._**

**Why not?**

**_I'm still a mess._**

**I can be a mess too… I'd shove my face in the sink and wash out my hair gel if it would help :)**

**_You're desperate, ja?_**

**I really don't want you to have to sit there alone.**

**_Why not?_**

**You're my friend, and I care about you. And I know that what you're going through sucks, and I want to help you as much as I can.**

**_Herr Forehead's feeling sappy today, ja?_**

**Klavier. Are you going to let me in?**

**_Fine. But no commenting on my appearance, ja?_**

**You're a glimmerous fop, you know that?**

**_Ja. Trust me, Fraulein Skye won't let me forget._**

**Open the door :P**

**_Ugh, you're making me move?_**

**Thanks.**

**_Now what do you want to do? I'm not talking._**

**I really don't care what you do. I just want to be for you, in any way I can.**

**_Sit down, ja?_**

**_There's enough room on this couch that you could leave me some personal space, nein?_**

**Err… Sorry. I have a question.**

**_Ja?_**

**Earlier you said that you already have reason enough to trust me… What was that about?**

**_In as few words as possible, you saved me, I guess._**

**How?**

**_I get the feeling that you already know this, and you just want to hear me say it._**

**Do you have conclusive evidence of this?**

**_But regardless, you prevented me from getting into some serious trouble, ja? Achtung, if you hadn't found out Daryan and Kristoph, the two largest influences in my life would still be murderers. And not only that, but you cared enough about me to come to my office because you suspected that I might be distressed. I do trust you._**

**Err… Thanks, I guess?**

**_Ja… I have a question for you, too. Why do you care about me?_**

**I already said that we're friends…**

**_Why do you consider me a friend? _**

**_Why do you want to be my friend?_**

**_Mein Gott, are you writing a novel?_**

**Outwardly, we're completely different. You're flirty and suave, I'm awkward and shy. You're famous, nobody knows who I am. You sing, I shout. You like rock, I like anything BUT rock. You're a blond, I'm a brunet. You're a prosecutor, I'm a defense attorney. But where it really matters, I think we're a lot alike. We both care about the truth, our pasts both kinda suck, and we both care about people. We're both perfectionists, and our jobs mean the world to us. When it comes down to it, the same things drive us. And honestly, I'm the kind of person who's nice to the people who are nice to me (and Ema, if I'm not nice to her I'll lose all of my cases XP). I'd be friends with anyone—that's how I ended up being friends with two astronauts (one famous one), a piano player, a magician, a scientific detective, a rock-god prosecutor, a few gangsters, and an ex-forger. Friends are people who care about you. And really, I feel like you care about me.**

**_Didn't you believe that Kristoph cared about you?_**

**I did. But even if he was trying to use me to cover up his past, I won't deny the fact that we were friends once, even if he wouldn't agree. Even if it makes me naïve. But Klavier, you're nothing like your brother. The only thing you have alike is your blood, and your hair. And nobody can see your blood, hopefully.**

**_I look into the mirror, and I see a killer._**

**You aren't one!**

**_I see the same eyes, the same hair, the same EVERYTHING. Do you understand what that does to a person?_**

**Klavier… You seriously are nothing like him. He was cold and calculating, and you're warm and you take what comes at you with a smile. A genuine one, not his polite 'I'm going to prove you guilty of murder' smile. You're outgoing and likable, he was strict and stern. When I was around him, I always felt inferior, and that I was lucky to be in his presence. When I'm around you, it doesn't matter who you are or what you've achieved—which is a lot more than he has—I still feel like I'm equal to you, in a way. That you're as glad to be around me as I am to be around you.**

**_Danke._**

**Woah! What happened to your personal space issues?! DX**

**Wait… Are you crying?**

**_I asked you not to comment on my physical appearance, ja Herr Forehead?_**

**I asked you to call me Apollo, ja Klavier?**

**_Thank you, Apollo. I'm really glad you came._**

**I'm really glad that I came too.**

**PERSONAL SPACE.**

**_Your shoulder was uncomfortable. ;)_**

**I'm sorry if I'm a bad pillow :P**

**_Nein, this is much more comfortable~_**

**Will you get off?**

**_Nein._**

**I'm going to kill you.**

**_You're in a prosecutor's office… I'd recommend choosing a safer location to kill a member of the police force._**

**Hmm, you're right. How about we leave? It doesn't seem like you had any work to do anyways.**

**_You shouldn't tell your victim that you plan to kill them, or they might not cooperate. However, I'm not your average victim, so I suppose I'll play along._**

**Where should we go?**

**_You should also choose your location wisely. What if I wanted to go to a public place? It would be impossible to get away with killing me out in the open, ja? Here, I'll make it easier for you. How about we go back to my place? There are probably enough weapons there for you to use, and we can pick up something on the way there that I can have as my last meal. And since it's my last meal, it better be good, ja?_**

**If you're paying XP**

**_Ja, I suppose I might as well. I don't have any better way to spend all of my money before I die._**

**Yeah. If you're lucky, you might make me too full to kill you. I'll have to have to resist myself if I want to be in good shape to kill you.**

**_And if you fail to resist the food, there may be some other things you fail to resist…_**

**I hate you.**

**_Ich liebe dich auch. :)_**

A/N: Picture what you want at the end lol. I purposely made it kinda vague, and some of you are going to imagine much less innocent things than I was XP


	7. Pink Princesses and Prosecutors

I still need your suggestions, guys! The more, the better. AJ era is my favorite, and the best stories'll probably come out of those requests, but I'll try and do any request you give me. Sorry Kisala I did this prompt really late I kinda sorta didn't see it XP

But here are some e-mails between Edgey and Maya! :D

_Maya_

** Edgeworth**

(O)

_Dear Mr. Edgeworth,_

_I heard from Mr. Wright that you liked the Steel Samurai… Is that true?_

_-Maya Fey_

**Maya,**

**I'm a busy man—I don't have time to waste on children's shows. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

_Really? Because Mr. Wright took this picture in your office… Isn't this the Steel Samurai? –Edgeworthslyingpng.-_

**When was Mr. Wright in my office?!**

_He says it's in some case where he pulled some miracle to convict Demon Gant._

**Damon. His name was Damon Gant.**

_Demon fits a killer better, dontcha think?_

**I'd prefer not to remember that case.**

_Well, if you really want to change the subject, you do like the Steel Samurai, right?_

**Why are you so curious about my private life, Miss Fey?**

_Because nobody likes the Steel Samurai except for me… I got excited when I heard that I might be able to fangirl with someone._

**I'm afraid I can't 'fangirl' with you, albeit I would not mind discussing the ideas encompassed by the television show.**

_Really? YAY! :D_

_Well, isn't it weird to think that the Steel Samurai is played by a guy like Will Powers?_

**I suppose. Although who would you expect to be under the mask?**

_I don't know. Will kinda looks like a lion though, doesn't he? He looks kinda creepy but not scary. Just enough that he couldn't play anything if he didn't have a mask._

**Maybe. I was pleased with the Pink Princess, although I was quite upset with how the Nickel Samurai turned out.**

_Did you know that Sal Manella got his idea for the Pink Princess from me? :)_

**What? There's no way an associate of Wright's could have inspired the genius that is the Pink Princess.**

_It's true! In fact, they were going to completely stop doing children's shows until I convinced Penney to keep doing the shows! That's when Mr. Manella saw me, and got the idea for the Pink Princess. Look at her hair! It's just like mine, right?!_

**I can't believe this… WRIGHT!**

_Huh. It seems like you're a big fan, after all. How many times have you watched it?_

**Well, I've watched the 13 Steel Samurai episodes maybe… 18 times each? It's a good way to relax when I've finished with a case. **

_It brings back your childhood, doesn't it? Well, I probably have a lot more free time than you do, so let's just say that I've memorized every line to every episode :)_

**What do you even do at Wright's office?!**

_I'm supposed to be his assistant, but I mostly just make snarky comments and complain about being hungry when we investigate._

**Does he feed you? If you filed for child abuse, I'd prosecute.**

_I'm not a child! I just act like one, look like one, and watch their tv shows. And no, he doesn't feed me. Well, not enough. I'm a growing girl! I need more than 6 burgers for lunch, or I'LL STARVE!_

**I get the feeling that Mr. Wright is treating you just fine, unfortunately. I really wished to prosecute him. Ah, did you hear that they're making a Steel Samurai movie?**

_No! Where did you hear that from?!_

**Of course you didn't. I heard it because I listened in on Sal Manella himself talking about it. It isn't public information yet.**

_WOAHHHHH! Where did you see Sal Manella at?!_

**Well, I was on an airplane… And there was a murder… Which I helped investigate because they wanted to arrest me… And then I found the real killer…**

_It seems like everywhere you go, someone dies!_

**I could say the same for you.**

_There's gotta be a higher power at work here. Like someone's doing this to us on purpose._

**You sound like Gumshoe.**

_Hey, Gumshoe's a good guy! He'd probably watch the Steel Samurai with us if he had enough money to pay for cable…_

**He doesn't even make that much?!**

_He can't afford electricity month-round, so he has to light candles._

**Now that you mention it, I vaguely remember him saying something of the sort. I suppose his low salary could be considered a fire hazard… **

_You should raise it! He might do better at work if he had more money…_

**I can't raise a Detective's salary without a good reason.**

_It seems like you cut it without a good reason…_

**If I raised it, would you be happy?**

_Yes._

**Fine then, I'll consider it. On a related note, would you like to hear a secret that all of the prosecutors at our office know?**

_Yeah!_

**You see, Gumshoe's gotten so many salary cuts, that he's been at minimum wage for the past 5 years. However, we keep telling him that if he doesn't do this or that, we'll cut it. Technically, we aren't legally allowed to cut his salary anymore, but he still believes that we've cut it significantly over time. **

_So you basically have been tricking Gumshoe into working harder for the last 5 years?!_

**Yes, to be blunt.**

_So THAT's why Franziska never really threatened his salary! She just whipped him all the time instead._

**She tends to do that.**

_She made Mr. Wright pass out once… It was sooooooooo funny. Well, after I figured out that he was still alive, anyways. Although that would be a pretty funny way to go, doncha think?_

**I'd rather not think about that possibility.**

_You know, you seem all stiff and official, but you're really a pretty fun guy, you know that?_

**I don't see exactly where you're coming from.**

_Oh come on! Release your inner child a little!_

**Are you asking me to watch some more of Global Studios' works?**

_Well, I wasn't, but why not? I'm doing absolutely nothing today, like usual._

**Trust me, I know.**

_How did you know? Are you stalking me or something?_

**I have had enough of stalkers to last a lifetime, thank you. No, it's not on a busy day that you decide to email your boss' rival for personal reasons. **

_Meh. Which episode should we watch?_

**I liked episode 13, where the Evil Magistrate kidnaps the Steel Samurai and he has to escape the labyrinth. **

_Ooh, and he escapes, and goes KAPAM! and knocks out the Evil Magistrate's mini clones?_

**And then proceeds to have an epic duel to the death with the Evil Magistrate, only to figure out that he was a hologram? Yes, that was the one.**

_That one's my favorite, too! Do you want to watch it in our office?_

**I feel as if Wright would never allow me to live that down. You can watch it there, and I'll watch it here.**

_Oh fine, you grump. :P_


	8. A Fraulein, a Fop, and a Phone

So nobody requested this but I had a really good idea for this while staring out the window of the school bus. I'll do more requests soon I swear but this just so great :3

And these are texts, again. _Ema _and **Klavier**. This is semi-romantic, if you want. I think it's a little bit overly sappy to be friendship, but that might just be because I love this ship. XP

(O)

10:53

_Can you please come to the crime scene?_

_11:02_

_Gavin. We need you over here, now. Will you at least respond?_

11:07

_Get over here, you Glimmerous Fop! We need some information on the victim, NOW._

**I was already at the crime scene, ja? I'd rather not return.**

I really don't care, I don't want to be here either. I'm missing a Doctor Who marathon at Mr. Wright's office for this. Will you please get your foppish butt over here?

**I'd rather not return, Miss Skye.**

_Are you ok?_

**Why wouldn't I be?**

_You didn't call me Fraulein…_

**I'm fine.**

_Then get your foppish butt over here._

**I'd rather not.**

_Either tell me why you won't come, or get your butt over here! We need you!_

**You really wouldn't understand.**

_I spend my free time at the Wright's. Try me._

**Do I look like my brother?**

_What does that have to do with anything?_

**Answer the question.**

_I know why you're asking me. It's because you don't think I care about your feelings enough to hide the truth from you, right? I won't lie, you look similar to him._

**Ja, I thought I looked like him.**

_Why do you care?_

**You wouldn't understand.**

_You aren't the only one who's had to deal with a sibling in jail. My sister was an accomplice to a murder, and forged evidence that falsely got a man executed. You think I don't understand?_

**I didn't know, fraulein. Sorry.**

_It's fine now. My sister got out of prison, unlike your brother. And she's fine now. But if you don't think I have any clue what that feels like, you're wrong._

**It feels like every time I look into the mirror I see a murderer.**

_Gavin, what am I wearing?_

**You can call me Klavier, fraulein. And how is that relevant?**

_Klavier. Answer the question._

**You're probably wearing your lab coat, like you always do.**

_Yeah, I'm wearing a lab coat. When people look at me, they see that lab coat. It follows me everywhere, and some people judge me for it, some people call me names because of it. I have it, and as you just proved, it even defines my appearance to many people. But if I were to say that I'm a lab coat, that's just ridiculous, right?_

**Ja…**

_You're wearing the appearance of your brother. Some people can see him when they see you, and sometimes, you'll be judged because of that fact. But you know what? Just because you look like something, it doesn't mean that you are something. You shouldn't let the fact that you look like a serial killer define who you are. Because really, you aren't a lab coat, even if it defines your appearance._

**I can see one difference between me 'wearing' my brother and you wearing your lab coat, though.**

_What?_

**You can take off your lab coat. But you choose not to.**

_If you really wanted to, you could take off your brother. You could cut your hair, maybe dye it, you could refuse to speak of your brother ever again—you CAN take him off. But you know what? You haven't. You didn't run away from your brother, because your brother is a part of who you are. Not the murderer, but the brother. I know enough to understand that nobody's born evil—there has to be a good reason that you put your faith in him. But that reason doesn't exist anymore—and you know what? You've moved on, for the most part. When I felt betrayed by my sister, I ran from my past. But you've taken it head-on. Trust me, Klavier, you are not a murderer in any way. Because you decided that anything that tied you to anything but what you thought was right 'wasn't needed anymore'. You got rid of it. And you know what? I think that's really brave, for a glimmerous fop._

**You think I'm brave?**

_Yeah, I do. I also think you're an egotistic, arrogant, glimmerous fop. :P_

**Thank you, fraulein. I wasn't expecting you to be so… encouraging.**

_I'm no good at being encouraging, but I'm good at being painfully honest. And when the two of those match up, then that's good for you._

**Would you like me to come by the crime scene now?**

_Yes. What was all that about earlier, anyway?_

**A child ran away from me screaming…**

_They probably just wanted your autograph, but didn't have any paper, you fop. You're a lot more famous than Kristoph ever was._

**Ja, maybe. I'm probably just being overly emotional about this.**

_It's ok to be over-emotional sometimes. Emotions are what make us human._

**Ja, I suppose. Would you like some Starbucks, fraulein? I'm in the drivethrough~**

_GAVIN I LOVE YOU._

_But you're still a fop. Can I have a mocha frappe?_

**Whatever you want. I'll be by soon to check out the crime scene. What did you need to know so badly about the criminal?**

_Err… The cause of death._

**You're at the crime scene, fraulein. Can't you tell?**

_Well… I guess you could say I had some ulterior motives for asking you…_

**Oh, really? I'll need to hear your motive—it's my job as a prosecutor ;)**

_Your job is to figure out the motive yourself._

**Well, I think you texted me because you missed me ;)**

_I suspected you were having a bad day, you flirty fop._

**Ach, so you were worried about me?**

_Just get over here with my coffee -_-_

**The victim died of heart failure due to poison, ja? If you aren't careful, you might make me suffer the same fate ;)**

_Are you going suicidal, fop?_

**Nein… I meant that your words were toxic, ja?**

_Ugh, you and your glimmerous metaphors._

**You're like a blues song… The grumpier you are, the prettier you sound :)**

_That was a simile. And a really bad one, at that._

**Will you simile for me, fraulein? You're so cute when you're excited…**

_Stop it, you flirty glimmerous fop!_

**I'm here with your coffee~**

_Oh thank goodness._

**It's as hot as you are ;)**

_I wanted iced coffee, you fop! :(_

**Oh, right… It's as cool as you are?**

_Not as good :P_

**Here, why don't I make it up to you after the investigation? You know, get some lunch?**

_I'm kinda busy, fop._

**I'll be paying… And I'm famous, so I know where the expensive restaurants are ;)**

_It's a date._

**Ach, it's a date now?**

_What? No! I meant that in the figurative sense!_

**Of course you did, fraulein ;)**

_Call me Ema._

**Trust me, I will~**

_FOP._


	9. I Remember the Truth

I've gotten a bunch of prompts… I have a system now of how to get them done lol. If you guys find a prompt that someone else came up with that you want to see, tell me and I'll move it to the top of my list :)

And keep them coming! It's a party.

Well, I've done a bunch of conversations, so here's a plain letter for you guys. It was supposed to be romantic, but that didn't really happen oops XP

Nick,

I heard about what happened to you… But what happened?! I know you lost your badge, but how? Every single moment we've spent together, you've done nothing but point to the truth, even when it hurt. And it's hurt so many times.

I remember when I first met you. I kinda thought of you as my sister's rookie. But from the second I met you, you saved me. And in the process of saving me, you got in trouble yourself! But in the end, you pushed through, and you found the truth.

I remember our second case, when we were trying to figure out the Steel Samurai murder. All I did the entire time was talk about food and argue about the semantics of ladders. We almost died, and Gumshoe had to come and rescue us! But after all of that, you still found the truth.

I remember in Edgey's case, when Manfred Von Karma went after us with a taser in the evidence room. Even after he went through the trouble of retraining a parrot, you still pushed on and you still found the truth.

I remember when I got accused of murder (again), everything was against you. Nobody believed in me. Everyone thought you were crazy for saying that I was innocent. You got whipped like 40 times, but you know what? You still found the truth.

I remember when you got hit in the head, and forgot who I was. You couldn't remember your own name, or anything about yourself—but you still found the truth.

I remember when we had that trial at Big Berry Circus, and we kept making fun of you for your terrible sense of humor. You were whipped by Franziska, and you were confronted with the idea that Edgey was dead, but you still found the truth.

I remember when I was locked up in a famous guy's wine cellar while an assassin threatened to kill me. Everything was at stake for you, and you wanted to give up, but you found the truth.

I remember when the sacred urn got stolen. You tried your hardest to prove the thief innocent, and accidentally proved him to be a killer. And then you proved that he was actually a thief. Even though he didn't get in jail for it, you still found the truth.

I remember when you figured out that you had an impostor. A bunch of people were really mad at you, you lost your reputation, you had to see me in a waitress' outfit, and your life was on the line a few times during that case, but you still found the truth.

I remember when Pearls almost got me killed. Even though I begged you not to, you shoved your personal goals aside, and you still found the truth.

Do you get the picture here? Every single time you had a case, you did everything in your power to find the truth, even when it seemed impossible or painful. There's no way I'm going to believe that you would forge evidence to prove some guy you don't even know innocent of murder when you could do it easily yourself without some piece of paper! So please Nick, show me the truth one last time. Maybe over some burgers.

(Something that somewhat resembles the name 'Maya')


	10. Fraulein Advice

So I've been implying 2 rules throughout this story, and I decided to make them less implied :P

1. Each story is a **written/typed** document from **one character to another**. (No group conversations, no phone calls/skype parties, ect.)

2. Each pair will be used only once.

Wait for it…

**OBJECTION! But MadFox32, you used Apollo and Athena twice! **

Yes, yes I did. But I'm officially counting #2 as Juniper-Apollo, because that made up the bulk of that letter.

**OBJECTION OVERRULED.**

I got 2 requests that violated the above rules, so this story is a combination of those two, so that I could make them both work. I hope the suggesters don't mind. These are some emails between _Trucy _and **Klavier. **:)

Well, ridiculously long and awkward author's note aside, enjoy! :D

(O)

**Fraulein Trucy,**

**I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a project. You could help, ja?**

P_rosecutor Gavin,_

_Of course I can! What do you need my help for? :)_

**Nein, call me Klavier. We aren't in court. Achtung, it's Ema's birthday tomorrow, and I need some help. Since you're a girl, I thought you could give me some present ideas, ja? I get the impression that she wouldn't want me to get her some fancy earrings…**

_Yeah, she'd probably throw Snackoos at you if you did that. She doesn't like it when people spend money on her. Trust me, Mr. Wright tried to buy her a bunch of forensics supplies once… She felt really guilty about it. Try to do something more personal, girls like that. And Ema likes useful stuff, too. :)_

**Like what? I'm sorry, I just want to get the Fraulein Detective the perfect gift for her birthday, since she has to put up with my glimmerous foppishness all the other days of the year ;)**

_Well, think about the stuff she likes!_

**She likes science. And Snackoos. That's about it, I think.**

_All right, that's easy! Get her a bag of Snackoos. You can put it in a gift bag with a card, and you could add in a gift card if the Snackoos don't seem like enough. :)_

**Fraulein, you're a genius! You've been a lot more helpful to me than you normally are to Herr Forehead… Is there a reason for this? ;)**

_Do you know how popular I'll be at school when I tell them that KLAVIER GAVIN asked ME for relationship advice? Plus, you guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen :)_

**Fraulein, I hate to burst your bubble, but Fraulein Skye and I aren't dating…**

_Even better! I can tell them that I was the one who got you guys together ^_^_

**We aren't in any kind of relationship, Fraulein…**

_Oh, really? Then were you so careful about getting Ema "the perfect gift"? Why couldn't you have just gotten her a card, like most bosses would give their employees? ;)_

**Because I want to see her smile… Ja, she normally wears a sad little frown around the office, and seeing her happy would make me happy, too.**

_Awwwwww! That's sooooooo cuuuuute! :3_

**Nein! It's not because I like her! I simply want to help my employee to cheer up a little. That does not mean we're in some kind of relationship, ja?**

_So you don't like her? Aww, she'll be so upset when I tell her… :(_

**Wait… She likes me? **

_Yeah, she told me one time when I was upset about not having a boyfriend. She was all like, "Let's be forever alone together! My crush will NEVER like me in a million years…" _

**She did NOT say that.**

_Ok, it didn't go exactly like that, but she totally likes you. But oh well, I guess I'll have to tell her that there really is no hope for her…_

**Achtung! I admit it, I like her! Just don't tell her anything, I beg of you. **

_Wow, this whole bluffing thing totally works! I guess I learned from the best… ;)_

**Objection! You made that up?!**

_Well, it's really obvious that she likes you, but I suppose she didn't actually SAY it…_

**How on earth is that obvious at all?!**

_Oh come on. She immediately stops whatever she's doing whenever you're within a 50 foot radius._

**And then she throws food at me, calls me a glimmerous fop, and returns to whatever she was doing.**

_That's exactly what she does to Apollo, only that she bothered to come up with a nickname for you, and she actually stops what she's doing for you. Do you know how hard it was to convince her to talk to us during the Meraktis Clinic case? We had to run halfway across town to find some weird white powder, come back, get pelted with chocolate snacks, and then she finally stopped what she was doing because she saw the powder._

**I think she's just more annoyed by me, ja? And what were you, Apollo, and Ema doing with white powder?!**

_I didn't actually what they did with it, actually. I just remember seeing them breathing in and out really heavily, and they got white powder all over their clothes. After that, Ema was super happy for the rest of the day, and Polly was in a better mood, too._

**What?!**

_Yeah, Ema loves science, and I think Polly was in a better mood because she decided to answer his questions. Apparently they used the white powder to figure out that Alita Tiala wore some slippers. It was kinda confusing, but you know._

**Mein Gott, you had me worried there for a second. You brought her fingerprinting powder?**

_Well, they used it for toes, so it doesn't really count as fingerprinting powder, does it?_

**Well, anyways… Ema doesn't like me, ja?**

_Oh come on! Of course she does!_

**Do you have any more "conclusive" evidence to support your claim?**

_She knows how you like your coffee._

**Because I force her to make it for me at work.**

_She blushes every time you get close to her._

**That isn't true. She just has naturally rosy cheeks, nein?**

_Nein! She's kinda pale, actually. You just never see her when she's not blushing!_

**She might just be red in the face from irritation, ja?**

_Promise me that you'll tell her that you like her? Because even if I can't prove it, I know for a fact that she likes you. _

**Why are you so convinced?**

_Well, you know that weird thingy that Apollo does in court, where he can tell when people are lying?_

**Ja…**

_Well, I can kinda do it too. Not as well, but it was enough to prevent Daddy from losing at poker for 7 years straight. Whenever she insults you, I can feel that she's lying. Is that conclusive enough?_

**Ja..? How can you do it, though?**

_It's a trait of the Gramarye family. My mom could do it too, while she was still alive._

**But Herr Forehead isn't a Gramarye…**

_Well, I mean, if the Gramarye family can do it, there's probably more who could do it, too._

**Ja… I suppose. Well, danke fraulein. I think I'll take your advice on the gift.**

_Promise me one thing._

**What?**

_You'll tell her how you really feel._

**I'll consider it, ja?**

_Ok! Tell me how it goes! :)_

(O)

**Fraulein… This is all your fault.**

_Did she reject you or something?!_

**Nein, quite the opposite. When I told her, she didn't slap me or laugh at me or throw her chocolate snacks at me… She kissed me.**

_AWWWWWWWWW! So what's the problem? :)_

**I passed out, and I have a huge bruise on the back of my head. :(**

_Well, why don't you ask your girlfriend to take care of you?_

**I did. That's how I got the bruise. She threw a stale Snackoo at the back of my head. -_-**

_You guys are sooooooooooooooo cute :3_


	11. Prosecuting a Stalker

This one's another short one. Keep the suggestions coming, guys! This is definitely the most fun-to-write story I've done so far (although Brother to Brother turned out to be the best, my personal opinion). Well, enjoy some creepy stalkering! :3

Dear Wendy Oldbag,

Although I must thank you for your help in a few of my investigations, it's been 3 months since I've seen you, and I don't believe it's appropriate to continue receiving flowers and other gifts from a woman at least twice my age. And you weren't really all that great of help, anyways. Your constant rambling and lying has contributed to my hair graying before it should. I would ask that you simply leave me alone. If you choose to ignore this, and continue to obsess over me, I must remind you that I am a prosecutor. I will sue you for stalking or sexual harassment if I deem it necessary. I would prefer if you simply left me alone, as I have more important cases to take on than one to rid myself of a stalker. I do hope you listen to this request. If not, I **will **see you in court.

**Miles Edgeworth**


	12. The Most Stellar of Friendships

So I literally got 3 requests for this one at least… I was just like OK FINE after I read down the list halfway XD

So this is a thank-you card from Clay to Starbuck. I hope this is good enough for you guys- you can stop requesting it now lol. XD

NOTICE: If you have written more than one suggestion to me *cough Clayfan cough* I'd love it if you told me your top 5, in order. I hope I'll get to all of them some day, but that won't happen for a long time, so you should have me write your favorite prompts first. :D

Oh and BTW, not much is known about Clay's personality, so if you call me OOC, I might kill you and steal your identity. :P

(O)

Dear Mr. Starbuck,

I wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help me get to where I am today. I always kind of wanted to be an astronaut—I was that kid who wanted to go up on the moon and do backflips, you know? But before I met you, space just seemed like some kind of playground that only really famous people got to go to. It's a lot more than that, isn't it? You taught me everything I ever knew about space, from the minute my mom started taking me to Cosmos. I still remember that awed feeling when you remembered me by name, even on my second visit. You answered every single question I had, and you never seemed annoyed with me. It's all because of you that I really fell in love with space any more than other kids. When my Mom died, I think I cried for five hours because she was gone, and one because I didn't think I was going to be able to come back to the space center. I should have known better than that, huh? I went to the space center to think that day, just because I didn't know what to do. And you were one of the only people who was there to encourage me. You made losing my mom a little easier. It was around then I met Apollo, and he decided to come with me to Cosmos. You always greeted us with a smiling face, even that one time when we broke off Ponco's arm. It wasn't our fault that his joints were so weak! I felt like the space center was my home, and I think Apollo felt that way, too. When I was there, everything was always fine. When we got into high school, we visited a little less often, but you and everyone else were always in my thoughts. Every time we came, you seemed genuinely excited. I remember hearing about the HAT-1 disaster, while it was still a disaster. I cried for probably two hours when I figured out that you might be dead. But then you pulled off a miracle, one that only you could do. Even though you were probably really upset about what happened, you told me and Apollo the whole story. It was AMAZING. I looked up to you even more after that, if that was possible. Once I got out of college, you helped me get a job with you, which was amazing—do you know how many astronauts get jobs when they're fresh out of college? One, me. And I didn't just get a job, I got put on the team to go up into space a year later, for what I hoped to be the HAT-2 miracle. Well, without the almost dying part. I was immediately set up with the most amazing opportunity ever, and it was all because of you. It was then when I began to see you as less of an idol and more of a friend. I felt like I was talking with you, instead of taking in all of your words in complete awe. And not all of our conversations were space-related anymore. I remember when you came to me to ask advice on how to ask a girl out. That was probably the funniest moment of my entire life. Seriously, you'd be better off asking Apollo for dating advice XD But really, I'm glad. It wasn't like I didn't like having you as a role model (which you still are to me), but I was a lot happier to have the person I've always looked up to so much look me in the eyes and treat me as if I meant something to them. I tried to cheer you up when you were feeling down, and you did the same for me. And now, I'm a week away from accomplishing what I've always dreamed was too far out of reach—going to space. And it's all because of you. I'm really excited to go to the moon with you—there's nobody I'd rather go with (Apollo's so scared of heights, he would probably die if he came with hahahaha). But really, even if he wasn't, I'd still choose you. You've done so much for me, and I'm so glad that we finally get to see it pay off—together. :)

_**Clay Terran**_


	13. Catching Up

Hey guys! So I have a favor. There are 23 requests that I still haven't done, so you guys should tell me which to do first because otherwise #23'll be the one you've been wanting to see for a month and nope. :P

Well, here's another that's killing 2 birds with one stone- _Larry_ and **Phoenix** texting! :D

I rewrote this story 4 times, so sorry that it's still kinda OOC. I'm not putting any more effort into this or I'll die XD

Oh, and **WARNING: **This contains references to ME:AI 2, which isn't in English. All I know I learned from the Ace Attorney wiki. You'll understand just fine if you haven't played, but it's more of an easter egg (that I told you exactly where it was hidden… -_-)

(O)

Hey, Nick! How are you?

**Err… Who is this? Your number isn't in my phone.**

Oh, right. You see, I kinda dropped my old phone in a river… This is Larry!

**Larry? I haven't talked to you in years!**

I know! I was trying to transfer my old contacts, and I realized I haven't seen you in a while. That's why I texted you. So have you had any interesting cases?:)

**You don't know about anything that's happened to me over the past 7 years, do you?**

Nope! That's why I wanted to get caught up! What happened? Did you end up with that girl? ;)

**Are you talking about Maya?! No! I am single, as always. Although I do have a daughter. Want to see her?**

Wait… If you don't have a girlfriend, how do you have a daughter?! And yeah, send me a picture.

**( ) She's adopted. She's actually a magician—I think she'd like you, actually. Although I wouldn't want to be in the room if you started talking romance… **

I was gonna say, she's too cute to have your jeans!

**Genes. Not jeans. And thanks. **

So anything besides that happen?

**Well, I'm not a lawyer anymore.**

WHAT?! Why?

**Well, I was falsely accused of forging evidence, and I got my badge taken away. However, I took a lawyer under my wing after I got disbarred, and he proved me innocent of forgery a few months ago.**

Well, are you going to get your badge back?

**It's not that easy… I want to, but I'm pretty rusty. I've been a piano player for longer than I was ever a lawyer.**

Wait… You play piano?!

**Not any better than you can.**

I can't play the piano.

**Exactly. **

Well, all right. But what's stopping you from being a lawyer again? After all, when you first started out, you hadn't been a lawyer for 22 years, right?

**Well… Yeah. But I guess I've built a reputation for myself.**

So bring it back! If anyone can do it, it's you, Nick!

**I'll think about it. So have you stayed an artist?**

Well, I switched over to sculpting. I'm not a very good painter. But yeah, I'm an artist still.

**Oh, right. You made that thinker clock, right? You are pretty good at it, even without a lot of practice. How's that working out for you?**

Well, I met a cute girl at 12 constellations art gallery, and we're dating now. She thought I was a good artist, even while I was still a painter.

**So how long have you been sculpting? Two weeks?**

Why do you say that? I've been dating the girl for a year and a half now, and I've been a sculptor for a little less than that.

**Wait… Since when have you had a girlfriend for more than a month?!**

I know, right! I think she's the one! :)

**Wow, Larry, that's… Great. I wasn't expecting to hear that.**

I finally found something I'm good at, you know? And I guess that comes with a cute girl :)

**So what's she like?**

She's really nice, and she loves art. She works in a modern art museum, actually. Her dad owns it. And like I said before, she's pretty hot.

**So she's not another model?**

Only for my paintings ;)

**That's kind of sweet, actually. I never imagined you could be such a good boyfriend, judging from the number of girls who have dumped you.**

Well, most of those girls just wanted to use me, I guess. And I know I've said this a million times, but this one's different, I can tell.

**I might actually believe that, for the first time in a million. **

So I have to go, but do you think we can meet up somewhere? I heard of a really nice French restaurant called Tres Bien.

**I'd love to, but anywhere but there, please.**

You'll have to explain why when we're there. You have any better suggestions?

**There's a café near my office. Can we meet up there?**

Sure. How's Saturday at 3?

**That sounds great. Apollo'll probably tag along too, just to grab some coffee. I swear, that kid has more coffee in his veins than he does blood.**

Haha. Well, I'll see you then! :3 


	14. Alone without You

Hey guys! My internet kinda died so… oops. Well, I'd like to thank you guys for all the suggestions I've been getting. Everyone who's reviewed gets digital cookies. (ClayFAN's gonna be 300 pounds lol XD) Keep them coming! And remember, I've got 25 prompts still, so help me out and tell me your favorites. Otherwise, the ones you really want to read will be sitting in a file on my computer for a very, very long time. :D

Speaking of a very, very long time, this request is REALLY old. Sorry it took so long! I kinda mixed 2 requests together… Hope you don't mind :)

Well, thanks again for your support! You guys are cool :3

(O)

Dear Phoenix,

I'll be getting out of prison in a few days, and I was wondering if I could spend some time with you before I head back to Hazakura Temple. I've missed you… A lot. It hurt me deeply to hear about how my sister tried to kill you—I knew you probably would never want to see her—or me—ever again. When I first met you, I was fulfilling a favor to my sister, one that she refused to explain. All I knew was that I had to get that necklace off of you, because I knew what it contained. But it became so much more than that—I fell in love with you. It's so rare, in this world, for a man to wear pink just to please his girlfriend. But you did. You spent every second trying to make my world brighter. But every day I felt terrible. I knew that my sister was using you, and I was keeping the biggest secret in the world. But then I realized something. Loving you had gone from an act to a reality… The only lie I ever told was that my name was Dahlia. And the guilt began to fade. But then that awful day came, and my sister was finally arrested for all the crimes she had committed. And you looked betrayed. I couldn't stand to look you in the eyes again. I stayed at Hazakura Temple, and even though I was happy there, I missed you every single day. I thought about the way that I would run my hand through your hair, and somehow the tough looking spikes melted between my fingers. I thought about the way that you would hold me close to you, 'protecting' me from the summer breezes. I thought about how much love I had once seen in your eyes. I thought about how much I missed you, and all that I had lost, simply because I had tried to pretend to be someone I wasn't. And one day, you came. I was excited and scared to see you, but I saw the hurt in your eyes, simply because I resembled my sister. And I remembered that I couldn't have you anymore. But you figured out the truth, the one that had been destroying the both of us for so long because I couldn't share it. You figured out that Dahlia had only deceived you for a total of a few hours, and that I was really in love with you. And Phoenix, I still am. Just thinking about you brings me comfort in this cell, remembering my Feenie who loved me more than anyone ever had. I miss you. And even if you don't feel that way about me anymore—trust me, I know I don't deserve it—please, spend just one more day with me before I go back to Hazakura Temple. But if you do feel that way, I want to see you as many days as I can. I love you, Feenie.

Iris 


	15. Phoenix's little girls

So y'all need to do a little imagining for this one. _Pearls_ and **Trucy** are in a library, writing on a piece of paper, passing it back in forth. Hobo Phoenix asked them to wait while he checked out some books on the Jurist system. This is in the years before Apollo, but after Wright's disbarment. The two don't know each other at all. Well, enjoy! :D

_So how do you know Mr. Wright?_

**I'm his daughter. You?**

_DAUGHTER?! D:_

_THAT MEANS HE FOUND A SPECIAL SOMEONE AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME._

**Oh, I'm adopted.**

So he's still in love with Mystic Maya? Yaaaay! :D

**Wait… He has a girlfriend?**

_Well, it's not official. But they're definitely special someones._

So will I get a new mommy soon? :)

_If you don't, Mr. Nick might have a red side of his face for a while._

Are you going to give him a rash?

_Um, no. I was going to slap him._

Oh, come on! There are so many funnier things to do to Daddy than just slap him!Like what?

**I make him help me with my magic show, and I purposely pick all the scary tricks.**

You can do magic tricks?Yeah! I'm a Gramarye!WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

_Why did Mr. Nick adopt such a famous person's daughter?_

Well, he kind of did a magic trick… He made my daddy disappear :(Woah, Mr. Nick's magic?

Not really… It was my fault, actually. It was the case that he got disbarred… I was told to give him evidence that would save my daddy, so I did, but Daddy ended up getting in big trouble because of me trying to help out Daddy.

Ahh! So many daddies!There's only 2…

_Still too many. I don't even have one. Mystic Maya's my only family._

I don't know any of my real family anymore… Daddy's all I've got. Uncle Valant doesn't talk to me much :/

_It's ok. I think Mr. Nick would make a pretty good daddy._

_Hey, girls. You shouldn't write on the back of my paperwork. It's actually kind of important._

Eh, you're at the library. If it's so important, just make a copy.

_Then I'll be taking this. :P_


	16. Helping out the Rookie

Dear Apollo Justice,

I heard Nick had an apprentice, and I got pretty excited. He even sent me a picture of you, you adorable little thing. So I'm Nick's OLD apprentice… I'm actually probably just as old as you, but whatever. I've gotten to know him well enough. He told me a few stories about him messing with you… So I decided that it was only fair to properly equip the rookie with my amazing wisdom! Ready? Here are some random things you'll want to know about Mr. Wright:

He's completely out of touch with the real world, but once he actually gets connected, he becomes kinda obsessed. My evidence is the Steel Samurai. Yes, he's obsessed with a kid's show.

Nick'll always give you food if you annoy him enough. Even if he has no money. He might even yell OBJECTION! If you're lucky! (He'll still buy you food though)

He tends to judge things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions. Especially ladders. Remind him that he should expand his horizons a little.

He tends to pretend like he knows things, even when he doesn't. He'll even sound right and everything, but HE'S NOT.

You can get basically any one of Nick's friends to talk if you know their favorite food.

He likes to act like he's smarter than everyone else. He's not.

Nick knows Santa. If you want something for Christmas, just ask him and you'll get it.

Nick is terrible with kids he doesn't know, but great with kids he does know. You get used to it.

He has a really high pain tolerance. It's mostly because of me.

He's almost died a lot of times. That's also mostly because of me.

Working with him, you will probably develop a high pain tolerance.

You'll probably almost die a lot of times, too. Like that one time when I was kidnapped by an assassin, or attacked by angry movie producer murderers, or when Nick refused to get me burgers.

Don't lie to him. Or keep secrets. HE KNOWS.

You've probably discovered his obsession with toilets already. If you refuse to clean them, he will.

He says lots of things that make no sense. You get used to it.

He claims his hair is natural. I don't know how I feel about that.

If you smell his hair, it almost smells like coffee. Is it weird to smell your partner's hair?

You might end up wearing a maid costume. It's ok, it's just a stage in the game.

He's got a lot of impostors. Always check to make sure he's the right color. He's too poor to go on vacation, so if he randomly has a tan, RUN.

Call him Xin Eohp (Zin oof). It's funny.

Mr. Wright will outright lie when he bluffs sometimes. It's only when he's completely given up hope, though. Normally he's a little more clever, though.

He tends to get himself in trouble by saying "Anyone could _! Even me!"

Nick can make people cry blood. It's really scary.

Nick is a total romantic. Except that most of his relationships crash and burn, and then ressurect from the dead into this kind of cute scenario that ends up bursting into flames.

Last but not least, he does say wise sounding things from time to time. I get the feeling that they're just elaborate bluffs about the truth behind life, but it still sounds pretty at the end of a case. Remember the smart things he says (you won't hear them often)

Well, I hope I helped! Don't show him this letter, or I'll get in trouble. Remember—every word written on this page is irrefutable fact. Oh, and I wouldn't recommend asking for burgers, or he'll probably suspect me. Find a different favorite food. Like noodles or something.

Well, bye!

Nick's amazing assistant :D


	17. A Mother's Love

Hmm. It seems like for every story I write, I get 3 new suggestions. This is gonna end up being like 200 chapters, isn't it? Let's see… Considering the number of characters in the AA series, the highest number of stories I can possibly do is… 41412. Although, that includes weird ones like Charley the plant to Jean Armstrong… And Thalassa to Lamiroir…? Oh, crap. I'm inviting everyone to suggest those ones now. That's not necessary, guys, I beg of you. XP

Well, I'm actually breaking my own rule with this one, because I can. This is a letter from Thalassa/Lamiroir to Trucy AND Apollo.

Dear Trucy and Apollo,

I wanted to tell you this in person, but I learned that I won't be able to see either of you for another few weeks, and I couldn't bear to hold the truth from you any longer. You see, recently, I got eye surgery. I can see now. And you know what my vision brought back? My memories. And the most shocking one of all… Was my identity. I used to be a magician named Thalassa Gramarye… And a mother to two children. Trucy… You are my daughter.

I remember everything. I was shot at during a magic act, and that one bullet took everything from me. Trucy, I left you all alone, with only your father. And then, your father died, too. I am so sorry that you've had to grow up without a mother. I'm just glad that you have Phoenix to look after you. And Apollo, too.

You are both probably wondering what I meant by 'a mother to two children'. You've probably always believed that Trucy were an only child. But in truth, she has a brother. Years ago, I left the troupe to marry a performer who had been a guest on one of our shows. We had a son together, but he was only an infant when his father died in a stage accident. I had nowhere to go but back to the troupe, or me and my son would die. However, my father was extremely angry that I had decided to leave the troupe as easily as I had, simply because I fancied a stage performer. He told me that I was going to have to sacrifice my most precious treasure in order to return—my son. I knew that he would die if I tried to take care of him, or even if I found some minimum-wage job, he would never have enough money to go to college, and we would never have a home. I agreed to my father's demands, and put my son up for adoption. However, I left him with one of my bracelets, and I changed his name to something that no other person would have, so that one day, I might be able to find him again. However, for the first year of his life, his name was Samuel Gramarye, my precious baby boy.

After I joined the Troupe, I married Zak Gramarye. I loved him, and the daughter we had, Trucy. She brought me joy, that filled the pain of losing my only son. I began to feel happy again. However, that fateful day came where I was shot, and I lost everything. Eventually, I learned that I could sing, and it was the only thing that I knew how to do. I eventually became quite popular, and I met Machi, who was some kind of son to me. I went to Borginia with him, hoping that I could lead a peaceful life. I should have known that a performer can never truly have a simple life. When a famous musician from the United States asked if he could sing with me, I wanted to refuse at first. But I could almost feel something calling me back to the states, so I eventually gave in. My bodyguard was murdered, to my dismay, forcing me to remain in the United States until the end of the trial. It was then that I learned about the impressive technology of the United States, and I learned that I could regain my sight. Mr. Wright, who was taking care of my precious daughter, encouraged me to take that step. By the end of the trial, I was going to go back to Borginia, but Machi was found guilty of smuggling. I was going to have to leave Machi to go there, which I refused to do. It was at that point that I discovered that I had the time to get my sight restored. And when I did, I opened my eyes physically and figuratively.

Apollo, you may be wondering why I chose to include you in this letter. After all, it only involves Trucy, correct? You see, my story isn't over. My son, Samuel, hasn't been accounted for. When I sent him to the orphanage, I left him with my bracelet, and a new, one-of-a-kind name—Apollo. Yes, you are my son. You have the name, you have the bracelet, and you have the ability to perceive, a trait that can only be found in the Gramarye family. You are my son.

This means that the two of you are, in fact, half-siblings. It seemed to me that you were already treating each other as brother and sister, though, even if you didn't know you shared blood. I suppose it won't be much of a change for you.

I am extremely sorry for all of the pain you both must have endured because of me—Both of you orphaned, only one adopted, both of you without a true family. You could argue that it wasn't my fault, but I feel completely responsible for all of the suffering you must have gone through. If you choose never to speak to me again, I will understand completely.

But that will never change the fact that I love both of you very much. I may not have seen you in years, but my heart aches to see you again. I may not be able to see you until November, however, as I am returning to Borginia to sell my home. I belong in the States, with my children—whether you accept me or not. I love you, and I am incredibly proud of the things you have managed to accomplish. Apollo, you are the most talented lawyer in the United States, I am fully convinced of that. And Trucy, you have lived on the Gramarye tradition as a beautiful and talented magician. You two have made my life meaningful again, and I must thank you for pulling through the pain you must have endured, and becoming great. I could not be more proud.

All in all, I wish dearly to see you- my children- again. I love you, and I'm so incredibly proud of everything you've accomplished. I hope to see you soon.

With love,

_**Thalassa Gramarye**_


	18. My Most Precious Treasure

Wow, none of you asked for letters from Charley the plant! My fans are nice to me! I'm so proud XD

Well, I have some more imagining for you guys to do. You see the bolded parts? That's where it got smeared. Can you guess how the letter was delivered? :D (If you can't then play DD. If you've already played DD, play it again :P)

(O)

Dear Athena,

I wanted to thank you for... Everything. I should be dead now, but I'm alive an**d** **well. And you are, too. I've never fe**lt so glad in  
my entire life, seeing that phantom locked away for good. And I'm free.

I feel that I should apologize, though. I lied, thinking I could protect you, but I **didn't. I ruined the lives of many, a**nd for what  
reason? I doubted you. I could have believed in you, but I didn't, I immediately **assumed that you had murdered** your own mother.  
And I am sorry for that. I should have believed in you until the very end—but I s**uppose that's why I'm a prosecut**or, now isn't it? 

Athena, ever since you were a child, you've brought me joy beyond measure. Lea**rning psychology from your m**other would be good  
enough, but with you there, I always could smile. You were the most precious thin**g to Dr. Cykes. She loved you**. And you became  
precious to me, too. But when Dr. Cykes was murdered, I took the blame, hoping th**at the world's one true ra**y of sunshine wouldn't  
be darkened because of a child's mistake. Darkness was already in my heart, and I **knew that I could die if** it meant letting you  
live.

I think you got brighter, really. That case took everything from you- your friends, your f**amily, your very w**ay of life- but you never  
grew dim. No, you were a blade. Blades only are sharpened when part of them is cut off. **Your blade's** always been sharp.

However, it wasn't until I faced you in court that I was reminded just how powerful light can b**e. It ca**n blind a man, especially one  
who's spent seven long years in the dark. We were talking about flying demons, but you still **ma**naged to find the truth. It's  
interesting, considering that light always symbolizes truth. You even used your psychology in t**h**e middle of the courtroom. I had to  
leave while you did that. You could say that it was getting much too bright in there.

Then came that case with the professor. I saw the light, gone, only for a moment. Darkness can be blinding too, when you've spent a while in the light. Ah, I was blind in that moment. But the light came back on. You found the truth anyways.

And of course, there was our final case. I put everything on the line to protect you. After seven years of suffering, you were going to throw it all away, throw your life away. I had suffered because the world hungered for light again. But you saw past me. You wanted the truth. But I don't think you were ready for it. Both of us broke in that moment, when you finally revealed what I had been hiding for so long. Had Mr. Wright not stepped in, the world would be without light now. You in jail, me… Wishing I was dead in your place. But things didn't happen that way. The truth always finds a way to make itself known, does it not? Ah, Mr. Wright proved the presence of a third party. Suddenly, I was proved innocent. And you were, too. But just as the judge was going to hand down your verdict, there was an objection. There's always an objection.

I saw Justice-dono, your co-worker, accuse you of murder. I was furious, positive that I was going to slice his head of and end up in jail. You were broken by it. But eventually, he revealed that he wanted desperately to believe you, but he didn't want to deceive himself anymore. He was in a situation just like my own, where he believed you were guilty of a crime. But instead of hiding, he faced it head on. He had lost his light, too, although it wasn't you. It was someone else, his friend. Darkness always seems to put out the light, does it not? I immediately realized what you defense attorneys think—all the evidence was pointing against you, but you were innocent as Taka. More so, in fact. You haven't attempted to slice through Justice-dono's eyes before. I believed in you. The light filled that kid's eyes again, and a recess was announced as Fool Bright was to take the witness stand. I was told that I was to be the prosecutor for the rest of the trial, and I couldn't help but grin.

I remember slicing him apart, to this day. We worked together, leaving even Wright-dono confused. I heard that he once cross-examined a parrot. We made an incredible team. I suppose that's why I decided to write you. Athena, from the moment I saw you as a young girl, you've been my light. You were my mentor's precious treasure, but you were mine, as well. You grew stronger when you should have struggled, and you always found the truth. And I believe there's another truth that you need to know. I love you.

_**Simon**_


	19. Let's Get Together

Wow, this has finally surpassed Brother to Brother as my most popular story. Thanks, guys! You're cooler than the bad badger. (He's got a gun D:) Well, I've been delaying this prompt for way too long, so… Sorry XP I still have like 30 more to do… But I try to give priority to the people who haven't given me suggestions yet. This is gonna end up sucking up my life, considering all the requests that I keep getting… Ehhh it's ok I love you guys XD

(O)

Vera,

So I know that you haven't really been outside of your apartment like ever. So I thought I could come up with some things that we could do together, so that I can show you what the world outside is like! I have like a lot of things, though, so we don't have to do all of them. Just choose your favorite, ok? :D

You can watch one of my magic shows—I'm a Gramarye, after all!

We could go to a museum and look at art and stuff.

We could bake food, and give it away to strangers! They get really weirded out when you ask if they want a brownie, especially when you mention that you made it with your special ingredient… Is powdered sugar that scary?

We could go ice skating! Daddy never lets me go, but if it was to spend time with you, he might take us :D

We could go get our nails done, with non-toxic nail polish! If you don't like this idea that's ok…

We can prank the Wright Anything Agency! You should see Apollo's face when you get him with a whoopee cushion… XD Oh, but I wouldn't try doing the whole tack on the chair one, because the last time I tried that Apollo decided to do his Chords of Steel workout in my bedroom the next day. He's really loud.

We could try doing Apollo's Chords of Steel workout! I doubt he would mind…

We can go look for stray cats, and pet them! Daddy says to stay away from the ones with foamy mouths, though. Isn't that like cat discrimination? He's so mean :(

Ooh, we could get makeovers! I could steal some of Polly's hair gel, and I could use some of my stage makeup. And for some reason, Daddy has some dresses in his closet. He claims that it's because a girl used to come over all the time, and she left them there. I think she's gonna be my new mommy. That, or Daddy just likes girly clothes.

We could try out some of the fast food pranks that I found on Google! Like refusing to leave the drive through until they give you a large pizza. Oh wait, I can't drive. I forgot.

Are you old enough to learn how to drive? You are, aren't you? We could do that! Of course, you would need to find someone who actually has a driver's license first… So not Daddy or Polly. Maybe Mr. Edgeworth could teach you!

You could come to a trial, just to watch! Polly makes all these weird faces, and it's really funny. I sometimes say silly things just to see his reaction.

We could have a contest to see who can make Polly's face more red! I'll give you a hint, the more you talk about panties, the more embarrassed he gets.

We could talk about panties near Polly for a really long time, until he snaps. And then I could call him mean. He's really funny when he's embarrassed and mad. (So most of the time)

I could teach you a magic trick! Oh wait, magicians aren't allowed to reveal their secrets… Hmm…

You can be part of one of my magic tricks! I could saw you in half, and put you back together! It doesn't hurt, I promise. Not that I would know… I haven't tried to saw myself in half before.

We could go outside to somewhere pretty, and paint things! I'm really bad at painting, so I'll probably just end up splattering paint all over a piece of paper and calling it art.

We could go to a Gavinners concert! Oh, wait. They disbanded. Maybe I can convince Prosecutor Gavin to sing for us, anyways. He'll do anything for a pretty fraulein! :D

We could spray Polly's hair with water, so it gets all floppy!

We could go see a movie! I don't know which one, but there's probably something good coming out, right?

We could have a sleepover! It'll be soooo fun! We can make popcorn, and make a pillow fort, and play truth or dare at 2 in the morning…

You could join one of our Wright Anything mafia games! It's just like regular mafia, but with a few different rules:

There's a murderer, a Dr. Hickfield, a detective, a spirit medium, and a judge. The murderer chooses who to kill, Dr. Hickfield chooses who to save (he almost always fails), the detective gets to investigate who they think is the killer, the spirit medium gets to talk to a dead person, and the judge gets to decide who dies the next morning.

The mafias are all real killers, it's written on the card who you are. And if you're discovered, you have to mock their breakdown. It was really funny when Polly tried to mock Kristoph Gavin. He got a hair dryer and taped it to his back, but his hair didn't do the same wavy thing. He had too much hair gel in. So then he turned into this twitchy mess, and we were all laughing really hard.

So when someone turns out dead the next morning (because Dr. Hickfield almost always fails), there's a trial for the murderer. Someone'll be accused, and we'll argue for a little while whether they're innocent or guilty. After everyone's done, the judge decides whether they're guilty or not. If they aren't, we accuse a new person and do it again!

If the judge dies, then it turns into a vote. But nobody ever kills the judge, unless they're a jerk.

Wait… you've never played mafia before, have you? Darn. If you want to play with us, I can explain it more later XP

Ooh! We could go for a walk in People Park! It's really pretty there, and there's all these ducks…

You could ask Polly out for dinner, at Eldoon's or something! Wait until I'm in the room, I want to see it. Make sure he knows it's because you think he's a good boy friend. :D

Huh. I ran out of ideas, but 24 seems like a weird number to stop at, doesn't it?

Well, here are my ideas! I hope you like them. Or just one of them. Hopefully #24. I hope to see you soon! :D

_**~Trucy**_


	20. It's a SAMURAI!

My homework decided to spontaneously combust, so I have nothing to do this evening but await my certain death and write fanfictions! :D

If my teachers kill me for not having any of my work done, will one of you prosecute for me? Cool thanks.

Oh, and am I allowed to ship this couple? They're both the same age, born in 1999! And I can just see this working out so well lol. Whoever requested this, I love you it's great XD (Except I'm too lazy to actually go and find you to recognize you properly lol)  
Oh yeah. They're texting. Very samurai-ish, I know. I just couldn't afford to do the bird beak thing for like 50 messages or I wouldn't sleep tonight.

(O)

_Dear Mr. Simon Blackquill,_

_So Mr. Wright was telling me about how he met a real life samurai in court. Is he just joking, or are you actually a samurai?_

**Who is this?**

_Oh, sorry, Mr. Samurai! Uh, you don't know me. I'm Mr. Wright's old assistant, from 8 years ago. My name's Maya Fey. So is it true?_

**That I'm a samurai? I suppose you could say that, Fey-dono. I certainly do know how to wield a blade. **

_THAT'S SO COOL! So do you like, beat up bad guys and stuff?_

**The only person I've ever sliced was Wright-dono. He always had one hair that was out of place, so I kept trying to cut it off. It was quite annoying. **

_That doesn't sound anything like Nick! He was so over-protective of his hair. One time I tried to pet it to see if it was as sharp as it looked, and he slapped my hand and then ran into the bathroom and didn't come back for ten minutes, until he was positive that it was perfect._

**Nowadays he's always wearing that hat outside of the courtroom.**

_Nick?! In a HAT?! No way. His spikes would be all smushed. Are you sure we're talking about the same Nick?!_

**Would your 'Nick' cross-examine an orca?**

_He cross-examined a parrot once._

**I believe there's only one defense attorney capable of that.**

_I don't know about that… My sister probably would've done that if she thought she needed to. What about his pain tolerance?_

**What do you mean?**

_See, Nick was always finding some way to hurt himself. Like when he was in art school and he drank poison because his girlfriend was being accused of murder. Oh, this one time, both of us got tased because we had really important evidence, and another time, we got attacked by angry movie producers who wanted to kill us. He's also been whipped until he passed out, he was hit over the head and got amnesia, he's had burning coffee thrown at his head several times, and he's fallen off a 40 foot cliff. And that was only in the 3 years that I was his assistant, there's probably a lot more stories from the past 8 years. Oh, he told me about how he got hit by a car and flew 30 feet into a telephone and walked away completely fine. He still had to go to the hospital, but he didn't really need to._

**I suddenly feel obligated to sharpen my blade.**

_If we're talking about the same Nick, of course…_

**I feel like Wright-dono is a unique enough individual that we've established this by now. **

_Yeah, probably._

**So why are you interested in me being a samurai, again?**

_Oh. You see, there's this kid's show I really like called the Steel Samurai. You've heard of it, right?_

**I vaguely remember watching that as a child.**

_As a child?! It came out when I was 15! I thought you were older than me!_

**I believe 15 still counts as being a child, does it not?**

_Wait, how old were you?!_

**15.**

_We're the same age? Woah! Wait. you aren't a closet Steel Samurai fan like Mr. Edgeworth, are you? You have to be proud to be a fan of the Steel Samurai!_

**Prosecutor Edgeworth likes a children's show?!**

_Oh, yeah, he loves it. If you bring it up, he'll talk with you about it for hours. Have you seen the inside of his office?_

**Barely. I wasn't looking around for the Steel Samurai, though. **

_He's got a giant action figure that one of his friends got him. I don't know which friend, though._

**When have you been his office?!**

_Heh heh… I haven't._

**Then how do you know what his office is like?!**

_Nick told me._

**Why was he inside Prosecutor Edgeworth's office?!**

_He claims it was for 'business'._

**Prosecutors and defense attorneys rarely exchange information outside of the courtroom. **

_Well, why not? Wouldn't it help you find the truth if defense attorneys and prosecutors worked together?_

**Prosecutors already have detectives to work with. It's good to look at a case from every possible perspective. **

_It's also good to know what you're looking at, though._

**I suppose. Well, I must say farewell, I have business to attend to.**

_Ooh, what kind of business?_

**That's none of your business.**

_Aww. Well, you should talk to me later. I can't wait to tell Pearly that I got to text a real life samurai!_

**I won't ask.**


	21. A Bitter Apology

So I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews I'm getting, but I have one small favor. I love that you guys take the time to offer constructive criticism, I need it to be able to get better at writing. But my biggest pet peeve of all time is when people tell me I'm doing something wrong, but don't say what I did. (This has happened to me 3 times so far) Please tell me, so that I can go back and fix it. Internet friends don't let internet friends post crap XP

Well, optimistically serious monologue aside, here's your story! :D

It's kinda depressingly serious, actually. Mia's dead here, and this was mailed to Maya so she could channel her sister to show her Godot's last message.

Mia,

I'm so sorry. I've failed you in every way I could.

It all started with coffee. That seems to be what's led me through everything, really. It was coffee that put me in that coma, and it was coffee that pulled me out. Reality was as dark and bitter as the coffee I stole from the doctor. The most beautiful girl on the entire earth was dead. I lost all my motivation to live. I decided that I needed someone to hate, or I would hate myself. But the demon who put me in a coma was on death row, as was the man who murdered you. There was no way to take revenge. And then I found him.

Trite probably wasn't the best choice, but he was better than myself, really. But he was a great friend of yours. That was the first real mistake I made, besides letting you die. I despised him. I mocked him in court, I threw coffee at him… It was something worth living for. I blamed him for everything that went wrong, although none of it was really his fault. If he had known that you were going to die, I'm sure he would have saved you. But he didn't. And I hated him for it.

But then, I learned that your aunt was plotting to kill your sister. Because I hated Trite, I refused to warn him. My pride told me that I could save her without some pointy haired lawyer. So I told your mother, and we planned to save Maya together. She channeled Dahlia so that Pearl couldn't. But it didn't matter who channeled Dahlia, really. It was the fact that she was there, in the flesh. I couldn't take it. Just seeing the face that killed my kitten forced a knife into her. And then I realized what I had done. I hadn't killed your murderer. I killed your mother.

I was furious. I decided to pin it on Dahlia's sister, just to prove my hate. As if it would do anything. Trite figured out the truth quickly enough, though. Of course he did, you taught him. Suddenly, I realized the weight of what I had done. I ruined everything that meant something to you.

You were dead. I did everything I could to hurt your protégée. I almost got your sister killed, and I killed your mother with my own hands. And my hate had destroyed the man you once loved.

I'm sorry, Mia. I wish I had gotten the death sentence for my crimes, I deserve it. And it would let me join you again, even if you never forgave me for what I did. Just looking at you would make me feel happy again. I miss you.

_**Diego**_


	22. What Should We Do?

Ok, I kinda like this one, even if it's short and a little OOC. Sorry, I'm just not great with Myriam. Sss sss sss. :P

(O)

Juniper,

So I kinda wanted to hang out with you and Robin and Hugh. So I came up with a list of ideas of things we could do, if you want. If you don't like them, just tell me. It doesn't matter, really.

-We could go and find you guys some boxes, so we'd match. There's this one area behind the school where they keep a lot of cardboard, and it's perfect! They just throw it all away anyways, so I'm sure they won't mind.

-We could spy on the new teacher for the judge course and see if we can dig up some dirt on her. After all, we don't want any more bribery or murders!

-I can show you guys some of the pictures I've taken! Sure, I lost most of the ones since before the last trial, but I've taken bunches of interesting ones since then.

-We could do our own little mock trial, just the four of us! You could be the judge, Hugh could be the defense, Robin could be the prosecution, and I could be a witness or the defendant! We could use my script. Of course, you can scrap the parts about forged evidence and stuff… If you want.

-We could go and find that lawyer kid who defended you! I know that you have a crush on him… Don't ask how.

-You guys could write on my box! It's a bit of an eyesore at the moment, since I left it out in the rain… At least it wasn't burned.

So, I hope to see you soon! If you have any other ideas, be sure to tell me.

-Myriam

(O)

Myriam,

It's not that I don't like your ideas, but there's a movie I've really been wanting to see for a while, and Hugh and Robin were going to see it with me. Do you want to come? It's a murder mystery, and I heard it was really good.

-Juniper

(O)

Juniper,

I'd love to come. But we can still do something from my list, right? Maybe not on the same day, but another day.

-Myriam

(O)

Myriam,

Um… I like your ideas, but you might want to check and see which ones Robin and Hugh would want to do first. I don't want to choose for them.

-Juniper

(O)

Juniper,

I'll do that. Well, thanks Juniper! I'll see you at the movies! Sss sss sss.

-Myriam


	23. Write Me Back, Kay?

Hey guys sorry I kinda got mauled by homework and OGTs yesterday. I probably won't post tomorrow, so sorry :P

I haven't gotten any suggestions in a while. I have a long list, but I still like seeing new ones from time to time, so don't think you're annoying me :)

This isn't my best story, so please cut me a little slack. I've been doing OGTs and stuff all week. And Kay isn't supposed to be a fantastic writer anyways. :P

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Hey! I figured I'd sneak in through your window and put this on your desk. I missed you, ya know? Hmm. I want to talk to you, but I don't really know what to say. Ooh! I should tell you a story of what happened to me today. It was really funny. Ok, so I was walking around because I got kinda bored, and I saw this old lady, who looked kinda mad. So I walked up to her and asked what was wrong, and she was all like "You whippersnappers these days! Riding up and down the street with absolutely no regard for your elders! Why, when I was a kid, I used to be real respectful to all the older people, because that's what you were supposed to do! Why can't you all be polite and elegant like Edgey-poo?" So I was kinda confused, right? And I was like "Wait. Edgey? Like Edgeworth? As in Miles Edgeworth?" So her cheeks got all red and she was like "EDGEY-POO! How do you know him, you whippersnapper?" And I was like I'm his assistant. How do you know him?" And she was like "there's no way a sophisticated man like my Edgey-poo would ever think of hiring a rude little girl!" And I was like "there's no way Mr. Edgeworth would ever like you calling him Edgey-poo." And she was like "Oh, I know! He blushes every time I say it, it's so endearing." She left, laughing creepily. So I'm a little confused who she was. Was she your mom or something? Whatever. So yeah. I'm gonna go crawl through your window now. I know I could probably email you or something, but that's just too boring. Um, you could email me, though. I don't know if you could crawl through my window, or your cravat might get dirty. Well, bye!

_**~The Great Yatagarasu**_


	24. Coming out of the Closet Fandom

Hey guys! I haven't been on here as much this week because I had to read 500 pages for APUSH (because I'm an awful procrastinator unless it involves fanfics XD) At least the book was good. Have any of you read Unbroken? :)

So, apparently everyone wants **Blackquill** to follow up with _Edgeworth_ about the Steel Samurai. It's sort of a continuation of 7. Pink Princesses and Prosecutors and 20. It's a SAMURAI! If you haven't read those, you don't have to, but it might help you get what led up to this. This is gonna be the two of them emailing. I know, I've gotten a little less creative with the method of writing, I'll do a grocery list or something eventually.

Oh yeah, and in case you guys didn't know, I'm a girl XP

(O)

**Mr. Edgeworth,**

**I would hate to disturb you if you're busy, but I have a more casual question to ask of you.**

_Mr. Blackquill,_

_As long as 'casual' doesn't mean giving out my credit card number, I'm happy to oblige. Ever since the excitement of the Phantom case died down, I haven't had much to do but drink tea and fill out paperwork. What is it that you wanted to ask of me?_

Well, I was informed that you were a fan of the Steel Samurai, and I was curious to see if that was true.

_Are these the kinds of rumors that you prosecutors spread around the office about me?_

No. I heard from a friend of Wright-dono, actually. Mayo, or something similar.

_I do hope you mean Maya. Why were you talking to Wright's old assistant, in the first place?_

Wright-dono told her that I was a real samurai, and she wanted to see if it was true.

_Ah, that does sound like Maya. _

My question still remains. Are you a fan of the Steel Samurai?

_Why would I be interested in a children's show? _

It would explain the figurine you have of him in your office.

_I keep that to remember a case I handled many years ago._

Oh, really? You don't have souvenirs from any of your other cases.

_It symbolizes a change in identity, really. After that case, everything began to change for me. _

**Like when you became a fan of the Steel Samurai?**

_No. Why are you so interested in prosecutor's gossip anyways?_

Fey-dono didn't seem like the type to lie.

_The girl lies more than she eats, which is really saying something._

From the picture I saw, she was quite thin.

_She may be thin, but she eats more than Gumshoe does at a free buffet._

I'm afraid that's not possible.

_Just don't take her out for burgers. _

So I suppose it's safe to assume that you aren't a fan of Will Power. (I literally just got that pun now. What's wrong with me? XP)

I'm going to assume that Will Powers is the Steel Samurai? Then yes, it's safe to assume so.

**You do realize what you just said, don't you?**

That I'm not a Steel Samurai fan?

I purposely left off the "s" on Powers to see if you would add it in. Admit it, Mr. Edgeworth. You're a Steel Samurai fan.

He was the defendant in one of my cases!

If that's true, you wouldn't have needed to 'assume' that Will Powers was the Steel Samurai, you would have known. Clearly, there is a contradiction. Now, will you admit to it, or shall this rumor truly make its way through the office?

I am a Steel Samurai fan. Are you happy?

**Elated. Now tell me, what's your favorite episode?**

A/N: I have a dilemma. So you guys hopefully/probably noticed that I haven't done anything between Phoenix and Apollo. Since I can only do one letter per pair, I want you guys to vote on the time period/genre—Angst from DD? Humor from rookie Apollo freaking out over things? Family fics from when Apollo joins the family? IDK I'm kinda just spinning off ideas at midnight don't mind me XD


	25. A Little Help

So this is gonna be the Apollo-Phoenix one. You guys mostly voted for AJ timeline, and the only 2 circumstances mentioned were Humor and Advice giving. This is gonna be fun :D

Oh, and my computer's really annoying (it's literally 10 years old- it's got space pinball and everything :D). If I do any bolding or italicizing, sometimes it'll completely get rid of it, but only partially. It'll be fine until I post it… Sorry if I confuse you guys, I'll try and catch it (watch me forget to double check this one though)

These are notes stuck on the WAA door.

(O)

Apollo,

I need you to grab a few things from the store.

-Grape juice- Not Welch's, or the generic brand. Find something better.

-Hair Gel (Trucy stole yours for a magic trick and it ended up all over the floor of the agency)

-Something that can wipe hair gel out of carpet, or at least make it smell better (You should really buy some better smelling hair gel)

-White-out

-Toilet cleaner

-Food for the office fridge- find something we'd all like. And by that, don't try and feed Trucy any more vegetables. It's better for her to eat junk than nothing at all, seeing how skinny she is.

-Band-aids

-Ok, this one's going to take a little explaining… So I was trying to air out the agency because of your hair gel stench, so I opened the window. Well, Trucy's dove that she uses for one of her magic tricks escaped, and it started trying to fly out the window. So it started pecking it and it ripped a hole, so the bird tried to fly through. It didn't make a big enough hole, though… So now the screen door of our office has been impaled by a dead bird. Can you buy a screen door and a bird? I don't know the measurements of the window. There's a ruler in the top drawer of my desk.

All right, I think that's it. Well, I've only got a $20 on me, so it'd be great if you could pay for the rest.

-Mr. Wright

(20 dollar bill attached to note)

(O)

Mr. Wright,

I can't afford to buy anything until I'm done with this case. Hopefully Machi will actually pay me if I somehow manage to win (unlike the last case, where a certain hit-and-run victim didn't cough up a cent, a certain teenage girl who had her stolen panties returned didn't pay, a certain client was charged with murder, and a certain defense attorney was too scared of gangsters to ask a certain defendant for money). Even if I had the money, I'm too busy to do anything apart from this case. I've got a $20, too, buy what you can. Please, hair gel first. I have to go to court tomorrow.  
-Apollo

P.S. My hair gel doesn't smell bad at all.

(Phoenix and Apollo's $20s both attached to note)

(O)

Apollo,

Oh, come on. You don't need hair gel, with those Chords of Iron of yours. You seem sort of nervous about your trial tomorrow. Everything fine, Mr. Fine?

-Mr. Wright

P.S. Your hair gel is under the sink.

(O)

Mr. Wright,

I'm fine! Really, I am. It's just that nobody in this case has common sense! I'll say that it's ridiculous to think that a little blind boy could shoot a man with such a huge gun (and actually hit him), climb up a ladder, crawl through an air duct, wait until I leave, and drag the body across the hall and raise it up on a platform. And then, Klavier decides to tell everyone that Machi isn't actually blind, and that instantly proves me wrong. Ok, I still think it's ridiculous that a little kid could shoot a giant gun, climb through an air duct really fast, and drag a heavy body without being caught. But nope, apparently he could totally do that. So I get a witness to prove that Machi didn't do it, and guess what?! Klavier decides to tell me AFTER I've pressed the witness 6000 times that she's actually blind and everything I proved was wrong. I think the Judge is going to be a witness to a murder pretty soon, if this keeps up.

-Apollo

P.S. Thanks for the hair gel. Now tell Trucy not to touch my stuff.

(O)

Apollo,

Common sense isn't a part of our legal system. The only way to find the truth in our court system is to find decisive proof. It does get annoying sometimes, I'll admit. Decisive evidence can be destroyed, and then the killer will never be found. I'll admit, illegally bringing it back is just as bad… Ha, sorry about that. But it is an ongoing battle between common sense and decisive evidence. When they align, things work out for the best. But when they don't, you have to find a way to work with it. Maybe the courts will place more emphasis on common sense someday, or the human mind in general. But for now, you have to give it everything you've got. And with that special power of yours, I think you can draw out truth where the evidence can't, I really do.

-Mr. Wright

P.S. I believe you meant to say "step-ladder" in your last note?

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Step-ladders and ladders do the exact same thing. They let you climb up places. And thanks… I guess. I think that was supposed to be encouragement. Well, I don't know much about the law. I haven't done enough cases to know, really. This is my third case, after all. Plus, it's not like I really have done all that much the past two cases. The first case was mostly of me having to catch up with the fight you and Mr. Gavin were having, and the second case was mostly of me trying to figure out what Prosecutor Gavin already knew. I feel like I haven't really done anything to prove myself to anyone, besides shout what everyone else was already thinking. I don't know.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

On my first case, the Judge was about to pass down a verdict before my mentor objected and helped me out. Your first case was a lot more complicated than mine, too. Considering how I was playing you the entire time, I thought you did pretty well, for a rookie. And you can't say that Prosecutor Gavin was a step ahead of you the entire time. Trucy spent half an hour explaining about how her panties won you the trial. You could say you made it through by the seat of your pants, didn't you? Sure, you may not have been able to win without help, but without you, I am positive that Wocky Kitaki would be in jail right now. If you think about it, you'll never win a trial without help. You've got people like Ema and Trucy helping you, after all. Instead, focus on what you've done to help. You've helped one innocent person (I'd say me and Wocky were both about half innocent, so you've got a grand total of one) to be free from jail, and you've found the real culprits, too. And you've only done two cases. Even if you don't think you're all that great yet, I'm your boss, and I think you're doing pretty well. And you're only going to get better as you start figuring out that power of yours.

-Mr. Wright

P.S. You need to focus on the details a little more. Step-ladders are much more complicated than normal ladders. If you think about the subtle differences, one day they'll help you out.

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Thanks, I think I needed that. I should probably go and pretend to sleep now, so Trucy doesn't get mad at me for being too anxious to sleep -_-

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,  
Still anxious, huh? I was told back when I was a lawyer that if you couldn't sleep, you should try counting how many different sounds you can hear. Like the sound of cars outside, the sound of the AC, the clock ticking, Trucy breaking something expensive… It helped on a few cases, actually. Is there anything in particular that you're stressed about?

-Mr. Wright

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Counting sounds? I'm guessing you got that one from the internet. Well, I have no idea who the murderer is, but I have a nagging feeling that it has to be someone from Prosecutor Gavin's band, given the evidence. I'm nervous that I'm going to end up accusing one of his friends of murder and he'll get really mad, I guess. We had a sort of weird friendship before the whole case. Eh, friendship's a bit too strong for it. You know what I mean. It's nice being able to talk to him about the case. I guess I'm worried because it's so personal.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

I'd warn you to be a bit careful with Prosecutor Gavin. He tends to have stronger evidence up his sleeves than he lets on. Just try not to accuse one of his friends unless you're positive there's nobody else it could be. Besides that, I'm sure you'll do fine.

-Mr. Wright

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Yeah, I know. Thanks for the help. I guess I'm going to go to bed and count sounds now. I'll be seeing you.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

You'll do fine tomorrow. Have fun pretending to sleep.

-Mr. Wright

(O)

A/N: Ladder or Step-ladder? I'm going with folding ladder from Turnabout Corners XD

But really, ladders. Mostly because of Phoenix's ladder fail in Rise from the Ashes, partially because Apollo and Ema are on team ladder, and partly because I like to look at the essence of things, and not make narrow-minded cultural assumptions XP


	26. Stars in Her Eyes

Hey guys! I know, I've been really bad with posting. Well, my dad kinda fell off a ladder and broke his back… so… yeah… He's ok now though, so I'll be posting as normal (hopefully). Well, I hope you guys enjoy this letter more than my semi-depressing life story XD

To whoever asked for the Gumshoe & Edgeworth request: I'm sorry I'm taking forever, it was one of the first requests. I tried to write it, but it was really, really short, and I decided that I didn't want to disappoint you. I'll find some inspiration to do it eventually, it's at the top of my list, mocking me :P

And yes, I picture Clay as being very forward and awkward XD

(O)

Vera,

Apollo told me that he met a girl while doing a case, and I was kinda interested, you know? He isn't great with getting girls. But he started talking about you for a little while, and he showed me a picture of this gorgeous girl. Apollo said that he wasn't planning on dating her, so I kind of perked up at the idea of getting to know such a pretty little thing myself. So you're a painter, right? I saw some of your sketches, and they're amazing. Apollo said that you drew a few of his cases on a canvas, just because you needed to sketch something underneath your paintings. You got the Gavinner guitarist's freakout down pat, with the fire and everything. So do you like space? I'm an astronaut. I love looking up at the stars and stuff. I guess you haven't really been outside of L.A., have you? Maybe I could show you what the night sky looks like once you leave the city. It's really pretty. It's my dream to go out there someday, in outer space. If the view from Earth looks cool, I can't wait to see how it looks from space, you know? Well, I hope you end up sending me a letter back. Just be careful what kind of stamps you use, ok?

-Clay Terran

(O)

Clay,

I wouldn't mind looking at the stars with someone.

-Vera Misham


	27. What NOT to do

So I know this isn't everyone's favorite ship… But what else was I supposed to write between Trucy and Juniper? Something creative? You guys should do more Trucy requests. She's my 2nd favorite character, and cool enough to make my profile pic. And literally nobody writes about her as a primary character and it makes me sad :c

(O)

Dear Juniper,

So I overheard Athena and you talking about Polly over the phone… You like him?! :D

Well, since I'm his sister kind of, I know all the things that he doesn't like, especially when it comes to girls. So I decided to make you a list, so you don't do anything he doesn't like on accident! Aren't I helpful? :)

1. He doesn't like his coffee black. Or with sugar. He's really complicated like that. He's like a half-milk half-coffee kind of guy. But he drinks it all the time, so you could probably make him pretty happy if you brought him some.

2. He hates romantic things like love songs and poetry and chick flicks. If you want to be romantic, go outside, away from other people.

3. He hates it when people make fun of him, which is probably why everyone does it so much.

4. He doesn't ever want to help me with my magic tricks :(

5. He might feel sad if you spend a lot of time under the stars, because it reminds him of Clay.

6. He gets annoyed when you get nit-picky over little details, even though he does it all the time. Like if you say that a stepladder is different than a ladder (because it is).

7. He hates anything louder than him, like rock concerts, or fangirls, or anything related to Klavier Gavin. I think he's just jealous.

8. He's scared of heights. It's kind of funny, actually.

9. NEVER, EVER INTERRUPT HIS CHORDS OF STEEL WORKOUT. It doesn't matter how loud he gets, the alternative is worse.

10. Try not to interrupt him in the middle of a case, either, or he'll be annoyed. Unless you have helpful evidence. Then he'll probably love you forever.

11. He's really scared of being in front of lots of people. It's actually really funny.

12. He doesn't like talking about his feelings. He's normally embarrassed of them.

13. He doesn't like it when people make fun of his hair. Even if he really does look like a demon, you shouldn't tell him that.

14. He hates nicknames.

15. He doesn't like reading newspapers, but sometimes he'll read the comics just to look professional from a distance.

16. He doesn't like public transportation, so he rides a bike everywhere. It can make him a little slow, but he almost never gets sick, unlike Daddy.

17. He knows when people lie, and nobody really likes that. So you probably shouldn't lie, or he'll find out.

18. He doesn't like cologne. He thinks it smells like pollution.

19. He freaks out when he finds dead bodies. Huh, I think that's kind of normal, though.

20. He doesn't like people commenting on his love life (because he has none)

Well, I hope I helped! ;D

-Trucy


	28. Gum Off My Shoe

Hey guys! Jeez, I've gotten a lot of reviews. Keep them coming, I love them :D

Oh, and none of you gave me recommendations for Trucy ;_;

The next one on my *magic* list is a Trucy one though, so next chapter you'll get her whether you like it or not :P

Well, on that note, here's my Edgeworth and Gumshoe request that's been sitting around for 3 years on my list! It's a nice list XD

These are e-mails, BTW. Edgeworth's a little bit too mushy to be in character, but if you hadn't talked to your (friend?) in 7 years, you should be a bit mushy, right? I mean, it's not like GUMSHOE I MISSED YOU LET ME LOVE YOU or anything. :P

(O)

Gumshoe,

I haven't seen you in quite some time, and I was wondering why that is. I assumed you were supposed to stick to me like gum on my shoe. How have you been since we last investigated at the Cohdopian Embassy?

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

It's been a while, hasn't it, pal? After that case, me and Maggey got together. We just got married about 5 months ago, and now she's pregnant :)

It's weird how fast the time went by, huh? It feels like just yesterday that we were burning things to find green fire.

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

Of all of the things you could remember about that case, you remember the green fire?! Well, it's nice to know that you and Maggey are together. You're rather good with children, from what I've seen. I think you'll make a good father to your child. I hope they like instant noodles, though.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Ever since the Blue Badger became really popular, I haven't had any money trouble. I can afford my electricity bill, my water bill, and I really could eat weenies every single day for the rest of my life! They decided to give me some of the profits from Gatewater Land, since I was the one to really spark their business. Me and Maggey have never been happier, pal!

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

I feel as if I've always associated you with money troubles, detective. And romantic troubles, at that. It's good to know that you've overcome those… Not that I helped all that much.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Don't worry about it, pal. A few years surviving off of instant noodles helps you to really appreciate the food you have. Plus, if I hadn't been punished for slipping up all the time, I wouldn't have learned a scrap of responsibility, would I? I learned a lot from you, pal. I should thank you for helping me be a better father.

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

I'm glad to hear that you don't resent my harsher years. I've grown much more relaxed since I was responsible for your wages, after all. You would think that being the Chief Prosecutor would prove more stressful than being an ordinary prosecutor, but there's something about not having to go up against Wright in court that has allowed me to regain my sanity, I believe. Of course, I did end up going against him in an unconventional case… He won, as always.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Were none of your defendants ever guilty? You really should have avoided Phoenix's cases, pal. He always had a knack for finding innocent clients. I heard that he was back to being a lawyer a while again; I didn't hear about you two facing off, though. Doesn't he have a daughter, too?

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

It was probably pride that forced me to keep taking his cases. I didn't like losing to him so many times. And yes, he has a daughter. She's adopted though; I couldn't imagine Wright as a husband. That just put some displeasing images through my head. But his daughter is a magician, and a decent one, at that. Besides that, she's most definitely Wright's daughter. She's got him down completely, from the incessant bluffing to the smug smile.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

I don't see him as being that terrible of husband, really. Sure, he went a bit over-the-top in college with the pink sweatshirt, but besides that, he seems like he'd be pretty dedicated. But I'd like to meet the little magician girl, she seems fun.

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

You always did enjoy spending time with kids. And thank you for reminding me of the picture that I was trying to push out of my head.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

I did, didn't I? Oh, Maggey and I were going to lunch now. I'll talk to you later, ok pal?

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

Enjoy your time together. I hope to speak to you soon.

-Edgeworth


	29. Calling Uncle

YES A TRUCY REQUEST. *Pukes rainbows* XD

So this is _Trucy _and **Edgeworth **emailing :D (I have Edgeworth do a lot of emails… I just can't picture him texting, or any other kind of conversational writing. And EVERYONE wants conversational writing, apparently :P)

So once again, you should go back through all of the old prompts and tell me which ones you want me to do the most. I've got more requests than I know what to do with. I made a nice little list that I titled SO MANY PROMPTS AHHHHHHH. It's a great list :D

I still want new prompts lol. I don't care if you've already given me 45 *cough ClayFan cough* I'm always open to new ones, especially if they're creative and fun.

(O)

_Hi Uncle Edgeworth! Daddy was telling me about you, and he said I should email you._

Er… I don't have any nieces. And I don't know who your father is. Although, I have to wonder how you know my email address and name.

_My name's Trucy! Uh… I don't know my Daddy's name. He's just Daddy. I only met him about two weeks ago._

**You only met your father two weeks ago?!**

_Oh, well, my Daddy ran away, so my new Daddy came and adopted me! _

**Ran away?! Do you know your new last name?**

_Oh! It sounds sooo cool. My name's Trucy Right! _

**Wait… Right, as in Wright?!**

_Oh yeah! It's got a W. _

**Is your father's name Phoenix? **

_Uh, I think so. See? I told you that you knew Daddy!_

**This is outlandish! Phoenix Wright, a father?!**

_He's a pretty good daddy, even if he doesn't help me with my magic tricks._

**Magic tricks?**

_Oh, I'm a magician! I do all kinds of tricks!_

**Do you know why Wright adopted you?**

_Umm… Well, Daddy was accused of killing Grandpa, so Daddy was helping Daddy in court, when Daddy vanished from the courtroom. I helped him escape! It was sooo funny, you shoulda seen the policeman's face! So then, Daddy felt bad because he thought that it was his fault that I didn't have a daddy anymore, so Daddy adopted me!_

**You have quite the Daddy.**

_I do, don't I? The first one was a magician like me, and my new Daddy's a piano player!_

**Phoenix Wright? A piano player? I heard he lost his badge, but he doesn't strike me as the musical type.**

_Well, he kind of pretends like he can play piano. His real job is playing poker. I help him sometimes. I'm a lot better at it than him._

**How old are you, exactly?**

_I'm eight and a half!_

**Aren't you a bit young to be playing poker?**

_It's only a card game! It's not even a tenth as dangerous as my knife throwing trick!_

**Aren't you a bit young to be playing with knives?**

_Probably._

**And this is why Wright shouldn't raise children alone.**

_Isn't that why I have you, Uncle Edgeworth?_

**Did Wright put the silly notion into your head that I'm your uncle?**

_He wanted to see what you would say._

**Tell him that I said that he's being as ridiculous as ever.**

_So you're just going to leave Daddy alone with knives and a little girl?_

**On second thought, I might have to drop in at some point. **

_Yay! Uncle Edgeworth's coming over!_

**I am NOT your uncle, Trucy.**

_Aww… :(_


	30. Cryptic as Always

Wow. I can't believe it took until chapter 30 for me to do a Phoenix and Edgeworth one lol. It wasn't like nobody requested it… It was thrown into a list somewhere and forgotten. I spent an hour reorganizing my requests yesterday. There were 42 of them XP

Well, I was thinking about doing another vote to decide the time period, but I'm going with AJ because the idea intrigues me and it was half-requested. BTW, I'm going to assume that Edgeworth's head prosecutor at this point. :D

And he still has his logic, of course ;)

(O)

Edgeworth,

You remember how I was working on the jurist system? Well, there's a murder case that I'd like to use as the trial case. The murder happened about an hour ago, so the file should be making it to your office pretty soon.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

You're cryptic as always. Which case are you referring to? The Gerund case just came in about fifteen minutes ago, is it that one?

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

It's about the murder of Drew Misham. It's an open and shut case, so I think it would be perfect.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

We haven't gotten that case yet, I'm afraid. But really, Wright? No case that you're involved in could possibly be open and shut. And there's also the fact that you knew about the case's existence even before I did. If you combine those two ideas, logic would suggest that there's more to this case than you let on.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

It's impossible to keep anything from you, is it? Yes, this case is very important. I'll give you a hint. Drew Misham is a forger.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Is this the forger that lost you your badge?! If it is, then you've got more of a motive than anyone, Wright! And considering that you're trying to change the justice system for the case… What exactly are you trying to do?!

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

Yeah, Misham lost me my badge. You don't think I killed him, do you? I do have a good idea of who the killer is, though, and knowing him, he wouldn't leave behind a single speck of evidence. That's why the jurist system is so crucial.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

You think it was Kristoph, don't you? He's in jail, Wright. He couldn't have murdered a man from inside solitary cell 13, I can assure you.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

You know me too well. Although, I have a very good reason to think that it was Kristoph. I need the Jurist System to take him down, though.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Using the Justice System for personal means is an obstruction of justice!

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

Is it really an obstruction of justice if it involves finding the guilty party?

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

The information for the Misham case just came in. I'll send it to be used as the trial case for the Jurist System.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

Thank you for doing this. It really does mean a lot to me. This case could get me my badge back.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Hmph. I owed you a few favors. My question is if your apprentice is ready for it. Kristoph was his mentor once, after all. If anyone knows the pain sending their mentor to prison, it would be me. He's only a rookie, Wright. I know that you have high hopes for him, but you're placing your badge on the line here.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I have more faith in Apollo and Trucy's ability to handle this than I have in Winston Payne's losing streak. He doesn't look like much, but he's the only lawyer out there who can win this case, I know it. There's a big difference between hope and faith, really, and I have both for Apollo. Plus, it's not like I would have a better chance of getting my badge back if Marvin Grossberg took the case. Apollo and Trucy can do this, I assure you.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

I hope this isn't a mistake on your part. It's strange how I can find myself believing in the most ridiculous of things when you talk about them. The case is Apollo's. Don't make me regret this, Wright. I only just became Chief Prosecutor, and I don't want the first case to ruin my reputation straight away.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I'll do my best trying to get my badge back, and I certainly won't tarnish your reputation more than I already have… At least, not in this case. :) It seems weird to return to being a lawyer, after all this time. I've been a piano player for longer than I was ever an attorney, after all. I still don't know where middle C is, though.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

I still can't begin to imagine you behind a piano. Perhaps I'll have to eat at the Borscht Bowl club before you get your badge back, (assuming you're correct about your apprentice's skill in court) so I can listen to your legendary playing.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I'd recommend bringing ear plugs, then. And your poker face. That's the most entertaining I get, really. Don't expect much more than Hot Cross Buns on the piano.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

You're going to need your daughter's help for our game, I'll warn you. I've got quite the poker face.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I can imagine. Well, I should probably get going. Trucy's still up, and she's probably going to want to investigate with Apollo tomorrow. I'll wait until tomorrow to tell him about this case. You know, feign ignorance about it :)

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Why anyone would possibly want to work under you is beyond me. At least tell the poor kid that it's a trial case for the Jurist system. You don't have to tell him that it's Kristoph, but don't pretend like it was the defendant, I beg of you.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

No promises. Well, thanks for all that you've done for us in this case. Good luck as Chief Prosecutor.

-Phoenix


	31. About my Daughter

Hmm. I've done so much writing today it feels great :D

Well, this is a fun request. Hats off to whoever requested it. (I just realized everyone mentioned in this fic wears a hat… :O)

BTW, Zak Gramarye is really OOC in this chapter… I haven't played AJ in like 6 months so sorry. I still think it's a funny letter, though. :P

(O)

Dear Phoenix Wright,

Now that you are taking care of my daughter, I should probably tell you some things about her. I made a list of things you should know.

1. She's obsessed with magic. If you don't give her any sort of prop, she will make your toaster disappear.

2. She wanted to be grown up and drink coffee, even though she's only eight. I always gave her decaf. Heaven knows what would happen to that child if she had caffeine.

3. She has a tendency to make her homework disappear if she doesn't want to do it. Somehow, it always ends up in her underwear drawer…

4. The kid's really smart, but her grades are terrible because she gets bored in class and doesn't pay attention. Since she's eight, you can probably teach her what she needs to know. She's a fast learner.

5. She's a really fast runner, but her endurance is terrible. If she starts chasing you, she'll get tired very fast.

6. She might want you to read her bedtime stories. It'll look like she's asleep after 30 seconds, but don't stop reading until you're about two minutes in, or she'll wake up and make you start over. Her favorite book is called "Don't let the Pigeon drive the bus".

7. She can get whatever she wants. That little girl can be quite threatening.

8. Limit the amount of sugar she eats, or you'll regret it.

9. No matter what she says, do NOT let her do the ring of fire magic trick. It's not a normal ring of fire, which is relatively safe, it's the Gramarye ring of fire.

10. Make sure your insurance covers both water and fire damage.

11. She loves water, but she can't swim. Don't let her go off the diving board by any means.

12. She hates vegetables, but I've managed to trick her into eating them by doing the types of tricks found on Google, like mixing avocados into a chocolate milkshake or things of that nature.

13. She loves music, and she has a very pretty voice, for an eight year old. When she was young, I would play the piano and my wife and her would sing together.

14. She's allergic to hand sanitizer. By that, I mean genuinely allergic, not just resistant to clean her hands (Well, she's that too). If you get the foaming kind, she's fine.

15. Don't let her put on makeup until a girl has taught her how to. Last time, she thought it would be more effective to use sharpie as eyeliner, and she went blind in one eye for two days.

16. She gets bored easily. It's sort of nice, because you always have enough time to play Frisbee for five minutes, no matter how busy you are.

17. Make sure she brushes her teeth. She'll try to trick you.

18. She's eight, so puberty is right around the corner. Good luck with that.

19. She doesn't understand what things are dangerous and what things aren't. Make sure she doesn't pet any stray animals, she's already had to be treated for rabies 3 times.

20. Her cape is dry clean only.

Well, thank you for taking care of my daughter. I wish I were there. Tell her that her Daddy loves her and misses her, and can't wait to see her again soon.

-_**Zak Gramarye**_


	32. Dear Daddy

I just realized something utterly terrible. I've gotten about 75 requests in total, and not one of them was of my OTP. I have 2 OTPs, and neither of them were actually suggested. (Ok, one of them is really obscure, so it's understandable, but the other one? Really?!) I'm a really bitter fangirl right now. XP

Well, now that I'm done with that sass fest, I'm taking out all of my bitter feelings in a really depressing fic. I HOPE ALL OF YOUR HEARTS MELT XP

(Jk I still love you guys. :D)

(O)

Daddy,

It's been a whole year since you died, right? Well, I haven't seen you for like eight years, but this has been the first year that I knew that you weren't coming back. I miss you, even if you were really mean to my new daddy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be a magician. I'd probably be something boring like a lawyer. Well, I guess lawyers aren't all bad. It was more fun investigating with Polly than it is being a busy sophomore. Daddy won't let me skip school to investigate anymore! It's not fair. I feel really lonely, being away from the agency all the time. Apparently it isn't cool to wear a cape to school. Well, I think it's cool, so I'm going to wear it anyways. It reminds me of you.

Well, there's a new girl at the agency. Her name's Athena. It's nice to have another girl around, but she can read people's emotions. I've tried to avoid her this week, because I don't want anyone to know how sad I am that you're gone. If they know how sad I am, they might think I don't like my new family. I do like them. But I miss you, a lot.

I remember when I was little, and we went to the circus. It was called Berry Big Circus, wasn't it? It didn't look like a berry, though. I think I tried tasting it, and it was gross. Well, anyways, I remember that one time when we met Max Galactica, and we got our pictures taken with him. And then you told him how all of his tricks worked, and he got really mad! It was so funny! He needs to come up with better tricks, if he wants to trick you. Well, I don't think he'll be able to trick you anymore, since you're… gone.

It still sounds weird. It doesn't feel any different. I feel like I could just walk into our old house, and you'd be in your bed, snoring. And Mommy would be there too, and she'd sing a song, and you'd join in, even though you can't really sing. But then she died, when my voice was beginning to sound pretty, like hers. I wish I could sing with her, even now. Apollo refuses to sing with me, but I heard him sing in the shower once. He was actually really good at singing. I don't let my new Daddy sing. He's really bad at it. Maybe I can get Athena to sing with me.

Well, I should probably go home now. It's getting cloudy, and I don't really want to know what graveyards smell like when it rains. I'll probably come back soon. I miss you.

Love, Trucy


	33. Covalent Bonds

This is my 3rd chapter for today, and it's only 3:00. I really need a life, don't I? XP

Well, thanks to White Weasel for mending my fangirl problems with this request XD

Here's my obscure OTP. But it's so freaking cute, you have to admit.

Keep the requests coming, guys. My goal is to keep writing this through the end of the school year in 2 months, if not longer. And I'll probably end up doing like 30 requests over Spring Break, because once again, I have no life XD Oh, and I'd really enjoy some crack requests. Of course, if you ask me to write a letter from Jean Armstrong to Charley, it probably won't be very long, but it'll probably be pretty funny XD

(Actually, I'm getting some really good ideas for that one… Oh goodness.)

Well, I hope this makes you fall in love with my OTP. Enjoy! :D

(O)

Hey Ema, this is Clay! Before you ask how I got your number, I should probably explain. No, I didn't stalk you, I promise. You know Apollo, right? Well, he's basically my best friend in the whole galaxy. I was texting him about how I met a girl at the Space Center yesterday, and he asked me what she looked like. I told him that she was wearing a white lab coat, and she had these cute pink glasses, and brown hair. Oh, and she ate these weird chocolate cheese puffs all the time that looked really gross. Apparently that's not the most common description of a girl, because Apollo asked if your name was Ema. So then he gave me your number. How do you know Apollo, anyways? XD

_Oh, hey Clay. I'm a detective. We've done a lot of cases together. My question is, why did Apollo give you my number? And why did you tell him about me in the first place? XP_

**You're a detective? I thought you were a scientist or something. I mean, you had a lot of test tubes, and you were at the Space Center. **

_I wanted to be a Forensic Scientist, but I failed my exam. But I still try and be as scientific as my job lets me. I realized that I'd never been to the space center, which was a great place to learn about Astronomy. _

**That makes sense. Well, everything except for the part about you failing your test. You seem pretty smart to me :(**

_I fell asleep during my test… I had stayed up all night studying, and they decided to make the decaf coffee look just like the regular kind..._

**That happened to me once. I had to take physics all over again, just because I fell asleep during the exam. Seems like you got even less lucky, though :(**

_Yeah. But it's ok, I still do my fair share of scientific investigation. Speaking of which, I observed that you managed to cleverly avoid my question._

**What question?**

_Why were you talking about me to Apollo, of all people?_

**He's my best friend. I tell him everything.**

_I tell my sister everything, but I don't go telling her about every guy I meet at the Space Center. _

**Then you don't really tell her everything, do you?**

_So why did you tell Apollo about me?_

**Don't you ever tell your sister about the cute guys you meet? **

_Cute guys is an oxymoron._

**Oh, so you swing the other way, huh? ;)**

_You're a glimmerless fop._

**I can glimmer if I want to :)**

_So you told Apollo about me because you thought I was cute?_

**Yeah. But it seems like that isn't going to work out, huh?**

_What?_

**Apparently guys can't be cute.**

_They can't. If they're cute, they're called boys, not guys :P_

**Oh, I see. Well, do you ever tell your sister about the **_**attractive**_** guys you meet at the Space Center?**

_I might._

**Is there anyone you told her about in particular? ;)**

_Starbuck was pretty cool, wasn't he? It was great to see such a famous astronaut. _

**Anybody else?**

_I wouldn't call him attractive, but it was pretty cool to meet Director Cosmos._

**Is that it?**

_Oh, I think I told her about an astronaut I met. He was kind of new, and he had scruffy black hair. Scientifically speaking, he was somewhat attractive._

**Why do you find me attractive, scientifically?**

_Fop. :P_

_I think further analysis is required._

**Do you have a hypothesis? ;)**

_Possible Hypotheses:_

_You like science. _

_You're funny. _

_Your hair doesn't defy science, unlike every other guy I know._

_I like your smile._

**Ooh, you've got four. Well, I'd better let you test those, shouldn't I? I know how excited you get about your scientific investigations. How about dinner tonight? ;)**

_Yes, scientific investigations are really important. As is food. I'm free at 7._

**7, huh? How about I pick you up? I know a great place :)**

_It's Pizza Galaxy, isn't it?_

**So much for surprises. **

_Did Apollo tell you where I live, too? Or were you planning on finding me with a space satellite? _

**I think I was going to go with the space satellite. **

_I live in the apartment complex next to the fire station over by People Park.. My room's 348b. _

**Were you worried that some of your scientific investigations would catch your apartment on fire? ;)**

_Glimmerless fop._

**Fire's pretty glimmery, isn't it? Well, I'll be over at 7 to help with your little investigation. ;)**

_Keep it up, and you'll be pretty glimmerous by the end of my investigation. Well, see you then. _

**See you soon :)**


	34. Demonic Vengeance

This is my 4th chapter of the day, because I have no life. I'm kind of bitter right now, for two reasons. 1, nobody requested my OTP Apollo/Ema at any point until I basically asked for it, and 2, because the one note I've been dying to write since I got the idea for this fic still hasn't been requested. It's one of those requests that should seriously slap you in the face, and I can't believe that nobody thought of it yet. (It's ok, I still love you guys) :P

Huh. I think my author's note is half as long as the fic. Oops. I couldn't think of too much to write. I thought it was funny, though. Enjoy! :D

(O)

Trixie,

I was kind of wondering whether you were actually convinced that I was a demon or not. I'm not really a demon lawyer. I'm just a normal, living, lawyer. Ok, so I use some hair gel, and I like red, and I have a loud voice. Having the same features does not a demon make. So uh… Yeah. I'm really just a normal person. I don't know exactly how to prove that, but the last time I checked, I'm innocent until proven guilty (although I'm beginning to wonder if that actually exists anymore, after a few of my more recent cases). I don't really know what else to say. And don't listen to Trucy, I'm not a demon, no matter what she says. She just thinks it's funny to see me get embarrassed.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Demon Lawyer,

I never actually thought you were a demon. Trucy told me that it would be funny if I pretended like you were, so I did. It really is funny seeing you embarrassed, Mr. Demon Lawyer.

-Trixie

(O)

Trixie,

Got any ideas on how I can get revenge on Trucy for this?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Demon Lawyer,

The only way I've figured out how to annoy her is through music. I painted the tops of all her CD's once. And I recorded a CD of me mocking all of the songs on her Gavinners CD.

-Trixie

(O)

Trixie,

I'm starting to think that you're the demon, actually.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Demon Lawyer,

And that's the reason that my father forces me to wear warding charms on my forehead. He believes they will keep me from getting into trouble.

(O)

Trixie,

Can I get a few of those for Trucy?

-Apollo

(O)

I included the die and go to heaven charm, one that puts you to sleep and doesn't let you wake up for anything (it lasts exactly eight hours, a perfect night's rest), a good luck charm, and 6 demon warding charms. Enjoy.

-Trixie

A/N: Ok, did anybody else pick up on the fact that Trixie called Phantom a ghost? SHE KNEW.


	35. Special Someone Setter-upper

Hey guys! So you know how I've reeeeally wanted a specific request to come up, and I've been complaining about it a lot? Well, you still haven't gotten it. So guess what we're going to do? I'm going to have a little game for you (Can you tell I'm getting desperate over here? XD).

1. Make a list of requests you think I want.

2. Put your favorite 3 requests at the top of the list.

3. If your list includes my favorite pair, I will drop everything and do your 3 requests first.

4. All of the requests will be added to my list of prompts, so I don't run out if I go a little insane over spring break.

Well. If none of you guess it after all of this, I think I'll just go and cry in a corner, so… yeah XD

Well, my sassy game aside, here's some cuteness. :D

(O)

Mr. Nick,

You should come to Kurain again! We're having an extra special training time just for special someones! You can sign up with Mystic Maya! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Sorry, but me and Maya aren't special someones. We're just friends. I know you like that kind of stuff, but me and Maya aren't like that. How exactly did you get that idea in the first place?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

But when Mystic Maya came home to Kurain Village, she wouldn't stop talking about you! She told me about how she was in jail, and you had to rescue her, even though you never met her! It was just like in Shrek, where he went to the castle, almost died a bunch of times, and saved the princess, and they lived happily ever after together! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I know my spiky hair has scared a few witnesses, but do I really look like an ogre to you?! And Shrek didn't even want to save the princess. He was forced to by the king. He didn't like the princess at all.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

But then they ended up falling in love! It's just like you and Mystic Maya! You guys keep saying that you don't love each other, but you guys have gone on so many adventures, and I just **know** that you'll fall in love eventually!

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

We aren't special someones, Pearls, and we're never going to be. What exactly did Maya tell you, anyways, about when we first met?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Umm… She said that she was crying because Mystic Mia was dead, and you came and cheered her up. Then the cops came, and took her away, and you went to go and save her. But then you got arrested because you saved her, so you had to defend yourself! And then you were losing, so she channeled Mystic Mia, and you both saved each other! See? You **are **special someones. You guys saved each other right away, and you barely even knew each other! It's like you were made for each other! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

All I did was find the truth, Pearls. That's my job. Even if it wasn't Maya, and it was some other person, I would've done the same.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

But it wasn't some other person! It was you! Destiny put you together! Why won't you love her? Is she not pretty enough or something? :(

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

No, that's not it at all! It's just that it sounds… Weird. It would be like falling in love with your little sister. Because Maya really does feel like a little sister to me, Pearls.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

So does that mean that you think Mystic Maya is pretty? :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Did you read any of what I just wrote?! Sure, she's kind of pretty… But in a sister kind of way, not in a romantic kind of way. I don't like her like that.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Brothers **never **call their sisters pretty! Do you ever watch TV? You love Mystic Maya, I just know it!

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

What is it going to take to convince you that I don't love Maya?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

You would have to take her out on a date, and not want to go on another one.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

So if I took Maya out to dinner, you would stop bothering us?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Yes. But it can't just be a fast food restaurant, it has to be **romantic**.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

As long as romantic doesn't mean making my wallet look too much scrawnier than it already is. And you can be the one to tell Maya about this plan.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Oh, I did. She thought it would be a great idea :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

She agreed that fast?! I get the feeling that tonight's going to be the weirdest day of my life.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Tonight? That's pretty soon! I bet you **really **want to see Mystic Maya! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

What?! No! I just assumed that you were talking about tonight… It's not that I want to see her tonight! I mean, it's not like I don't want to see her tonight either, but…

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

It's ok, I know what you mean ;)

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I get the feeling that you don't.

-Phoenix


	36. Flimmerous Gops

That wonderful fangirl moment when you get to write about your OTP :D

Well this is my second story of the day, there may be another one, considering how bored I've been this weekend. I hope my story entertains you guys if you're as bored as I am XD

Well, none of you have won the game yet. Here's a hint: It's not romantic (I know, a real shocker coming from me).

Well, enjoy **Apollo **and _Ema _texting each other. This is actually really cute I'm so proud.

(O)

**Is this Ema?**

_Who are you, and how did you get my number?_

**Well, I'll take that as a yes. Uh, this is Apollo. Prosecutor Gavin gave me your number.**

_How did that fop get my number?! _

**He's your boss. Didn't you have to fill it in on a paper somewhere?**

_Not a bald hypothesis. Well, why did you text me?_

_*bad_

**Lol, way to go Ema. And uh… I don't really know how to ask this, now that I think about it.**

_Should I be scared?_

**Yeah… Trucy decided that she was going to brag to all of her friends that her brother was really cool and had a cute girlfriend, so now all of her little freshman classmates want her to prove it -_-**

_And you're playing along because why, exactly?_

**I don't know... I guess it's because she gets bullied a lot, and I've been there. When I was her age, I was an awkward orphan who nobody liked. One time, I bragged that my hair was actually a radio antenna that my spy organization used to contact me with. One of them actually called the cops on me. Ever tasted prison food?**

_How in the world was that supposed to make you sound cool? XD_

**I don't know. Spies are cool. **

_Well, all right then. It's too bad to hear that Trucy gets made fun of. I guess wearing a magician's hat and a cape is a bite of a bold fashion statement, huh?_

_*bite_

_*BIT_

**Lol Ema, you're having a rough time with your phone today. And yeah, I wonder why she doesn't just make her bullies disappear, though. Just throw them in her magic panties or something. Actually... Maybe that's not such a good idea.  
**

_Yeah... I need to take some lessons from her. There's a certain glimmerous fop that I'd love to make disappear. Oh, yeah. So why are you telling me about this, again?_

**I need someone to play the girlfriend… :S**

_Didn't Trucy say you had to have a cute girlfriend? _

**Yeah. Your point?**

_I'm not exactly the hottest item for you to choose from. _

**You look pretty cute to me… **

_I'm flattered -_-_

_But really. I'm 5'1", I eat too many Snackoos, and I wear science related clothes all the time. I'm pretty sure that you can find someone better than me._

**Hey, I'm 5'5", and I'm a guy. I might look less scrawny next to you. And what do you mean by "I eat too many Snackoos"? You're nowhere close to being fat, if that's what you were thinking. And as for your science clothing? It's not like you're glued to your lab coat all the time… Or that you're all that unattractive in it.**

_That's debatable._

**Ema, I think you're beautiful. Now, will you be my girlfriend? Please?**

**I mean like for Trucy's friends. Not like my girlfriend girlfriend.**

**This is awkward.**

_Who's the one having the texting problems today? XP_

_Fine, I'll do it. On one condition._

**Are you going to tell me this condition, or am I going to sit here staring at my phone like a middle schooler?**

_I have 2 questions. 1: How many girls have you asked already, and 2: Why did you ask me in the order that you did?_

**I asked you first, because you were the first girl who came to mind. Is that really so hard for you to believe?**

_I don't know… I guess I gave up on myself a long time ago. Science was my life, and I guess it feels like I failed my life. You wouldn't understand, you're amazing at what you do. You always find innocent clients, and you always get them the right verdict._

**Would I? My very first case, I accidentally used forged evidence. My badge could've been stripped from me in my very first trial. I felt like a failure. I mean, Mr. Gavin was guilty, there was no doubt about that. But without that forged evidence, there was no way I could have proved it. I felt so helpless, I ran away for 2 months. I felt like I lost everything at that moment. But you know what? I moved on. I decided that if I was ever going to stop feeling guilty about that trial, I was going to have to prove to myself that I wasn't a failure. And I did. And I learned a valuable lesson that day: don't accept evidence from strangers. -_-**

_Apollo… I don't know what to say._

**From my perspective, you've been more successful in finding evidence than the entire forensics team combined. I think you're brilliant, whether you passed some dumb test or not. So don't worry about that anymore. Just do the best that you know how to do, and things will always get better.**

_Thanks, Apollo. I should probably tell you what my condition is now. :')  
_

**Weren't your questions the condition?**

_No._

**Ok, don't leave me here staring at my phone like a middle schooler.**

_I don't want to pretend._

**What?**

_You said that you wanted me to pretend to be your girlfriend. I don't want to pretend._

**You mean you… You want go out with me?**

_To be honest, I don't think you need any help to sound like a middle schooler, Apollo. -_-_

**Why? **

_First, tell me. Do you accept the condition?_

**Yeah. But why would you want me as your boyfriend? Oh gosh, that sounds weird :S**

_Do I need to cure all of your insecurities, too? Well, for one, you like science. You treat me like I'm meaningful, as a (kind of) coworker, and a person. I can be as grumpy or weird as I want, and you never judge me (out loud, anyways). You laugh at my nerdy science jokes, you make me feel slightly less short, and you're good at cheering me up. Plus, you're really fun to make fun of, because you get embarrassed really easily, and you look really cute when you blush. Does that answer your question?_

**Yeah. Thanks, Ema. **

_You're welcome. So when do you need me to come over and be cute for the freshmen? XP_

_Apollo?_

_Where did you go?_

_Apollooooooooooo_

**Oh, sorry. Um, quick question. How do you wash blood out of carpet, scientifically?**

_Soak it with water, and then use bleach if it's white, and cat shampoo if it's not, and then vaccum over it. Um, quick question. Why do you need to know that?_

**Trucy just told me that this was all a stunt to get me to ask you out -_-**

_You need help hiding the body?_

**Nah, I think I'll let her live. See, she backed up when I started attacking her with my Chords of Steel, and she tripped on one of her magic props and cut her arm on the coffee table in the office.**

_Serves her right. I mean, poor girl. I hope she feels better XD_

**Yeah, she'll be whining about this all week.**

_Why was she trying to play matchmaker, anyways?_

**Actually, I have no idea. I probably called you cute once without realizing it or something like that.**

_How romantic. Well, I'm starving. Do you want to go out for dinner?_

**Sure. Where do you want to go?**

_Nothing too romantic, it grosses me out. What about Eldoon's?_

**My wallet loves you.**

_I do too ;)_

**Nothing too romantic, huh?**

_I meant that I didn't want to be surrounded by other people kissing._

**Just other people, huh?**

_Since when were you so forward? XP_

**I'm just pressing the witness' testimony. Sorry if that qualifies as forward.**

_You're a gop._

_*fop_

**Nah, just call me a flimmerous gop. I like it :D**

_Gop. :P_


	37. Withdrawals

Hey guys! Nobody's won the game yet. I think I might pull a Magnifi Gramarye if you guys don't get it soon XP

Ok, imagination time. **Godot** wasn't allowed to have coffee in prison. The withdrawals gave him a heart attack. Oh noeeee. Ok, so Godot's almost dead. He's lying on his deathbed. So when you have a heart attack, I'm pretty sure you can't talk. Just a guess. So he's… Umm… Let's say he can text, or this fic is going nowhere fast. _Phoenix_ walks into the room. This is what happens.

(O)

**Trite? What are you doing here?**

_I heard you weren't going to make it much longer, and I wanted to see you._

**Well, of course I wasn't going to make it much longer. They wouldn't give me coffee.**

_I heard. Someone will probably press charges._

**It's good to know other prisoners will get to drink coffee because of me. **

_I'll bet. _

**Is Maya coming?**

_She's on her way from Kurain, it'll be another hour and a half._

**I doubt I'll make it that long.**

_Very optimistic of you._

**Isn't it? I'll get to see my kitten soon.**

_You miss her a lot, don't you?_

**Enough to try and ruin your life. Unsuccessfully, of course.**

_Sorry I didn't make my life easy enough to ruin._

**You should really try harder next time, Trite. **

I miss Mia, too. I wish I could see her again. I do get to sometimes, because Maya and Pearls can channel her, but it's not the same.

**She was incredible, huh?**

Yeah. She taught me everything I ever would need to know in order to be a successful lawyer in one case.

**My kitten had some claws, didn't she…**

_Yeah. She sharpened mine too, I think._

**She did a good job. It's nice to know that I'll be leaving behind someone who will always find the truth. I wouldn't like to imagine what would become of the courts without people like you. Are you on any cases now?**

Yeah, I've got a trial tomorrow, involving a bunch of magicians. The police wouldn't let me investigate the scene of the crime, and they still won't let me know who the witness for the trial is.

**Sounds like you've got this one in the bag. Or should I say, the magic hat.**

Yeah, it's no different than a normal trial. I won a trial after being hit over the head with a fire extinguisher once. I'll be fine.

**Just don't get too cocky, all right?**

It's against a rookie prosecutor.

**Maybe you can be a little cocky. But just a little.**

Are you ok? Your breathing's getting shallower.

**I'm dying, Trite. No, I'm not ok. **

Are you any less ok than you were before?

**The coffee gets colder and colder the longer you leave it on the bench.**

I'm going to take that as a yes.

**Trite… Thanks for coming. But I think I'll be leaving soon.**

Maya will be really upset.

**Take care of that kid, won't you? She's a great girl.**

I will. Take care of Mia for me.

**I will. She's a great girl, too.**

Thanks.

**Oh, and I've got one last request.**

Yeah?

**Don't lose that trial tomorrow just because you came to watch this old man go.**

I won't. And you aren't even that old.

**Goodbye, Trite.**

Tell Mia I said hi.

**Darn. That would've been a really good time to die.**

You mean you aren't dying?

**I thought I was. But when I closed my eyes, they wouldn't stay shut.**

Oh. So you're still going to die?

**Death is as mysterious as coffee itself. Speaking of coffee, could you get me some? I'm actually really thirsty right now. **

You're on your deathbed, and you're asking for coffee?

**What better time is there?**

In the morning?

**I won't get another morning, Trite.**

All right, I'll get you your coffee.

**Thanks Trite. This coffee is terrible, by the way.**

Welcome to the hospital.

**Welcome? I've been here a while, actually.**

Huh. Your breathing sounds less strained.

**I do feel a bit better.**

Maybe they just need to fill your IV bag with coffee. I think you've got more of that in your veins than actual blood.

**You think? **

Do you think the doctors would do it?

**They might. What have they got to lose?**

Well, it wouldn't look good on your autopsy report if you died of a caffeine overdose instead of a heart attack.

**You'd defend them, wouldn't you?**

Sure, after I beat the rookie tomorrow. All right, I'm going to go make a fool of myself by asking them to pump coffee into your blood.

**If nothing, I'll die in laughter, at least.**

Thanks. Well, they laughed, but they're going to try it. Who knows what'll happen?

**Trite… The coffee's a little hot.**

Stop texting and let them do the IV.

Hey, you look a lot better.

**Does this mean that I'm not going to see my kitten today? Aww.**

Well, at least you'll get coffee now.

**True.**

A/N: Well. That was a beautiful anti-climax XD

I can't kill off Godot! Are you serious?! I hope you guys enjoyed that, it ended up being a lot funnier than it was supposed to. This story was overall just… Special.


	38. What do you want for Christmas?

SOMEONE WON THE GAME! :D I told one person, and the other person-Lumos314- figured it out in a PM (I didn't give her any hints) As a hint, here's what they said:

"Oh my lord! Hahahaha, how does that even happen?! And as you said, you asked for Trucy requests. How does nobody think of that... Well I didn't think if it either XD In all honesty I thought it was going to be Kristoph and Klavier when I saw "non romantic" :P"  
"...Wow... That was really way too hard... You're totally right! That was obvious in retrospect..."

So Lumos314 gets 3 free requests. The next person to figure this out from that gigantic clue gets one free request. Then I'm doing my pair. :P

(O)

Father,

Everyone in Mrs. Tegend's fourth grade class is writing a letter to Santa, to tell him what they want for Christmas. We all agreed that Santa Claus doesn't exist, so she told us to write the letter to our parents instead. All of the other students are asking for I-pods and bikes and video games (well, except for Larry. He wanted a pony to give to a pretty girl in our class as a Christmas present), but I didn't find any of that to be very interesting. Instead, I have a different request. You know how you always go away on Fridays to the courthouse, and I never get to see you? I want to go to watch one of your trials, so that I can spend some time with you, and learn to be a lawyer like you someday. I think that I am old enough to get to go see a trial, even if it's a grown up activity, like you said. I even defended Phoenix when he was falsely accused of stealing my money. I really want to spend some more time with you, especially around Christmas time. I know you're busy, but if I get to go to one of your trials, I'll be really good. I'll sit in the gallery, and you won't even know I'm there. That's all I really want for Christmas, I just want to spend some time with you.

Love,

Miles

(O)

Miles,

I agree. I think you're very mature for your age, and I would love to let you watch one of my trials for Christmas. Next Friday, the 21st, isn't a very exciting trial. I have a murder trial on the 28th if you want to come with me then, though. I'm very proud that you want to do something so grown up for Christmas. I already did my Christmas shopping, though, so I might as well give you those as well.

Love,

Dad

(O)

Father,

Thank you so much! I'll be so good, I promise. Father, what do you want for Christmas? I think I should get you something, too.

Love,

Miles

(O)

Miles,

I know you'll be good, son. All I want for Christmas is to spend some time with my son, albeit I wouldn't mind it if you cleaned up the kitchen a little.

Love,

Dad

A/N: If you didn't catch the depressing irony… DL-6. :P


	39. Sorry, not Sorry

Hey guys! So dances-like-flames wins all the brownie points. She hasn't asked for any requests ever, and her very first request was the one that I wanted. So after I'm done with Lumos314's third request, I'll do that one, and then I'll be back on track. Now, I bet you're all wondering what it was. Prepare to feel like an idiot, like everyone else who got it did. It was Apollo and Trucy XD Well, enjoy! :D (O) Princess, I hope you don't expect me to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm not. If I hadn't taken the hostages, my brother would be dead. But… I do regret hating you all of these years. Your mother was the most amazing woman I've ever known, and it was as if her shadow lived longer than she did. But really, you've grown up a lot. You aren't some annoying little kid who hangs out with my robots all the time, you're a young woman now. Without you, my brother would be dead, whether I had taken the hostages or not. As much as I hate to admit it, staring at the walls of my jail cell has reminded me just how much I'm grateful to you. You didn't cower in the face of your mother's death, like I did, you sprung out from where she left off. You used her power to fix the court system, and bring justice back. And you saved Simon, too. So really, I'm sorry that things had to go how they did, but I'm glad how things turned out. Oh, and tell the little magician girl thank you. She made the hostages a lot less scared, with her magic tricks and things. She reminded me of you, actually. You always tried to do everything that you could to cheer people up, no matter what you yourself were going through. Starbuck was telling me about how you managed to feel happy for him, even though you were taking his place in jail. It's cool, really. Maybe you could take my spot, too. Ha, no. I deserve to be here. After what you've done, you deserve a lot better than that. Well, enjoy your freedom. Maybe you could visit, I'm really bored here. Although, there's a pretty nice view of the nice sky from jail. My brother wasn't lying about that. -Aura 


	40. Perfect Imperfection

Hey guys! This is my third request for Lumos314, the game winner. After that, I'll do Trucy and Apollo, and then I'll get back on schedule. Starting with Dahlia and Iris, and then Trucy and Athena, and then the other 72 requests. Everybody happy? XD

Wow, 100 reviews. Thanks for talking so much, guys. That puts me on the top 50 reviewed stories list :D

(O)

Papa,

It's strange how the one person I thought was perfect ended up being the least perfect person of all. I've always looked up to you, as a prosecutor, and as my father. But now, I can only look down, your entire life represented by a little line between 1951 and 2017. I was angry at first. I went all the way to America just so that I could face the man who took down my papa, but he took me down, too. I whipped that fool until he couldn't stand anymore. But that fool taught me something. He lost a trial, and destroyed his perfect record—and all he could do was laugh. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. Then, I realized that he was happy, simply because he found the truth. He almost got his assistant killed just to put a criminal behind bars. He was a million times happier to lose than you were, simply because he had done what he thought to be right. And what about you? You killed a man, and adopted little brother to torture him for simply being alive. If perfection means giving up being a human being, I don't want to be perfect anymore. I want to fight for the truth. I've lost quite a few cases, to be sure, but it's simply because the police department can't find the right criminal. I've found the truth, which is something to be proud of. But you're a fool. A foolish fool who foolishly believed that he was more important than anybody else. I don't want to be like you, papa. I want to live.

-Franziska


	41. A Little About Love

Hey guys! Sorry if the last stories depressed you, dramatic irony is my favorite XD This should be sweet, I think. A little sad at one point, but sweet. I'll write some non sad fluff eventually lol. This is _Trucy _and **Apollo **texting. I'm going to assume that they know they're siblings at this point.

I bet you can't guess what I'm going to say next lol. Enjoy! :D

(O)

_Hey Polly?_

**That's not my name.**

_I have a question._

**Call me Apollo and I'll answer it. I think. **

_Apollo and I'll answer it. I think., you know how a bunch of girls have crushes on you?_

**-_- What are you talking about? **

_Every girl ever has a crush on you. Athena, Ema, Juniper… Everyone._

**What?! No they don't. That's just your teenage girl mind talking. I'm just friends with all three of those girls.**

_Oh, I forgot Vera, too._

**Trucy. They. Do. Not. Have. Crushes. On. Me.**

_What if I had conclusive evidence to prove it?_

**You don't, so that's too bad.**

_Athena calls you her "partner". You never called me your partner, once. Plus, you accused her of murder, and she forgave you right away. And then there's Ema. Ema calls you Apollo, even though she calls everyone else "Mr. Wright" or "Glimmerous Fop", or some other title. She's never even used my name, I don't think. And then, there was the fact that she was having a horrible day, someone died, and then a body went missing because of us, and she forgave you in 5 seconds. She even shared her food with you. Do you know what it takes to get a girl to give away chocolate? And Junie, too. She starts knitting a scarf with hearts on it every time she sees you! That's not exactly subtle. And she coughs more, like she's nervous to be around you. And she called you "warm". You don't just go up to a random guy on the side of the road and call them warm, Apollo. And Vera was scared of strangers, but she was perfectly happy around you, and even smiled a whole bunch._

**Athena calls me her partner in a completely platonic sense. And she's a forgiving person. Ema uses my first name because I'm her age and I'm not Prosecutor Gavin. She'd call Athena by her first name, I'd bet. And she has a lot of Snackoos. She could afford to share. And Juniper might just like heart patterned scarves, and maybe my hair scares her or something. And I was sick when she called me warm, wasn't I? Maybe she was worried I had a fever. And I saved Vera from jail. Of course she'd be grateful.**

_That was kind of pathetic towards the end. Oh, and I noticed that you skipped the part about Ema and the disappearing body ;)_

**That's because not even I understood that. But I'm positive it has nothing to do with any perceived romance on your part.**

_Suuuuure. Well, since you're so oblivious to all of this, I guess you won't be able to answer my question._

**I can try. What is it?**

_Well, since you've managed to get a bunch of girls falling head over heels in love with you, I wanted to ask for help, since there's this reeeeeally cute guy in my class. But you don't seem to know much about flirting, you just do it accidentally. _

**I don't accidentally flirt! Or flirt on purpose! And who is this guy?**

_You totally flirt! Juniper was calling you cute and stuff, and you told her "Thanks Juniper! It means a lot to me". Of course, then I jumped in and ruined the moment, but whatever. _

**She wasn't calling me cute! And I wasn't flirting! She was thanking me for being a good lawyer. Do you know how many of my clients have done that? None.**

_Because she likes you, duh!_

**She doesn't like me!**

_Gosh, Apollo, don't be so oblivious. _

**Whatever. Now, who was this "cute guy"?**

_Oh, his name is Trey… He's so cute. But I'm kinda shy, so… I don't know what to do._

**If you're shy, I have antisocial personality disorder. If he's really that great, you won't have to flirt. It'll just happen naturally.**

_You would know a lot about that, I guess. But I don't think it'll happen naturally. He's kinda popular, and I'm… not. His friends make fun of me, actually._

**I'll ignore that first part for now. Does he stick up for you?**

_No. But he doesn't make fun of me like other popular guys do._

**Trucy… You don't need him.**

_What do you mean? _

**Trucy, you deserve a lot better than "well, he's not as bad as he could be". You deserve someone who will look after you, and will feel happy just to see you. I don't care if he's the cutest guy you've ever met, looks won't matter ten years from now. I want to see you with someone who will treat you like you're the best thing that ever happened to him.**

_Aww, Polly! You're so romantic!_

**I'm serious! And if you don't find someone in high school, it's because people like you are really hard to find at your age. **

_I'm just an ordinary sophomore, really. I'm not that amazing._

**I think you are! You were kidnapped, and what did you do? Instead of panicking like all the other hostages, you decided to cheer them all up with magic tricks. You're younger than me and you managed to solve some of my cases before I did. Without you, we wouldn't have realized that Mr. Letouse's death was predicted in a song. You're brilliant, and sweet, and funny, and you keep a smile on your face when nobody else can. I'm not going to let some overrated lunch tray take my little sister from me and treat her like she's an ordinary sophomore. You're a lot more than that, Trucy.**

_Aww, thanks Polly. You're better than an overrated lunch Trey :D_

**You still want to date him, don't you?**

_Yeah. _

**What's the point?**

_Huh?_

**Why do you want to date someone? I've never seen the point, myself.**

_Because when you date someone, you can trust them with anything. You can snuggle and nobody makes fun of you, they do weird things just to make you smile, you can talk and they'll listen. They're always the first person you go to, whenever you need help. _

**Assuming all that's true, and you didn't just get that off of TV, what's the point?**

_Didn't I explain that?_

**You don't need a boyfriend to snuggle on the couch or to be listened to.**

_I know, but it's just the idea of knowing that someone really cares about you._

**What about me and Mr. Wright and Athena? What are we, chopped liver? Actually, after that last case with Blackquill, we might be.**

_It would make sense. You do both smell funny :P_

_But I don't know. Everyone's so busy all the time. I haven't gotten to see anybody much this year. I'll go to the agency after school, and it'll be empty, because everyone's out on some case. It's not like it's your fault, but you guys can't always be there for me. I just don't want to feel lonely anymore—and Dr. Who isn't fun when you can't scoot closer to someone as soon as they blink. _

**Trucy… I didn't realize how much we've been gone, but it makes sense, now that I think about it. I haven't gotten to see you much at all, huh? Especially since I took a leave of absence, and all. That's it. You're coming over tonight, after your show at the Wonder Bar. We're going to watch Dr. Who together, just like we used to. What flavor of ice cream do you want?**

_Polly, you don't have to. I know you're still really stressed out after the Phantom case and stuff. But if you insist, I wouldn't object to some raspberry chip._

**Object? You're starting to sound like one of us! And yeah, I'm still really upset that Clay's gone. But if that case has taught me anything, I can't be angry about that forever, or I'll only hurt myself. And I think eating ice cream and watching sci-fi shows with my little sister is the best way to start feeling happier again. **

_Thanks, Polly. I love you :)_

**Thanks to you too, Trucy.**

_So do Athena, and Ema, and Juniper, and Vera… ;)_

**Love **_**you**_** too -_-**

_Stop denying your feelings! I know you have to like one of them…_

**If I throw in buffalo wings, will you stop talking about this?**

_Extra spicy?_

**No, you'll take two bites, and then waste it. I'll just go normal spicy.**

_But what if it's not spicy enough?_

**I'll pick up some jalapenos -_-**

_Thanks, Polly! You'll cuddle with me too, right?_

**What, so you can shove me off the couch as soon as you see a weeping angel?**

_Hey, it's you or Trey…_

**Fine, but if I fall, I'm dragging you with me.**

_Thanks, Polly :)_

**You're welcome.**


	42. Why?

STOP GIVING ME DEPRESSING PROMPTS GUYS. It's ok, the next one'll be of Athena and Trucy. I don't know how depressing that can get. XD

Well, enjoy having your heart ripped out, eaten by Furio Tigre, puked out, having it burst into flames because of Daryan, and having Trucy make it disappear! :D

(O)

Dahlia,

How could you do this? You tried to kill him! I said I would get back the necklace. If you had just told me, I would have stolen it or something. You shouldn't have murdered anyone over it! Now, he will never love me again, because he thinks that I'm you. Dahlia, I loved him, even if he was only a tool for you. Now, he hates me, and he doesn't even realize that I exist. If you had just told me that I was running out of time, you wouldn't be on death row right now, and I would still have my Feenie. Why couldn't you trust me? I'm your sister. If I wasn't worth trusting, I would have turned you in by now. But I didn't. Why didn't you believe in me? Because you couldn't trust me, both of our lives have been ruined, and only one of us really deserved it. I know that I was just a tool for you to get back Feenie's necklace, but he meant something to me, Dahlia! I helped you every time you asked for it. You didn't just neglect me, you hurt me. What was the point? Did I do something wrong? I did everything you asked me to, except for getting back the necklace. I would have stolen it from him if you had told me what you were going to do! Dahlia… Why?

-Iris

(O)

Iris,

Your feelings have made you weak. It's a good thing I separated you two before you were softened into utter uselessness. My only regret is allowing him to live.

-Dahlia


	43. Office Pranks

Wow, I've been on Spring Break for a total of 17 minutes now. It feels great. Well, I'm actually going to Wisconsin and eating cheese this weekend, so I won't be back in the murky depths of Ohio until Tuesday. Maybe I'll have wi-fi at some point this weekend, but I actually do kinda want to spend some time with my little baby cousins. I know, I'm such a jerk to you guys, aren't I? XD

Once I come home, I'll be back to having no life, so I'll end up writing like 5 chapters a day. Enjoy that XD

Well, I'm supposed to write something fluffy. Well, I really wanted to write something sad (like when Apollo was hit with a rock), but I guess I won't *cue dramatic Haaaannnnngggghhhh*. It might be a little bit depressing, but I think you guys deserve a little happiness once in a while, right? XD

This is _Athena _and **Trucy **texting a decent while after the Phantom case.

(O) 

Hey, Athena?

_Oh, hey Trucy! What's up?_

Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something.

_Sure, what is it? _

Well, it's April Fool's day tomorrow, and I need help setting up ;)

_Oh, this sounds fun! What are you planning?_

Well, I want to put shaving cream under Polly's desk, so he'll get it all over his pants when he sits down. You know how he always squishes himself against any table he sits at?

_No, but I'll take your word on that. You guys are practically siblings._

If Polly was my brother, I think he'd disown me XD

_Oh, don't say that. Remember how much he cried when he saw you after the Phantom case?_

That was so funny! It was even more than he did when I got kidnapped by gangsters!

_You got kidnapped by gangsters?!_

No, but Polly thought I did. He was about to lose in court, so I pretended like Mr. Hat was a gangster who was kidnapping me, and the judge took a recess. Polly won that case :D

_You should be my co-council sometime XD_

It was so fun. And Polly presented my panties in court that day as evidence, and everyone was making fun of him.

_Why did Apollo have your underwear?!_

It was evidence.

_Wait, it was actually evidence? Did someone strangle someone to death with your underwear?_

No. There was this guy who stole my panties, who witnessed the murder. He stole a gangster's panties, too.

_That's creepy._

He was trying to figure out how they worked, claiming that it was for science.

_How does underwear help science?_

Oh, they were my magic panties. He was mad because I pulled a frozen chicken out of it.

_Oh. You should have said that to begin with! _

Oops. Oh yeah, we kinda got distracted. Can you help me with April Fool's?

_Yeah. Do you have anything else you need besides shaving cream? I can go to the store. _

Well, rubber bands for the faucets. You know how you can make them spray you when you turn on the sink. Oh, and you could buy tin foil. We could wrap all of Polly's stuff with it! It would be soooo funny!

_I have a really awful idea._

I want to hear it :D

_We could move Charley to my apartment, and we could replace him with a dead tree._

Daddy would cry! We should totally do it.

_Why does he love that tree so much, anyways? I mean, it's kind of pretty, but he's obsessed with it._

Oh, it belonged to his old mentor.

_Oh! Who was his mentor?_

Uh, I think her name was Mia. She died a while ago. Daddy got accused of murdering her, and he defended himself! It was only his second case, too!

_Woah! When I got accused of murder, there was no way I could have defended myself. Wait, how did she die?_

Oh, she got hit over the head in the office, with a statue or something.

_Wait… You mean the Wright Anything Agency?!_

Yeah. She died right under the window. Daddy said it took a really long time to wash the blood out.

_Ahh! What if her ghost is like, haunting our office or something?!_

It's ok, she's friendly. :D

_I'll take your word on that. So anyways, I'm going to go get a dead tree, some shaving cream, and some tin foil. Anything else?_

Hmm… We have to do something else to Daddy.

_Yeah, most of your pranks were for Apollo. What should we do?_

We could add soap to his grape juice.

_Or vinegar. Technically, vinegar comes from grapes XD_

I have a funny idea, but I don't think we can do it.

_What is it?_

Well, you remember Prosecutor Gavin, right?

_The rock star? Yeah._

Well, I thought it would be really funny if we sent him a video of Polly singing.

_Apollo sings?_

Yeah. I had to share a hotel room with him once, and he was singing in the shower. He actually sounds pretty good. It must be from all of those Chords of Steel workouts.

_Oh man, I've gotta hear this! But how are we supposed to get him to sing?_

That's why I said that I don't think we can do it.

_What if you started playing a song he really liked?_

I know what kind of music he doesn't like… But not what he likes.

_He makes a lot of Beatles' references. I'd bet he likes them._

Who are the Beatles?

_How do you not know who the Beatles are?! I grew up with robots for friends, and then I moved to Europe, and I STILL know who they are. They're the most famous band ever!_

They must be old.

_Kind of. They broke up a long time ago. Do you know what song Apollo was singing in the shower?_

It went like "Hey dude, don't make it bad, take a bad song and make it better" or something like that.

_Was it Hey Jude?_

Maybe? I was laughing too hard.

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was Hey Jude. That's a Beatles' song. We could totally get him to sing to that!_

We could try, at least. Prosecutor Gavin would laugh SO HARD. I can hide behind the couch, and have it playing on repeat or something.

_I think I'm going to die laughing. XD_

You can't die yet! You still need to buy a tree.

_Wow, thanks Trucy. Well, I'm off to a store, so I can die in peace._

See you tomorrow—can you get to the office an hour early?

_Yep. This is going to be the best day ever :D_


	44. Feeling Fine

Hey guys! I'm writing one more chapter before I leave, because I don't know. XD

Well, I've gotten 2 requests for _Clay_ and **Apollo**. One was of mature Apollo to dead Clay, one was of Kristoph's apprentice Apollo to Starbuck's apprentice Clay. Well, I've had enough of dead people for a while, but Kristoph was in jail by the time Clay became an astronaut. So I'm going to do one of the more intriguing parts of their relationship—Apollo was talking in case… 4? About how Clay had comforted him after Kristoph was convicted. So basically, this is going to be the fluffiest I can get with Apollo and Clay. It's actually really cute, and I only used a tiny bit of the dramatic irony you all love/hate me for XD

Well, enjoy!

(O)

_How was your first trial? You won, right? :D_

**It depends on what your definition of winning is.**

_Did something happen? :/_

**Kristoph was the murderer. Needless to say, I'm out of a job. And the worst part is, Phoenix Wright managed to get me to use FORGED EVIDENCE on accident to prove him guilty. I thought they lied about him being a forger! But sure, Mr. Wright was found not guilty.**

_What on Saturn?! Apollo… I'm so sorry! I know how much this meant to you. But you can't give up yet! _

**Clay… I don't even have a job anymore. What am I supposed to do? Go and ask Mr. Wright for a job? I don't want to become like him. I don't even want to be a lawyer anymore. There's too many people to betray my trust.**

_Apollo… You can't give up! You've already gotten this far. Ok, so Gavin ended up being a jerk. And maybe Phoenix. Sure, it was wrong for him to give you forged evidence like that, but he might have a really good reason for it. Sometimes the rules are worth bending a little._

**Now that I think about it, I presented the forged evidence after I'd charged him with murder. If I hadn't presented that evidence, he would be free, and really mad at me.**

_Maybe Mr. Wright was just trying to protect you. You never know._

**But I still feel awful. It was my first case!**

_Apollo… You're not awful. You're fine._

**I'm not fine. I want to ram my face through a brick wall.**

_You're fine._

**Clay, I can't do this. I want to quit. I don't want to be a lawyer anymore. Maybe I can be something better, like a garbage man or something.**

_Apollo, you can't quit. Just think about it! What did you do when you failed World History freshman year?_

**I think I remember ripping up my report card and burning it. You failed that class, too. -_-**

_Sure, you threw a tiny little fit, but then you went to summer school and what did you get?_

**An A-.**

_Which is an A! And remember FST?_

**I remember hating Z-scores. I think I flipped over a desk because of them, actually.**

_Yeah, it landed on my foot. I was limping for a week. -_-  
But you were getting a D in that class, so you went in every day to see the teacher, and you pulled it up to an A. Not an A- this time, an A. And remember how in college, you failed your law exam?_

**That was awful. I almost had to retake my freshman year of college.**

_But you didn't, because you worked your tail off as usual and managed to pass the class anyways. _

**Is there a point to this?**

_Apollo, every time you've wanted to quit, you didn't. You got mad, but you fixed it, every time. You worked so hard, too! If you really wanted to be a garbage man, you didn't have to get an A in history. You didn't even have to finish high school. You've gone through so much to get here—you can't waste it now! Apollo, you're fine. You don't feel like it, but you have it in you to pull through this, I know you do. _

**Thanks, Clay. But I don't know. I'm still so upset... Everyone I trusted ended up being criminals.**

_What did I do? _

**I think you jaywalked a few times.**

_In that case, everyone I know is a criminal, too. You've done way worse than jaywalking. XD_

**We don't need to get into that -_-**

_Apollo, I don't care if every single person on earth suddenly turns evil, like in an awful sci-fi flick. I'll be there for you, no matter what. _

**Thanks, Clay. I know you will.**

_You're Apollo Justice, and you're fine._

**I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm not quite fine, but I'm getting there.**

_Don't sell yourself short, Apollo. You're fine._

**How?**

_You somehow think that you managed to screw everything up, but you didn't. You managed to put a genius behind bars._

**Yeah, with forged evidence.**

_Was he guilty?_

**Yeah.**

_Then stop worrying about it. You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything to stop it, and nothing bad happened because of it. You had nothing to do with it, Apollo. In my mind, I'm just as proud as if every piece of evidence had been genuine._

**Thanks. I guess that it wasn't quite forged, it was recreated. The killer took a playing card from the scene of the crime, and Mr. Wright recreated the card.**

_Then you did even less wrong! I don't know about you, but I don't see how a playing card can have that huge of a role in finding a killer._

**Bigger than you'd think.**

_Well, it's not like you presented the card, and the entire court decided that he was the murderer, right?_

**No, I wish.**

_Apollo, you did a lot of genuine work in there. Sure, there may be one little thing that was messed up, but it was outside of your control. Nothing was your fault. I'm sure you did amazing in there. Sorry I didn't get to go, by the way… I had screening exams and stuff :/_

**I don't care. It would have been cool if you were there, but it's not like I'm going to be with you on your first space mission.**

_I'll stuff you in a briefcase. We can live on the moon and eat the cheese. :D_

**I'm scared of normal, earth heights. I don't need to leave the surface, thank you very much.**

_So are you fine?_

**Nope.**

_You've got to say it out loud. I want to hear you shout I'M FINE all the way from my apartment. Then, you might start to believe it… Or you'll just start laughing because you feel ridiculous, but that might make you feel better, too._

**Ok, I did it.**

_No you didn't._

**Yeah I did!**

_No you didn't. Do it for real._

**Fine.**

_That wasn't very loud._

**How do you know?!**

_Yell at the top of your lungs._

**Was that loud enough for you?**

_Yeah. By the way, I'm standing outside of your door with ice cream. Feeling fine? :D_

**So that's how you knew?! Jerk.  
I think I am. Thanks, Clay. :)**

_You're welcome. Now will you let me in? This ice cream's going to melt soon._

**It depends what flavor it is.**

_Orange chocolate chip, the ice cream that only you could love. I can't believe Kroger actually had it -_-_

**Hey, it's good!**

_Sure… Can I come in now?_

**No.**

_Why not?_

**I'm changing. XP**

_Changing what? Your bad attitude? :D_

**No, my suit -_-**

**I can't find my jeans.**

_It's ok, just wear your fancy pants XD_

**With a T-shirt?**

_Why not? It's not like you're having your girlfriend over or something XP_

**Whatever. Clay, thanks a lot… for everything. I think I really am feeling fine now :)**

_Thank goodness. Let's celebrate with the ice cream, because it's seriously starting to melt._

**All right, fine. :P**

_Just keep using that word, and everything'll be just fine :)_


	45. A Mentor's Memento

Hey guys! I'm not dead haha. Sorry I haven't been posting or anything, I'll post like 300 things tomorrow. I had fun in Wisconsin, I got to eat cheese and play with small children :D

Well, this has been requested by basically everyone, so I guess I should probably get around to doing it, huh? Maya is being used as a messenger between Hobo Phoenix and Mia. Enjoy! :)

(O)

Phoenix,

How could you have lost your badge? You didn't seriously forge evidence, did you? I know you wouldn't. But what happened?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Oh… About that… It's kind of a long story.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

It's not like I'm busy or anything.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Right. Well, a little girl came and brought me a piece of evidence, and I used it in court, and it was apparently forged. So the prosecutor brought in a witness to prove that I forged evidence, and then my badge got taken away. Oh, and the little girl's dad was the defendant, so I doubt she knew that there was anything wrong with the evidence.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

That wasn't very long. But the prosecutor had a witness ready to prove that you forged evidence? That sounds fishy to me.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

He was a rookie, though. And during the trial, the magatama didn't react when he said that I had forged evidence, so I think he truly believed I was guilty.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Would he know anyone who had a grudge against you, who might have slipped you forged evidence?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

He's famous. He probably knows about thirty. There's no way that I could pin it on just one.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

If anyone could figure this out, it's you.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

I'm not going to be a lawyer anymore, Mia. That time's already come and gone. There's nothing that I can do anymore.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

You never give up this easily! You can figure this out easily—just turn around your thinking.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

How?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

I led you in the wrong direction, I think. Instead of thinking of who could have warned the prosecutor, think of who could have forged evidence.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

It would have to be someone who already had known about the case far in advance, right? So someone related to the case.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Yeah. Well, it wasn't the prosecutor, it wasn't you, and it wasn't the judge.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

And I don't think Gumshoe is capable of such schemes, either. And it wasn't my defendant. Wait… The defense attorney!

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Are you seriously accusing yourself? You didn't forge evidence, remember?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

No, I only took the case a few days before the trial. One person had been on the case for two weeks.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Would they have known the prosecutor?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

I don't think so… Wait, they have the same last name! They could be related.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

See? You can do this. What did I tell you?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

But how am I supposed to prove my innocence? Any evidence I use might be considered as a forgery, if I can find evidence at all.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Find a lawyer? It's not that hard.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Like who? Mr. Grossberg?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Trust your gut. I wouldn't recommend Mr. Grossberg, though… His hemorrhoids are… Easily excited, especially as he's gotten older.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

My gut doesn't really trust any lawyers right now. That, or I'm hungry.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

If your mistrust isn't cured with a sandwich, then wait. You can't afford to give your case to someone you can't trust… Even if it takes a long time to find that someone. But promise me that you won't give up. You're a lawyer, through and through. I won't let some little girl take that away from you.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Thanks Mia… I won't give up, I promise. About that last part, though… I kind of adopted that little girl. She's really sweet, actually. Her father ran away at the end of his trial, so I'm keeping her for him.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

You? Raising a kid? Poor thing.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Me? Or her?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Definitely her.

-Mia


	46. Evidence of Betrayal

Hey guys! So… **Buddy Faith** and _Jaques Portsman_, huh? (Buddy gets the honor of being the masculine one lol). I had to watch a few Let's Play videos in order to keep these guys in character. Sorry if this one's really short, I just didn't know what to write. Forgive me, White Weasel XD

And if you couldn't tell, Jaques is lying big time here.

Buddy said this conversation happened on the phone, but that could technically mean texting, right? Yes, of course it could XD

(O)

**Hey Jim, I really need you to grab a video for me, and a gun and a pendant. They're evidence for a case I've been working on, and should be over in Prosecutor Edgeworth's office. He was checking them out for me… Thought they might be forged, you know? Thanks. **

(O)

_Hasn't Prosecutor Edgeworth been out of his office for a month? Why would the evidence be there? _

(O)

**Yeah, he sent them to his detective after he finished checking them out. Gumshoe was supposed to deliver them to me personally, but he isn't exactly the sharpest javelin in the Olympics. You think you could grab them for me?**

(O)

_Yeah, I'll stop by now. My phone's running low on power, I've got to go._

(O)

**Thanks, Jim.**

(O)

_**(in a written note, not on phone)**_

**I brought the 3 pieces of evidence by, just like we talked about on the phone, but it looks like you're out. Guess I'll catch up to you later.**

**-Buddy**

(O)

_I know you won't see this, but thanks for grabbing the evidence for me. You were very helpful. Thanks for always passing to me._


	47. Special No-ones

So I have a little thing that I'm doing, not quite like the game, but yeah. I was curious what your guys' favorite notes were. Anyone who tells me gets 1 request (new or old, but preferably old) added to the top of my list. I'm doing the next two first, though, because I've wanted to do them for a while—Ema/Trucy, and the long-awaited Charley/Jean Armstrong.

Well, this is **Pearls** and _Iris_. (Iris is in prison for being an accomplice to murder) Enjoy!

(O)

**Miss Iris, I have a question.**

_Yes?_

**Were you and Mr. Nick really special someones?**

_Yes, a long time ago._

**Oh. Do you still want to be special someones?**

_I wouldn't mind it. Feenie was a very sweet boyfriend… He really did steal my heart._

**No! You can't!**

_Why is that? I understand that he'll never love me back, after what my sister did…_

**No, there's another reason. Mr. Nick has a different special someone!**

_Really? He never told me about her…_

**Well, that's because he doesn't know that they're special someones yet. But he's definitely not yours!**

_I don't understand._

**He can't like you! Because he's in love with Mystic Maya!**

_My cousin Maya?_

**Yeah.**

_She didn't seem to be in love with him…_

**Well, she doesn't know it yet, either.**

_Why do you want them to fall in love?_

**I don't know… I'm just tired of seeing dee-vorsh, and murder. I know Mr. Nick would take care of Mystic Maya, and never let anything happen to her, because he loves her! I just want her to be safe.**

_I think Phoenix is doing a good job of that already, whether they're in love or not. _

**But I just want to see them in true love! Like in the movies!**

_True love doesn't have to be romantic. _

**So you can marry someone who's a good friend? Like I could marry Mystic Maya? I love her!**

_Err… Marriage is for people who are romantically involved. So you couldn't marry your cousin._

**Oh. That would make sense why she got embarrassed when I said we should get married.**

_Um… Yeah. But you don't have to marry someone just because you love them. _

**But I want to see Mystic Maya get married!**

_If she falls in romantic love, then she will._

**Well, I'm here to make that happen soon! Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick are the cutest couple ever! It's like they're made for each other! Ooh, I wonder what their babies would look like!**

_Err… You shouldn't meddle with other people's love lives. It's not a good idea._

**But if I don't, they'll never get married!**

_If it's true love, it'll happen, you'll see._

**You're just saying that because you want Mr. Nick to be your special someone.**

_That's only a part of it…_

**Just stay away from him. He's meant for Mystic Maya!**

_I'm in jail… _

**Oh yeah. Well, then don't leave.**

_I'll try._


	48. Two Girls' Court Records

Hey guys! Only one person told me what their favorite chapter was. Tell me what that is, and if you include a request, that request will be added to the top of my list. And I think there's 71 items on there right now, so… Yeah.

I've also noticed a lack of murderer requests. Out of 71 requests, I think only 5-7 of those included the murderers… Most of those belonging to Kristoph (not that I'm complaining, I love writing Kristoph).

Well, this one should be fun. _Ema _and **Trucy** are… Ooh! I have a good idea. Let's say they're passing notes in the gallery during one of the DD cases… Let's go Turnabout Academy, because I like that one, and Trucy isn't kidnapped there. (If you couldn't already tell, I write my author's notes before I write the actual story XP).

Long author's note aside, enjoy!

(O)

**Ema, I'm hungry.**

_When are you not hungry? You ate 10 minutes ago._

**I had a couple of crackers. That's not enough to sustain a growing girl like me!**

_A couple? You must've had 20._

Well, it's all just one ball of cracker mush in my belly now, isn't it? My otherwise empty belly?

_Uh, sure. What do you want, a Swiss roll? _

**Oh yeah! Those are good!**

_Here's the money, go get it yourself. _

Ok, I'll be right back.

_Where were you?! You were gone for 10 minutes! _

Well, there was this little girl who was crying out in the lobby, so I did some magic tricks to cheer her up!

_Oh. That's actually sort of sweet._

**Did I miss anything?**

_Yeah! That Robin Newman guy is actually a girl! _

**What? How did that happen? Did he just like transform?**

_Err… No. The ginger attorney… I forget her name. She used that little machine of hers to prove that she/he liked girly clothes. _

Oh. Uh… That's kind of creepy. I'm a girl, I promise. And as many magic tricks as I do, I'll hopefully always stay one.

_Uh… Me too? No gender changing science experiments?_

**Oh, that would be funny! You could turn Polly into a girl and make him wear a dress.**

_On second hand, further investigation is required ;)_

**Wait, who's that weird guy on the stand? And what's that long pole he's holding?**

_Oh, he's testifying against the defendant. His name's… You know, I forget. It was really weird. And I think that long pole's supposed to be some kind of archery case, but I'm not quite sure. _

**Archery! I'm the only one who can smuggle weapons into the courtroom!**

… _You do realize I work for the police, right?_

**I'm practicing for my knife throwing trick! I have to keep them with me! It would be like you not being able to use your Hydro…. Dose… Lase? when you were experimenting with it! **

_Hydroxyacelunodosetrase. And I keep my chemicals at home, thank you very much._

**Would you rather have me practice throwing my knives in my house?**

_I'd rather have you do it outside of buildings, actually. _

**But then someone could see how I do my trick! I can't reveal my magician secrets!**

_I don't see how knife throwing is all that magic…_

**Well, they aren't really knives. They're made out of special material that dissolves instantly in water, so I can make them disappear instantly!**

_You do realize you just told me your magician secrets, right?_

… **Oops. If you tell anyone, I'll tell Polly that Hydroxyacelunodosetrase isn't a real chemical.**

_Wait… He seriously thinks it's real?_

**Yep. He went home after you first threatened him with it and researched it for 3 hours. He never figured out it was made up… I think he thinks that it's something that you invented.**

_I thought he was supposed to be good at figuring out lies. _

**He's terrible with sarcasm. There's no nervous tics for him to pick up on, apparently. **

_Wait… What the heck is going on? Did the defendant girl just admit to murder?_

**Ooh, look at Polly! He's banging his head against the desk!**

_And the guy girl just confessed, too…_

**And the archer dude that smuggled weapons into court. He makes it look so easy.**

_It really is… I heard one time that there was a prosecutor who whipped people who made her mad. Oh gosh, look at Apollo's face!_

**Wanna know what I really want to do right now?**

_What?_

**Dump a bottle of water on his head. Then his spikes'll get all floppy, and his face'll be all red, and he'll be really mad.**

_Wait, his spikes react to water?_

**Yeah, his hair gel gets messed up.**

_Oh. Maybe that's why they get floppy when he's sweating._

**But he's always sweating. You'd think he'd get some waterproof gel by now. **

_I'll have to try making some for him, scientifically. Hopefully it'll turn out better than my golden Snackoo idea._

**Did they taste good?**

_Yeah, but the preservatives were weird. They kind of coated the back of your throat… I had trouble speaking for a few days._

**Maybe you should share some with Polly. His voice is waaaaay too loud.**

_Well, there was also the fact that they gave me hives… _

**It's worth it.**

_He needs to be able to stand in court tomorrow. Maybe some other time._

**Ok, fine. Oh, look. I think everyone's leaving now.**

_Except for Apollo and his ginger friend._

**Well, that's because they're really worried for Juniper. Polly's got a huge crush on her, and Athena's her best friend!**

_Apollo's got a crush on her?_

**Yeah. She's got one back, too. It's really, really obvious. It sorta makes me want to puke, especially considering that they're both so shy that they're never going to actually get together.**

_So Apollo really is just romantically awkward?_

**Why are you so interested? Ooh, do you like him? :D**

_What?! No! I mean, it's not that I don't like him, it's that I don't like him romantically. _

**Oh, you're getting so defensive! You're blushing more than Polly!**

_Why are we having this conversation? Apollo is my friend. F. R. I. E. N. D. _

"**Friend". **

_Stop! Scientifically, there is absolutely nothing going on in between us._

**Magic and science don't always get along, huh?**

_What are you going on about now?_

**You two are like magic ;D**

_Oh no. Why did I come here again?_

**To see Polly? ;)**

_Err… Yeah. I did. As a FRIEND. _

**I won't tell him about this if you won't tell anyone about my magic trick. And if you'll admit it's true.**

_This is blackmail. What if I actually don't like him?_

**It's a good thing that isn't true, huh? **

_Ok, fine. It's true. But don't tell him, or I swear to science I'll experiment on you._

**I won't "tell" him…**

_Why did I come here?_

**Because you like Polly :D**

A/N: Yes. I did have to include my OTP, thank you very much XD


	49. Tree Hugger

Oh gosh. This was… Special. Here is the long awaited Charley and Jean Armstrong note. He was a poet, so I had to spend 45 minutes looking through walkthroughs to find his writing style. It was the worst waste of time since… I don't even know. Well, I hope you guys are happy, because this is terrible, but completely accurate XD

And for everyone who assumed that Jean was gay, I am here to say that he is, in fact, a treesexual. :D

(O)

To my dearest Charley:

Ah, zee day I saw zee beauty of your leaves

Zey tickled me as I walked through the door of zee office,

Requesting defense for thievery,

Zey called to me. Zey loved me.

Even now I smell zee smell of love

Zee perfume of your leaves.

I wish I could catch zat smell in a bottle

And give it to zee lucky travelers who wander through my door

Because zee smell of love

Should be smelled throughout zee world.

I came to you because I had stolen,

But you had stolen from me.

Ah, you have stolen my heart.


	50. A Fool's Request

Hey guys! Sorry about that last note. If you're still reading, I'm really impressed XD

Well, this is my 50th chapter. That's kind of exciting (but it's also kind of sad, because it reminds me that I have absolutely no life whatsoever. But that's ok, because I'd rather have no life on fanfiction than anywhere else). Thanks to the crazy readers who have actually gone through and read every single one… You're pretty impressive.

Well, apparently you guys like creepy love letters. This won't beat the last one, but it's pretty creepy. Here's Larry- oh, sorry bitter fangirls, it's Laurice now- and Franziska. :D

(O)

Franzy,

You know, I still really want you to model for my book. I was thinking about having Iris do it, since she's pretty hot too, but she refuses to show any skin. I can't use a model who can't even take off her hood! Well, she took it off for Phoenix, because I'm pretty sure she's got a thing for him. But she won't show off her sexy body to the world! Isn't she ridiculous? Well, anyways, you don't seem to have a problem with that, since you always wear such a short skirt and everything. Plus, I think you're even sexier than Iris. Don't tell her that though, because I think she's in denial for her love for me. Love's such a fragile thing, so I wouldn't want you messing with it, you know? Well, I know you'll say yes, since I'm completely irresistible.

Lots of Love,

Laurice

(O)

Butz,

I don't quite understand why I'm gracing that sad scrap of paper you sent me with a reply. You're writing a children's book, are you not? Only a fool would foolishly believe such a foolish idea that foolish children would foolishly care about the foolish "outfits" a fool like you would foolishly attempt to put me in. If you chose to put me in an outfit at all. I would hope that you don't expect Iris to have any respect for a fool who doesn't let a girl wear what she wants. In words a fool could understand, no. I am not "modeling" for your sad excuse for a book. I have not seen it yet, but considering your "artwork" of the burning bridge, I'm quite glad. My vision is as perfect as the rest of me, and I'd rather not let a fool like you spoil it.

-FRANZISKA.

(O)

Franzy,

Hey! Ok, that painting wasn't very good, but I had just woken up! I'm actually pretty good at art. Just ask Nick about the Thinker statue that I made for my last girlfriend! I could prove it to you if you'd just let me paint you. After all, your body is as perfect as your vision ;D

Love,

LAURICE DEAUXNIM.

(O)

Laurice,

I suppose I should be the mature one here and use your "proper" name, since I would like you to do the same for me. Although in truth, I'd rather not have you use any variant of my name ever again, or hear you speak in general, for that matter. And yes, every part of me is perfect, including my appearance, but I will not let it be disgraced by the foolish brushwork of a foolish fool. And I will not waste any of my precious time allowing you to further demonstrate your foolishness, as I've had quite enough.

-Franziska

(O)

Franzy,

I'm serious! Just let me paint one picture of you, and if you don't like it, you can… Um… Oh! You could burn it. Or throw it into the eagle river. Nobody would have to see it, ever again.

-Laurice

(O)

Laurice,

If you used my proper name, I suppose I could comply.

-Franziska

(O)

Franziska,

Really?! Thank youuuuuu! You won't regret this!

-Laurice

(O)

Laurice,

Only a foolish fool would foolishly believe that a Von Karma would give up so easily. Thank you for using my name, it's pleasant to know that you can use it. And no, I will not allow you to disgrace me, regardless of what I just said. And you can do absolutely nothing about it.

-Franziska


	51. Talk of the Town

Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been updating this as much as I promised. See, I just bought AJ… I haven't had my hands on it since my friend let me borrow it over 6 months ago. If you couldn't tell, it's my favorite game in the series, and well… I haven't really put it down. At all.

Well, I hope you enjoy this! It's _Apollo _and **Simon** emailing. (Poor Apollo. I always shove him into the girly italicized writing whenever there's two boys. Simon just can't be cute and swirly, you know?) If you couldn't already tell, it's going to get really freaking sappy, and because I've been playing AJ, my sense of sarcasm is going crazy, and Apollo might seem more like his younger, less experienced self. Sorry if it's a bit OOC for the time period.

(O)

_Prosecutor Blackquill,_

_I wanted to thank you… A lot. I feel really bad about abandoning Athena… And I want to thank you for sticking up for her, when I couldn't. I may not have any kind of feelings-reading necklace, but it didn't take a genius to tell that Athena was really glad to have your support. _

_-Apollo Justice_

**Justice-dono, **

**I suppose I should apologize, too. Had it not been for that demonic excuse for a human being "fool bright", I might have had a real murder charge on my hands after hearing you accuse her. Although I think that you were showing that you cared about her in your own way. You care about the truth, and I suppose trying to figure out Athena's truths showed that you cared, in a strange way. I blindly accepted my own death, and could have hurt many people. I'd rather not dwell on what would have happened to the hostages if I'd been executed.**

_I don't know what I would have done if I lost Trucy… Well, actually, it almost happened before, so I know exactly what I would have done._

**Oh?**

See, she got kidnapped at knife point in the middle of a trial… I walked out of the courtroom bawling. Turns out it was a magic trick intended to buy us more time, and the kidnapper was actually a wooden puppet.

**That can't be legal.**

Well, we wouldn't have won that case without that action, so I guess I'm grateful, in a weird way.

**It seems like all three of you at the Wright Anything Agency are quite good at flying by the seat of your pants.**

Four. You can't forget Trucy. If it was only three of us, the name would probably go back to being the Wright & Co. Law offices.

_On second thought, it probably wouldn't._

**Wright-Dono's quite the stubborn one, isn't he?**

You don't even know. Well, I should probably go… I've got a lot of paperwork to do.

**Wait.**

_What?_

**Take care of Cykes-dono for me, won't you?**

_Huh? Are you going somewhere? _

**No… It just seems as if she's a bit closer to you than she is to me.**

Well, I guess I am around her more often… And she hasn't seen you very much in the last seven years.

**That was not what I was referring to… But if you didn't pick up on my hint, I'm going to assume I was misguided.**

_Huh? Misguided?_

**It's nothing. Go do your paperwork.**

No, tell me.

**You're getting a bit demanding, aren't you?**

Err… Sorry. I just hate secrets. It probably comes with being a lawyer… I guess most secrets don't really have anything to do with murder, huh?

**I can assure you, it's no secret… Well, except to you, and possibly Athena.**

_Then can't you tell me?_

**If nobody else hasn't pointed it out, I'd rather not gossip. **

_Gossip?! Trucy's involved, isn't she?_

**Not that I know of, although I wouldn't doubt it. **

I won't do any of my paperwork for the Phantom case until you tell me, and I know you want those.

**That was a sad attempt at blackmail, Justice. Wright-dono wouldn't be pleased if you refused to do your paperwork.**

_After my last meltdown, I doubt he'd say anything._

**I suppose I could tell you, simply out of personal curiosity.**

This can't be good.

You and Athena are… involved, correct?Huh?

**I mean, after what you two were saying after the Phantom trial, it seemed more than friendly…**

Wait… You aren't implying what I think you are…I suppose I need to be more blunt. Are you and Cykes-dono dating?No! Where did you get that crazy idea from?!

**You two are the talk of the town, I'm afraid. Even the judge was curious about your relationship.**

The judge? Oh, no. What am I supposed to do now?!

**You want to end the rumors?**

Yes.

**You have two options. You could date someone else… That Woods girl seemed quite smitten with you.**

What, with me? That's ridiculous! She couldn't possibly like me…

**I won't object to that… for now. Your other option is to ask out Athena. If she accepts, then the rumors will become truth. If she declines, everyone will assume that she's not interested. **

Or I could cut my hair off and move to Florida.

**I suppose that's an option too.**

I think I like my hair too much, though.

**Well, what's your decision? **

I don't know!

**Do you like Athena?**

I don't know… I never really thought about it before. I mean, she's a great friend and everything, but if she rejected me, it would get really awkward, and I might actually have to move to Florida and cut off my hair.

**If it's at all encouraging, I highly doubt that Athena would reject you… I've studied quite a bit of psychology.**

This is some kind of nightmare. I'm going to wake up tomorrow and slap myself in the face.

**I put Athena into your care. Just remember that I have a very sharp blade waiting for anyone who causes her any harm. Goodbye, Justice-dono. Enjoy your paperwork.**

OBJECTION.

Gah, this is going to be a long night.


	52. Letting Go (kind of)

Jeez, 150 reviews? When did that happen? Oh, right… It was today… Thanks, guys. I think that actually puts me in the top 25 most reviewed… *gets horribly distracted reading adorable fluff while attempting to check*

So I kinda promised this one to someone and then completely forgot about it, so sorry. I'm doing it now. XD

I took my own spin on this, btw. Executions seem to happen about 7 years after a murder conviction in this game, right? So Damon Gant would probably be executed a few years before AJ. This is going to be 3 short notes from Ema to Gant, one after he was arrested, one before his execution, and one during the AJ period, a few years after he would have died.

(O)

Mr. Gant,

I know this is kind of strange… But I had a question. A little scientific curiosity never hurt, right? Well, I was wondering why you would make your ID number the code to your safe. It doesn't seem very "safe". After all, you can tell the number just by looking at your card, right? And it's easy to remember… 7777777. Personally, I might have used 7777771 or something just to throw them off. Just a thought.

I guess I should probably say something about what you did, but I don't think it matters anymore. The past is in the past, right? The only thing that matters is that me and Lana are close again, and you can't hurt anyone anymore. It doesn't matter what you did, you didn't really change anyone's lives for the worst… Except for the people you killed, anyways. It's funny how things turned out for the best, really.

Sincerely,

Ema Skye 3

(O)

Mr. Gant,

I heard that your execution was soon, in two weeks or so. Since I'm still in Europe, this might not get to you in time for you to read it. Not that it matters.

I reached my dream, after all. My forensics classes are going well… I only have two more weeks until the end of my senior year. All I have to do now is to find a job in the U.S. Maybe I'll work where you used to. I wonder how nice it must be without you there.

I have to wonder what kind of dreams you had. Once you had control of the police department, all you really did with the power was kill people. It doesn't make sense, really. Why would you want to kill them, anyways? How could you? You may think that you were better than Detective Goodman or Neil Marshall, but in reality, you're just the same. The only difference I can see between you and them is that you're a bit larger. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, I guess. Lucky you. I heard hanging's are much less painful when you break your neck coming down.

-Ema Skye 3

(O)

Gant,

It's funny how things turned out, huh? Yeah, I'm writing to a dead body. Kind of morbid, really. But that Wright kid reminded me of all those years back, when you almost ruined my life. I've been kind of grumpy recently, I guess. Mr. Wright lost his badge, and I didn't get the position I wanted on the forensics team. But that kid… He reminded me that things could have been a whole lot worse. I could have been arrested for Neil Marshall's murder, and Lana would have been executed for Detective Goodman's. I wouldn't just have to wait a while to get my dream job, I'd be sitting in jail. I doubt they'd try to execute me, I was only fourteen. But still, I'm really lucky for what I have, now that I think about it.

On second thought, I've just been hired as security for that fop's concert. It's going to take a lot of Snackoos to make it through this one… But that's all right. It's still better than jail. I think.

-Ema Skye 3


	53. Nice Friends You've Got There

Woah. I'm getting really close to 20,000 views. I might have to have a mini party tomorrow or something lol. Or I'll just play Turnabout Succession. That'll probably happen. I've been working my way through the game and I'm almost done. I decided to examine every little thing just for fun. I have some new favorite quotes.

Well, enjoy!

(O)

Hi I'm a dum atterney wif spikes on mah head

_Herr Forehead?_

Oh hahaha you actually answered?

_Fraulein Trucy?_

Nah, guess again. I haven't even met her before.

_I know it's you._

I'm dead serious, I don't know her.

_Fraulein, it's not good to lie, especially to a prosecutor. How did you manage to get Herr Forehead's phone?_

Why would Apollo have a prosecutor's number? That would be like Darth Maul texting Obi Wan Kenobi. As for Trucy… I really don't know her. I mean, Apollo talks about her sometimes, but that's it. And Herr Forehead is Apollo, right? Probably, since this is his phone. Well, he left it at my house, so I decided to have some fun. :D

_Who's on the dark side? _

Apollo's got those demon horns, and I think he'd like a red light saber.

_Ja, and the good guys always win._

So how do you know Apollo again?

_Fraulein, you know this already._

You still think I'm a girl?

_Ja. The thought of Herr Forehead having friends seems a bit farfetched. _

That's what I said when I found two girls' names in his contact list!

_Ema and you, I would imagine._

I'm not Trucy! What's it going to take to convince you I'm a guy?

_Draw a picture of a strawberry, and take a picture of you holding it._

Why a strawberry? Plus, the camera on Apollo's phone is broken. I stepped on it about a month ago… He got so mad at me lol

_Apollo wouldn't already have a picture of you holding a strawberry in his phone. Ja, that's a convenient excuse, fraulein. _

Oh, that's actually pretty smart. Except for that last bit about me being a girl. Besides, aren't I innocent of being a girl until proven guilty?

_Innocent until proven guilty? What's that? _

That's a good question. I think Apollo mentioned it once. So how exactly am I supposed to prove myself innocent, then?

_Without conclusive evidence, we rely on witness testimony, ja? Please state your name and occupation for the record._

Oh, we're having a trial? That's cool. I'm Clay Terran, an astronaut.

_Can you testify about your relationship with the victim?_

Lol, what's Apollo a victim of?

_Phone theft._

Oh, yeah.

_You may now begin your testimony, fraulein._

I'm not a girl! I've known Apollo since middle school, when my mom died. He knew what it was like to not have a mom, so he helped me out. We used to go to the space center all the time, which is why I ended up as an astronaut. I know lots of weird things about Apollo, and he knows a lot of weird things about me. We could probably blackmail each other into doing just about anything. :D

_Name a few "weird things" that Trucy wouldn't know. _

Wait, you're his musician friend, right?

_Ja…_

He's gonna kill me for this one lol. Don't tell him I told you this, all right?

_I'm rather curious now._

He's a really good singer. He's really embarrassed about it though. He says he doesn't want to be a glimmerous fop, whatever that means. The only time I've ever actually gotten to hear him was when I was staying the night at his house, and he was taking a shower. I think he forgot I was there.

_Herr Forehead? Singing? Well? This I've got to hear._

Yeah. Those Chords of Steel aren't just for yelling, huh? Oh, here's one Trucy wouldn't know. His Chords of Steel also make him snore like a bear.

_Ja, I would bet. All right, I suppose I can accept your testimony, Herr Terran._

Herr Terran kind of rhymes. I like it.

_Ja, it does._

Oh, why do you call Apollo Herr Forehead anyways?

_Ja, in our first case he kept going on and on about how a man wasn't shot in the forehead, and it reminded me of the reflective surface on his own head. Plus it seemed to bother him._

I think I'll have to try that.

_Ach, I don't think it would be much help to tell him that you came up with that name on your own._

I know. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that his best friend and his biggest rival are sharing secrets about him.

_Ach, you should get that on tape. And send it to me. _

I will :D


	54. A Steamy Conversation

Hey guys! So I probably won't be on tomorrow, so you have an extra day to vote. I'm doing Apollo and Kristoph, and I'd like a time period. Because yep. (So much reasoning there)

So I was curious whether there were any requests I've been horrible with getting to. If I haven't answered any of your prompts for a while, PM me or review or something. I'm a very disorganized person with 61 requests to do lol. (Of course, over 50 of those come from only 2 people… You know who you are XD)

I think I'm due for something creative, so let's say they're on Omegle. Anonymously chatting. Heh heh. This is going to be fun.

(O)

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You both like law.

**Hello?**

_Hey! What's your name?_

**I thought this site was supposed to be anonymous. I'm not giving out my name.**

_Well, aren't you a party pooper! If you aren't here to chat, what are you here for?_

**To make my sister stop bothering me while I'm doing paperwork.**

_Oh. Are you a lawyer, then?_

**Yeah. Aren't you?**

_No, but I want to be. I'm a senior in highschool!_

I probably shouldn't expect a lawyer to have enough free time to be chatting with random strangers… Me included -_-

_So are you a defense attorney or a prosecutor?_

**Defense attorney. What do you want to be?**

_A prosecutor! _

Maybe I'll see you in court someday. That is, if you end up in Los Angeles.

_Hey! That's where I live!_

**Huh. Where do you go to school?**

_Themis Legal Academy! It's the B-E-S-T!_

… Hello, Robin.

_Huh? How'd you know my name? That's kinda creepy, you know?_

This is Apollo Justice. -_-

_WOAHHH! Really?! What are the chances of that?!_

I don't think "law" is the most common interest online…

_But that trial was yesterday! That's some weird coincidence! _

Blame Trucy. She's the magician.

_Woah, you know a magician?_

Oh, right. She's my sister.

_You have a sister? Who does magic? Man, why didn't you tell me? _

You never asked…?

_I guess I didn't, huh? Can she yell as loud as you?_

Not quite as loud, but she'll surprise you. Trust me. She doesn't do Chords of Steel exercises, unless you count talking incessantly as a voice workout.

_Aw man! I wanna meet a girl who can yell! Oh, yeah! That reminds me. Your voice sounded kinda weird yesterday. It wasn't as loud as the day before, and kinda scratchy. Are you ok? _

Yeah…I spent a little too much time practicing my Chords of Steel. My voice gets kinda raspy when I yell too much. Thanks for the concern, though.

_Oh! That happens to me sometimes! When it gets really bad, I normally end up boiling water over the stove and breathing it in. It's a lot better than a cough drop!_

**I feel like I would burn myself if I tried that. I think I'll stick to tea, but thanks.**

**-Apollo**

_Don't do that, tea makes it worse! It dulls the pain because it's warm and stuff, but it's acidic and it can make it hurt more. Just drink a lot of water, or breathe the steam. It's G-R-E-A-T!_

Where are you getting this from? Tea works fine for me…

_The internet, man! Where else?_

I think I'll stick to tea, then.

_Come on, man! Don't knock it before you try it! Why do you drink tea for a sore throat?_

…That's a good question, actually… Ah! I remember! I think it was Kristoph who told me to…

_He a friend of yours? Because he doesn't sound like a great friend, if he recommended tea for hurt vocal chords._

You have disconnected.


	55. A Job Application

HOLD IT! 20,000 views?! What?! Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me. I remember seeing a story with this many views once, and I thought of the writer as some god of fanfiction. Of course, that's also when I thought OOC meant out of control… Heh heh heh.

Well, the vote was unanimous. I've never seen the internet agree on something this much before. Pre-AJ it is, guys. I had the idea to do Apollo's application to Gavin Law offices… This is gonna be fun :D

Oh, and I lied. I did decide to post something today. Sorry if that disappoints you :P

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

Hello, my name is Apollo Justice, and I'm a lawyer fresh out of law school. I was wondering if I could maybe join your law office, if you'd take me, sir.

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Ah, I've been looking for a student, actually. You've come at the right time. I'd like to do an interview, but you may do it over email if you would like. I find that speaking in person is only a waste of precious time.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

Thank you so much, sir! I'm sorry if I'm being a waste of your time, I wouldn't want to bother you. Do you have questions or anything for me?

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Ah, yes. Here's a list of questions for you to answer. Please include your college transcript, if you have an electronic copy.

-Why would you like to work here, of all places?

-What do you do outside of law?

-How much time does it take to get to the office?

-Describe your personality.

-What is your greatest strength?

-What is your greatest weakness?

-How do you handle stress and pressure?

-What motivates you?

-What are your pet peeves?

-Why did you become a lawyer?

-Is there anything else you would like to mention?

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

I want to work here because you're the most famous lawyer in town, sir! There's a lot I could learn from you.

I don't do much outside of law, sir. I like music, though.

It's only about ten minutes by bike. It's the only free transportation in Los Angeles, besides walking.

As for my personality… Huh. I guess I'm kind of serious and hardworking, but I'm sort of awkward. I usually get along with people pretty well anyways, though.

My greatest strength is probably that I'm pretty smart, and I'm good at thinking outside of the box. I'm really persistent too, so if I can't figure something out, I'll stay up all night thinking about it.

My greatest weakness is probably that I tend to scare people sometimes. I'm kind of loud, and I have weird hair. I've been told that I have a big ego too, but I'm not quite sure where people get that idea from.

I usually handle stress and pressure pretty well. I usually hold my frustration in, and can keep moving forward. Sometimes when I'm really overwhelmed, I take out my frustration by yelling at things. Not in public, though. I'd only yell in my room.

I like helping people, I guess. I want to feel like I'm being useful.

My pet peeve is when people complain about their families. I grew up as an orphan, so I've always wanted a family. I feel like people don't understand what an amazing thing they have, and it makes me really irritated.

I became a lawyer because I wanted to help people, sir! There are a lot of people who have false charges, and I want to find the truth for them. Beating bad guys is also pretty cool.

I don't have much else to say, except that I'm thankful for your time, sir. If you hired me, I would work harder than anyone.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

You do seem to be an intelligent, hard worker, considering your grades and what you've said about yourself. I would be willing to hire you, but you should know that there will probably be no legal work for you for several months.

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

Really sir? You'll hire me?! Thank you so much, sir! I won't let you down!

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I'd hope that you wouldn't. Yes, I suppose you are hired. You start on Tuesday. Be at my office by 9:00 am.

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

I won't be late, sir! Thank you!

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I'm glad to hear it.


	56. Wound Up Tight

Aww! You guys wrote me such nice reviews. Thanks, they made my day :D

Well. Some romantic fluff, huh? Hmm. Admittedly, this one was HARD. It's not a natural couple, I guess, as adorable as they are. Well, here you go! :D

(O)

_Hey, sweetheart! :D_

**Whoever you are, please give Prosecutor Gavin his phone back -_-**

_Heh, did I get you? I got kinda bored waiting for my friend, and the prosecutor's office is soooooo boring._

**So you stole people's phones? And no, you didn't.**

_ Yeah! I'm a great thief. I'll bet he doesn't even know it's gone!_

**I feel like committing larceny in a prosecutor's office isn't the best idea. **

_I'm just borrowing it! I'll give it back. The only thing this girl steals (permanently) is the truth! _

**How do you steal the truth?!**

_I sneak into places and find information!_

**Since when did the Prosecutor's office have personal spies?! And where can I get one?!**

_Heh, you wish. I'm just visiting, because I've got a friend who's working. I don't think he knows how to do anything else… He's soooo boring._

**I'll bet you steal his phone, too?**

_Yeah! It's fun to prank call people from it. He's got the best ringtone!_

**I still don't think it's a great idea for a thief to make friends with prosecutors…**

_But they're so uptight all the time! It's so fun to mess with them, they have the best reactions. You seem pretty uptight, too. :D_

**If Prosecutor Gavin's uptight, I want to see what you say about other people. And I am NOT uptight! **

_Haha, suuuure. Hey, this phone has descriptions of all of the people! Let me check yours really fast…_

**I really don't want to know what Gavin wrote about me.**

_Heh heh, that was great. Oh, and whatever you say, Herr Forehead ;D_

**That's my name in there… Isn't it. **

_I've never met anyone named Herr before!_

**My name's not Herr Forehead. It's Apollo. Gavin just calls me that to annoy me.**

_I've never met anyone named Apollo before! Can I call you Polly?_

**NO.**

_Polly it is, then! So, I guess I won't say what Mr. Gavin wrote about you…_

**Actually, I kind of want to know. And seriously, stop calling me Polly. I don't like nicknames.**

_I'll tell you if you let me call you Polly…_

**Considering that you're going to say it either way, I'll take you up on that. **

"_Herr Forehead is quite loud, but nothing in comparison to one of my concerts. His voice and hair do seem to keep frauleins far away from him, though. He's good in court though, and all of his clients end up being innocent somehow. He's also easily flustered, and it pleases me to annoy him."_

**I'm going to kill him. How the heck does he have enough free time to write a paragraph for everyone in his phone?! He's a rockstar… Wouldn't there be like, 500 people?**

_Actually, he doesn't have very many contacts. There's only like 20 of them. I guess that if he gives out his number to too many people, his fanbase will get a hold of it and spam him all the time. _

**I guess that makes sense. It would explain why you texted me, anyways. **

_Actually, I sent that message out to all of his contacts. _

**He's seriously going to kill you. **

_Nah, he won't catch me. I'm the great Yatagarasu! _

**Now, where have I heard that before…**

_The news, probably. I'm famous!_

…**What was your name?**

_My name's Kay Faraday!_

**I think I've heard the name Faraday before, too.  
**

_My dad was a defense attorney. That's probably why. Nobody on the news would guess that I'm the Great Thief! I'm guessing you're a defense attorney, right? He was also a thief before I was! _

**What, so he could defend himself if he got caught? -_-  
And yes, I'm a defense attorney.**

_Nah, he just wanted to be able to find the truth better! He did it with two other people, too. Of course, one ended up killing him, so… Yeah. _

**Oh… You lost your dad?**

_Yeah. I was 10 when it happened, though, so it's been a while._

**Oh. I grew up as an orphan… I never knew my parents. So I guess I can kind of relate. **

_Aww. So THAT's why you're so uptight!_

**I'm not uptight!**

_Heh heh. I think I've proven my point. _

**I don't.**

_I can prove it to you even more clearly if you really want to, Polly. _

**No you can't. Because I'm not uptight. And my name isn't Polly.**

_You said I could call you Polly, Mr. Grumpy Lawyer. So, when was the last time you've taken a day off from work?_

**A full day? Or just leaving early?**

_A full day. _

**Uh… I don't think I've ever taken a whole day off before. **

_I think that proves that you're uptight. _

**No! I'm pretty loose, I swear. It just means that I don't want my clients to be found guilty.**

_You don't always have a client, do you?_

**It just means that I don't want to be yelled at for falling behind on paperwork.**

_Uptight._

**Argh! Why am I still texting you? I don't even know you.**

_I know why I'm still texting you._

**This won't be good for my self-esteem, I can just tell…**

_Two reasons, actually. The first is that you're kind of funny when I tease you._

**Knew it.**

_The second is that the picture in this phone makes you look kind of cute. ;)_

**When and why did Gavin get a halfway attractive picture of me…?**

_So why are you still texting me?_

**You're more interesting than this paperwork, I think.**

_Hopefully._

**No, I meant that I think that's why I'm still texting you. Not that I think you're more interesting than the paperwork.**

**And not that I don't think you're more interesting than the paperwork, because paperwork is boring and you're definitely better than it.**

_Uptight much? _

**No. I'm fine.**

_Then you wouldn't mind going out to lunch? ;)_

**I haven't even met you!**

_So let's meet. In an hour, at Alden Tae's. _

**I'm assuming that I'm paying, too. **

_Really, Polly? You'd do that for me? Aww, you're so sweet._

**You really are a great thief -_-**

_Guten tag, Herr Forehead._

**Finally get your phone back?**

_Ja. I find these messages amusing. _

…

_Herr Forehead? With a love life? _

**Is it really that farfetched that I have a social life?**

_Ja. It's a good thing that fraulein was persistent, or it looks like she wouldn't have gotten you._

**I'm not dating a girl I just met!**

_Objection. I believe you are._

**Argh!**

_She's right about you being uptight, Herr Forehead._

**I hope your motorcycle's tailpipe gets clogged again.**

_Ach! That was harsh! Well, farewell, Herr Forehead. Have fun on your date._

**It's not a date!**

_Try not to be so uptight, ja? It's not an attractive quality.  
_

(O)

Admittedly, Kay was pretty OOC, but I hope you all enjoyed that anyways :)


	57. Hugs, not Drugs

I'd like to give you guys a little reminder of my rules, because some new reviewers don't seem to know them.

1. No group messaging. By this, Ema, Apollo, and Klavier can't all have one big group conversation, but Ema could send something to Apollo and Klavier if she wanted.

2. I only do each pair once. (The exception is 3&4, which were both Apollo and Athena, but I count number 3 as Juniper and Apollo.)

3. When I say anything goes, anything goes. If you want Jean Armstrong to write a love letter to Charley the plant, I'll make that happen. I've only deleted one request out of over 100… Don't ask which one it was XD

On that note, here's some more phone stealing for your enjoyment, set in DD. I'm on a roll with anonymous beginnings, huh? XD

(O)

**Can I get 2 grams for 50**

_Oh sorry, wrong number. Ignore that last text._

**You aren't doing what I think you are, are you?!**

_I said to ignore that last text. It was meant for Doug, not you._

**Who's Doug? And are you buying drugs? I know you fell into a slump for a while, but I thought you were doing better!**

_Doug's this really nice guy I met on the side of the road. His clothes are kinda dirty, but he's really a great guy. He gave me some magic powder for a discount! He said that if I smelled it, it would make me feel happy. It did! _

**That stuff's going to ruin your life! I should know!**

_How? It's great!_

**Lucia made me try some, because she thought I was being a stiff and everything. It was the worst mistake of my life, man!**

_Who's Lucia?_

**My ex. Don't you remember?**

_No, sorry. I feel a little confused right after I have the magic powder._

**Where are you? I'm coming over right now!**

_Why, did you want some? It's pretty expensive stuff, you'd have to pay me back. I'm at the office._

**You can't have that! It's illegal! If you're caught with that stuff, you'll be arrested, and they'll take your badge again!**

_Oh, come on. It's not like I'm doing drugs or anything. _

**That's exactly what you're doing! **

_Do you have evidence of this?_

**Man, even when you're high, you're always a lawyer. What color is the powder?**

_White._

**That's cocaine! Pretty cheap, I might add. **

_The man said that it wasn't. He said it was powdered sugar that was treated with liquid happiness. _

**He lied to you in order to get your money! For a lawyer, you sure are stupid, Nick! **

_You aren't seriously coming over, are you?_

**As soon as I can get out of work!**

_I'd better use up the rest of this, then. It sounds like you're going to take it from me. Huh, I wonder how happy I'll feel if I use it all at once!_

**Nick! You can't do that! You'll overdose, and DIE! I'm leaving work, right now. I can work with being fired, but I don't wanna lose you! **

_Wait, don't do that. It was a prank hahaha_

**You're lying! You have no sense of humor whatsoever!**

_I'm not Nick. I just stole his phone. He's working right now, he didn't even notice. Please don't leave work, I'll get in sooo much trouble if I accidentally got someone fired from their job. _

**Who are you, then?**

_This is Trucy, his daughter! _

**Oh, Nick told me about you. So he isn't going to die?**

_Nope. He does keep saying that his most recent case is gonna kill him, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't serious about that._

**Oh, good. I've already lost a girlfriend this week, I don't need a best friend, too. Why did you prank me in the first place? You don't even know me.**

_Your last name sounds like butts. How couldn't I? :D_

**Heh. When I was a kid, they had a saying about me: When something smells, it's usually the Butz! **

_I wish people came up with a clever saying about me. Like Trucy's always Wright or something like that. _

**Your dad makes that joke enough for the both of you, I think! **

_You're probably Wright ;D_

**I'm glad someone can acknowledge that.**

_Larry, why were you talking with my little girl about cocaine?! I'm going to kill you!_

**Wh-what? Is that you, Nick? She brought it up! She was trying to prank me! **

_Then why is there white powder all over her room?_

**Wh-what?! I don't know! That wasn't me! **

_She was texting you about drugs, and they're all over the place. How is that not you?_

**I didn't do a thing! How much of the conversation did you read?!**

_Enough. _

**No you didn't! Read all of it! It was a prank, and I was trying to stop you… her… whatever the entire time! **

_Enough to read that you didn't think I had a good sense of humor. Ha ha, it's been a while, hasn't it, Larry?_

**Wait… What?! **

_There aren't any drugs. There's some white powder, to be sure, but that's actually magic powder. She says it's for one of her tricks. I bought it at the craft store, so I'm sure it's not any sort of drug. _

**You've gotta stop doing this to me! **

_I am curious about the bits when you mentioned that you had done drugs…_

**It was just one time, I swear! It was for love, man! **

_When you're willing to do drugs for "love", you've got a problem. _

**I know… That was three years ago. I haven't touched them since! Apparently I punched Lucia while I was high, so she broke up with me… **

_You really need a girlfriend who isn't a criminal, Larry. They aren't good influences on you._

**Do you have one in mind? :D**

_No, Larry. -_-_

**Hey, it was worth a shot. :D **

(O)

A/N: No, I don't really picture Larry as a drug addict, but he was REALLY desperate by the end of the PW trilogy. Enough to make comments about dating Pearls. I could potentially see him as doing drugs in order to keep a girlfriend. Sorry if I crushed any of your innocent Larry dreams, which you really shouldn't have had anyways XP


	58. The Boyfriend Test

Hey guys! So I got this prompt over 2 months ago, and I've kind of let it sit around for a while. I kept on moving it because I liked it so much that I got excited every time I looked at it lol. This is by far my favorite request I've gotten, no offense to the rest of you (If you want to come up with a creative request involving my OTP, go on ahead) XD

"Lana Skye to Apollo Justice - in regards to any "relationship" with Ema (whether romantic, platonic, or imagined)"

Well, I hope this is fun enough for you. If I remember this right, it was one of Clayfan's requests… (Are you still reading? You haven't reviewed in a while lol). Enjoy!

(O)

_Apollo Justice,_

_Are you a defense attorney? Or do I have the wrong Apollo Justice?_

**Yeah, I'm a defense attorney. Why? Do you have a job for me?**

_In a way, yes, but it's not defending. You know Ema Skye, correct?_

**Yeah. She's a friend of mine.**

_How good of friends are you, exactly?_

**Why do you want to know? Who are you, exactly?**

_I'm her older sister. I was curious about what kind of friends my sister had._

**And she told you about me?**

_Yes. Is that so strange?_

**I didn't think I was worth mentioning, really. I'm pretty ordinary.**

_Ah, so you do like her._

**What do you mean?!**

_You want to date her. It's quite obvious._

**What gave you that impression?!**

_Well, first, you haven't denied it. Second, you don't seem to think you're good enough for her. You're probably right._

**Well, I mean, I don't not like her. But it's not quite a crush or anything…**

_Would you ask her out if you were positive she would say yes?_

**Uh, yeah. Don't tell her that, though.**

_Trust me, I don't want my sister going out with some creep. I've had my fair share of controlling male scum. _

**I'm not a creep… And I don't think I fit in the "controlling male scum" category, either.**

_I have a few questions for you, then. If I don't like your answers, or you don't give any, I can assure you that you will not date my sister :)_

**I'll take your word on that. What are the questions?**

_Will you answer all of them?_

**If they deserve an answer, I will. I'm not giving out my credit card number to a random stranger I met while checking my email.**

_1. What day were you born?_

_2. When is Ema's birthday?_

_3. Describe your personality in 50 words or less._

_4. How many children do you want?_

_5. What do you think of science?_

_6. What is your greatest fear? _

_7. Describe your ideal date._

_8. What would you get Ema as a romantic gift for Valentine's day?_

_9. What are your best and worst qualities?_

_10. Describe Ema in 50 words or less._

**1. I have no idea, I'm an orphan. All I know is that I'm about 23.**

**2. Ema's birthday is January 2.**

**3. I'm kind of awkward. But I care a lot about people, and I always do what I think is right, even if it ends up making things really difficult for me. I'm pretty sarcastic, but I usually keep my insults to myself. I think I'm pretty nice out loud, normally.**

**4. I'll cross that road when I get married. Personally, I'm not the one who has to deal with getting pregnant, so my wife would probably make that decision anyways. I don't think I could handle more than 3, though. **

**5. Science is kind of fun, I have to say. It's been really helpful in court.**

**6. I think the most scared I've ever been was when Trucy was kidnapped at knife point. I think everyone's scared of losing their friends, though. I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm not a fan of heights, either. **

**7. We'd go out and eat dinner somewhere, and then come back to my house and watch a movie. I'd probably choose a terrible one, so we could make fun of how bad it is. There's no point in watching a movie with someone else if you can't talk during it (and Ema is pretty cute when she complains, which is most of the time). Eventually we'd both fall asleep on the couch, and we would wake up next to each other. We might go get coffee somewhere before we both had to go to work. **

**8. I'd get her a heart shaped box of chocolate and some finger printing powder, and make a bunch of bad jokes about them. Like I'd put a piece of paper underneath one of the chocolates that said "If you are what you eat, are you in my heart?" and I'd write "you touch my heart" on the fingerprinting powder and other dumb things so she'd laugh and probably throw Snackoos at me.**

**9. My best quality is probably that I care a lot about the truth. I'm a really honest person, and I'm really good at figuring out when other people lie. My worst quality is probably how awkward I am. My hair tends to scare people, my voice is really loud, and I get stage fright in court. **

**10. Ema's really sarcastic, which I think is funny. She's really kind when it really matters, but she isn't afraid to attack my ego on a regular basis. She's really pretty, too, and I love the cute way that she smiles and her eyes practically glitter when she's doing something scientific. **

**Was that good?**

_Who's this Trucy you mentioned?_

**Oh… She's sort of my co-worker, but she's still in high-school. She's my boss' daughter, and almost like my annoying little sister.**

_Hm. I suppose you pass round one. Ready for round two?_

**There's more?!**

_You want to date my sister? You have to answer my questions. _

**But she doesn't even like me!**

_Let me ask you one question. If I didn't get the feeling that my sister liked you, why would I have emailed you? I have better things to do with my time than email every guy Ema mentions. _

**I don't know, I don't know you. You seem like the type to investigate all of the guys Ema knows, though.**

_I never said I didn't. I just investigate in a more efficient way than email._

**?**

_Ema keeps a "secret" diary._

**Oh. So wait, she actually wrote about me?**

_Yes. But remember, you WILL NOT date her unless you pass rounds 2 and 3. Those will be conducted in person, because it's easier to lie in writing. _

**What the heck are you going to do in rounds 2 and 3?!**

_Ah, that's the fun part. Meet me at Tres Bien (the restaurant) in 20 minutes._

**I'm at work!**

_If you want Ema, you'll take an early lunch break._

**It's 10:04.**

_Do you want Ema or not?_

**I'm coming -_-**

A/N: Well. That was unbelievably sappy XP


	59. Friends in Cuffs

For the few people who were wondering—no, I am NOT writing another note to complete the boyfriend test, that's against the rules. To finish it in another fic entirely, however, is not completely out of the question ;)

Well, you guys seriously keep giving me the weirdest pairings to do. I think my rule about me choosing the genre spontaneously combusted, just so you know. I had it because I didn't want to have to write a bunch of creepy pairings, but I gave that up when Jean Armstrong wrote a love letter to a tree, I think XP

Machi was in jail when Vera first came to the detention center, so let's just say they were together at some point or something illogical. :D

(O)

Machi,

I wanted to thank you for helping to cheer me up. I was scared to meet all of the criminals in the jail, but you taught me that some criminals are really good people, deep down. I was scared of the trial, and you told me about a good lawyer that you knew, who I had been drawing pictures of for some time. His cases were strange, and interesting to draw, and he always won. You helped me believe that I might be found innocent, too, when he took my case. You were very nice, even though your English wasn't very good, and I am really glad that I could meet you.

-Vera

(Attached is a drawing of a smiling Machi)

(O)

Vera,

You are wellcome. I scared to, becuse other criminales were mean to me. You nice to me. Thank you for picture, I will put it up in jail room. It makes me happy to look about it.

-Machi

(O)

Machi,

Will you be out of jail soon? I want to see you again, outside of jail.

-Vera

(O)

Vera,

Yes, my law man good, so I only in jail for one plus week. I glad you want too see me, I want to see you to.

-Machi

(O)

Machi,

We have been invited over to the Wright Anything Agency once you get out… I'm scared to go outside, but I think I could do it if you were there. There's a piano there—you could play for me, finally.

-Vera

(O)

Vera,

I would like that much. Tell law mans thank you, please.

-Machi


	60. Kittens, Coffee, and Hemorrhoids

*I wrote two chapters yesterday. If you didn't read them both, you should do that or something :D*

Ok, so I had an idea. Was there a pairing that you really liked, that you want another one of? Did I make one note absolutely terrible because I was typing it at 3 in the morning? You guys can vote, and I'll redo ONE PAIRING. One. So if you were mad that my Phoenix/Maya one kinda sucked (Yeah, I admit it), or you wanted more Trucy&Apollo, this is your chance. You get 3 votes, and I'll re-write the most popular one. (If there's a tie, I'm choosing :P)

Well, if you guys liked the Lana&Apollo chapter, I'm continuing it in another fic. I already wrote chapter 2 and everything. So I hope you enjoy this! It was really hard to write.

(O)

Mr. Armando,

We have a new lawyer in our firm, and I would appreciate if you would help her with her first case. You're the best lawyer I've got, and my hemorrhoids have been acting up, so I won't be able to help her during the case. She's smart for a greenhorn, but she's got a bit of an attitude. I would watch it.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

Ah, a kitten with claws. Yes, I can help her during her first case. When is it?

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

Ah… It's tomorrow.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

It's pretty quick to be sending her into her first case, isn't it? Coffee doesn't taste quite right if it doesn't get enough time to brew.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

She managed to convince me that she was more than prepared. Ah, my hemorrhoids are acting up at the very memory.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

I would recommend that you got those checked out.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

Ah, they're almost a part of me at this point, my boy. Maybe one day I will.

(O)

After the trial

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

I don't think I was able to help the kitten all that much. I feel somewhat bad about it, really.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

What happened, exactly? Did you lose? It's all right if you did, sometimes criminals truly are guilty.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

The defendant died. He committed suicide while he was on the witness stand. The poor kitten was in tears, and I couldn't blame her. Because of the suicide, we couldn't put the true culprit on trial, either. Ah, the coffee tastes exceptionally bitter today.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

It sounds as if that trial was difficult for the both of you. I offer my deepest condolences. Would you mind looking after her for a while? I doubt she'll be quite so eager to jump into her next trial, as feisty as she is.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

I can do that. She is quite feisty, isn't she? I do like a kitten with claws, though, it brightens things up. I'll try my best to cheer her up, although that's easier said than done.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

Thank you, my boy. I know I can count on you.

-Mr. Grossberg


	61. The Thing about Old Age

I actually like this one, a lot. What a cute request! Poor Udgey, always being overlooked.

I started a new series, if you haven't already spammed it with requests. It's called "Love Stories" (Yes, creative name, I know). It's all dedicated to your OTPs and that lovely fluff.

(O)

Dear Mr. Justice,

I would like to thank you for all of your efforts in helping the jurist system be a great success. Your youthful enthusiasm and passion for the truth reminded me of a lad I used to know… I think his name started with an F. I mostly was writing because I've always been curious about those horns of yours… Were you born with them? They look like they would be annoying if you were to sleep on your side. Well, thank you again for your efforts in bringing the truth into the light projector.

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

Thank you… I think you mean Phoenix Wright? As for my "horns"… Err… They aren't built into my head or anything. They're just my bangs; I like to spike them up. The gel comes out with water. Err… Did you mean spotlight?

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

You mean to say that those horns of yours are only hair?! Why do some of the witnesses seem to think you're a demon, then? Ah, I remember when I had hair. It would take a lot of hair gel to get your hair to stand on end, wouldn't it? And why would you want a hairstyle like that, anyways? Oh, yes. What's a spotlight? Is it one of those new fangled inventions everybody's using these days?

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

I don't know what goes through the minds of some of those witnesses. Personally, I like my hair the way it is. It makes my forehead look a little smaller in comparison, I think. I started spiking it up like that when I was really young, since it seemed to be cool to have spiky hair. I thought I looked like an awesome bug, or something weird like that. I never had any reason to change it, so I guess I kept my hair the same for all these years. Er… Your Honor, a spotlight isn't really a recent invention. Haven't you ever seen a play, where a light comes on a person, and everything else is dark? It's light in just one spot, so they call it a spotlight.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

You mean that's why the actors light up? I always thought they were sick or something! Oh, thank you, this will prevent a lot of nervousness the next time I go to the theater. I was always scared that the light disease was contagious, and that I would catch it! My wife thought I was being ridiculous, but I reminded her that germs are nasty creatures. Well, thank you Mr. Justice. Ah, yes. My grandson was watching our last trial, and he'd always wanted to be a prosecutor. But seeing you in there, I think he changed his mind. He wants to be a defense attorney now, I think. He's only seven, and he's quite adorable. He walks around all the time saying "I'm Fine!" "I'm Fine!" It reminds me of a lawyer I used to know…

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

Err… That was probably me. I tend to say that quite a bit, as a nervous habit of sorts. I'm touched, I think. It's nice to know I'm appreciated.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Oh! That was you, wasn't it? You really need to stop saying that quite so much, or people might take you the wrong way.

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

I'm quite aware of that. I think that's why I say it so much.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Ah, the stubbornness of youth…

-The Judge

(O)

(A/N: Did anyone catch my reference in the last line? Trucy says something like it: "Ah, the stubbornness of age" when Apollo was complaining about Gavinners music.)


	62. Why Not to Take Larry's Advice

Hey, guys! I have some news that some of you will like, and some of you will want to bash your heads through a wall to hear. I'm starting the game again, because another one of my favorite pairs hasn't been requested yet, and it makes me sad. I passed a HUGE hint a long time ago and I was sad to see that nobody likes my hints.

Oh, and you guys haven't given me any requests of fics to redo... Does that mean I'm just that perfect? XD

(O)

**Hey Edgey! What's up?**

_Larry, how did you get my work email address? _

**I found it. **

_I feel like there was something illegal involved there._

**Oh come on, Edgey, you need to lighten up, or you'll never get a girlfriend.**

_What in that tiny brain of yours gave you the idea that I was out to find a romantic relationship?!_

**You seem so lonely all the time, dude! So who do you like? That girl assistant of yours? Franzie? You've gotta like someone!**

_Larry. Franziska is my sister, and Kay is nine years younger than me._

**But you were adopted, Edgey! You and Franzie could totally get it on! **

_Larry. I would rather not think about that. Any of it. Franziska is my sister, whether we share blood or not._

**Oh, I get it! Are you the other way?**

_The other way…? I hope you aren't insinuating what I think you are._

**I mean, it makes perfect sense! You wear pink all the time, and that little ruffley thing around your neck! **

_LARRY. I can assure you, I am perfectly straight. I just find romantic relationships to be a waste of my time._

**Straight means you're interested in girls, Edgey. **

_I really don't care about the technicalities of your slang, Larry. The only love I have is of logic._

**Wait, so you'd be interested in a lawyer? I bet I could find you a hot one!**

_LARRY. I don't think you know what 'logic' means._

**It's smartness, duh. **

_… Close enough, I suppose. Although logic tends to imply that you put this "smartness" to use._

**You're so uptight, Edgey! You just need to relax once in a while. **

_I can assure you that getting a girlfriend is not the most effective way to get me to relax._

**Whatever, dude. I think you should go for it. When was the last time you went to the movies? We should totally go or something! **

_I don't have time for trivial things that mindless people send out of Hollywood._

**Oh come on, Edgey! Let's just go and see one movie. It's not like we're going and watching chick flicks or anything. **

_Watching movies is not my idea of relaxing. I prefer tea, personally, or chess. Larry, the day you learn to play chess is the day that I'll take a day off of work._

**You mean it? Awesome, I'm gonna look up how to play chess on Youtube! **

_Chess is not some skill that you can learn from a five minute video! It is an art that takes years to master, one that you wouldn't understand._

**Just you wait, Edgey, I'm gonna beat you at chess, and you won't know what hit you!**

_I feel that I am going to want to get this on video._

**Yeah! Let your inner kid out a little!**

_Admittedly, that was quite childish._

**Being a kid's fun, though!**

_Agreed. When I was a child, you believed that girls had cooties._

**Hey! When I was a kid, the girls in my class weren't sexy ladies!**

_I would ask that you would refrain from using that word when you speak to me._

**What? Sexy? **

_Yes. That. I can assure you that no self-respecting woman would want to be called that, either._

**Ah, Edgey, you don't know anything about girls. No wonder you're single. **

_If you're a demonstration of what being "taken" is like, I'm quite glad that I am._

**You're soooo uptight!**

_If I'm uptight, you're far too loose._

**You won't even go and see a short little movie with me!**

_If I go to the movies, will you drop the whole relationship thing? _

**I can try, but I'll probably forget anyways.**

_I think a week's worth of peace is worth it, if you can last that long._

**Edgey! Thank you, buddy!**

_… What have I done?_


	63. As Time Progressed

I'm so sorry guys! My connection kinda broke, so I haven't been able to post for a few days. Didja miss me? :(

Here's something a little different. Here's one note from each Blackquill and "Fulbright" for each case (Minus the courtroom bombing). You guys don't seem very enthusiastic about the game. I'll give you a big hint: Which characters have I written the most stories between? -_-

Remember, 3 requests, new or old, along with your guesses. Here's a layout, since some of you didn't understand the last time:

Request 1

Request 2

Request 3

Guesses (as many as you want).

Well, enjoy, and good luck if you're playing the game.

(O)

Fool bright,

I would ask that you prevent yourself from giving all of our information to the defense, or I will cut you down. Make sure that you do not mention the dust in the air vent, I am positive that the defense will claim that it was the escape route, and I'd like to keep it as a last resort, if they have me cornered. If you would, try and keep them off the crime scene as well, if at all possible.

-Prosecutor Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

I apologize, sir, but justice called for me to let them onto the crime scene! It was the most just thing to do. Since the defendant is clearly guilty, it won't change the outcome, would it? Please don't cut me down, sir, I didn't tell them about the air vent, I swear it!

-Detective Fulbright

(O)

Fool Bright,

I need you to stay in the art room for me. Don't give out any of our information. Ah, and tell me the time on that clock, and if it's correct or not. It's valuable information. Also, look at whether it's fast or slow or anything of that nature. If I lose this trial because of your ignorant mistakes, I shall cut you down before you can even whimper.

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

I won't move an inch, sir! The epitome of justice will not let the defense trick him with their nefarious schemes! As for the clock, it's right on time! I checked it with my own watch! I hope you don't feel obligated to threaten me, Mr. Blackquill. As a citizen of justice, I will do whatever I must to make sure that the truth is revealed, whether I'll be cut down or not!

-Detective Fulbright

(O)

Fool Bright,

I am more than angry with you for presenting evidence without my consent. Neither the defense nor the prosecution was ready for it yet, and it disrupted everything about the trial. Athena is in no way guilty, both the prosecution and the defense can agree. Yet you showed up with that lighter, without anyone's consent. I hope you realize that an innocent girl is going to have to spend the night in jail because of what you did.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I didn't think that it would have been a sweet girl like Athena's whose prints were found on the lighter, but it was already proven that the killer was holding that lighter. She's guilty, I'm afraid to say. My justice was quite just in bringing all of the evidence to light. Without it, the trial wouldn't be just!

-Detective Fulbright

(O)

Phantom,

Now that you can feel fear, do you also feel joy for the shameful acts you've committed? You destroyed so many lives, and it ended with the grand finale—your own demolition. How does it feel to finally be cut to pieces with the sword of truth? Thank you for presenting that lighter, by the way. Without it, there would have been no way of us pinning the crime on you. It's true—the more evidence, the better.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

Have you come to laugh at my defeat? It's quite rude, really.  
-The Phantom


	64. Whitemail

Ok, I love this one. It's so perfect, even though it's short. My favorite requests include Trucy and/or Apollo and/or the Judge. It's just so much fun! :D

I think I have a newfound love of writing Redd White style... Thesaurus, come to me XD

(O)

To the Judge of the upcoming trial against Maya Fey:

I would like to inform you that I have learned of a certain secret of yours, that I am positive you would not like being leaked to the press. Now, that girl Maya is very clearly culpable, and I would like to be absolutely positive that she is judged accordingly. Do I make myself perfectly clear?

-Redd White of Bluecorps

(O)

Mr. Red White,

A secret! I wasn't even aware that I had a secret! This is blackmail! I can't stand for this! But if you know information about me, I guess that I should agree. After all, if Maya's really culbable, then she'll be found guilty anyways!

-The Judge

(O)

To the Judge,

Ah, a fact slipped my grandesque brain. You aren't quite aware of this secret that I possess, are you? Your daughter didn't wish to inform you, I suppose. Your grandson is actually not your grandson. He is, in fact, a feminine specimen. A girl, in layman's terms. Now, I am quite sure that you wouldn't want this information to be released, correct?

-Redd White of Bluecorps

(O)

Mr. Red White,

You mean… Joey is a… Joette? How cute! I wonder why my daughter wouldn't tell me! Oh, it would be quite embarrassing if that little detail got out. I'll try to keep your request in mind as I judge the trial. Although you really don't need to resort to blackmail, Mr. White. The law is created so that the truth will come to light, so if Miss Fey is guilty, she'll be found guilty. Blackmail is a bit overkill, and quite rude, really.

-The Judge

(O)

Mr. Red White,

Since you were put in jail and all… Is Joey really a girl? Or was that just a lie used to blackmail me?

-The Judge

(O)

To the Judge,

If you have any qualms about my claims, you should ask your daughter. Ah, and I don't appreciate the word "Blackmail". It sounds so grotesque. It was all "Whitemail" to begin with, was it not?

-Redd White

(O)

Mr. Red White,

Joey wasn't actually a Joette. How sad. I always wanted a granddaughter... I could see her in little dresses. She would be so cute!

-The Judge


	65. A Spirited Discussion

That moment when you stare at your number of reviews, blink a few times, and wonder when the heck you got past 200… and then realize that someone reviewed like 30 times XD

I'm not mad (no pun intended), just entertained. I'm actually really excited about this. Thanks for talking so much, guys! Reviews are like internet candy, and you guys make me fat XD

Sorry I didn't post yesterday… It was Easter, and I was busy, and my other story was taking FOREVER. Like I spent 6 hours on it. XP

Well. In one of those 30 reviews I found a request that I was going to do in a few days anyways, so I guess I should do it. Here's Apollo and Pearls. I can see them passing notes back and forth at the agency :)

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Um, I wanted to say thank you. I tried to convince everyone to clean up, but you were the only one who actually listened to me. Your desk looks really good, even though I think the rest of the Ajensee got worse. I'm glad somebody cares. Mystic Maya will be coming soon, after all!

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

You're welcome. I'm normally not so messy… But during a big case, my desk can end up looking like a tornado went through it. Now that the phantom case finally ended, I figured that I should clean up, and your little reminder definitely helped. Personally, I think you should target Trucy. Once her magic stuff is gone, anything messy will stand out a lot more. Also… Who's Mystic Maya?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh, you haven't met Mystic Maya? That's a surprise! After all, she's Mr. Nick's special someone. She's been really busy, but as soon as she finishes her training, she's going to come and visit. She's a spirit medium, like me! Except she's the master now. Oh, you're right about Trucy. She's making the biggest mess, after all! I think she just needs some store age.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Special someone… As in girlfriend? Mr. Wright doesn't exactly strike me as a romantic type. And wait… You're a spirit medium? Like, a person who can contact the dead?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh, Mr. Nick loves Mystic Maya very much! They're going to get marryed someday, I just know it! And yes, I'm a spirit medium. I can channel dead people, and so can Mystic Maya. I can show you sometime! I just can't channel a murderer… Since Mystic Maya became the master, she made a rule against that. She tried to channel a killer once, and it didn't work out very well.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I know this is a weird question… But do you think that you could channel my parents? I've always been curious, about them, really. I'm not really into the whole spirit world thing, but you don't seem like the kind of person who would make up stuff about that.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Sorry, I would need a picture. Spirits can lie, after all. Plus, you're an orphan, right? Your father might not even know you exist.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I guess I never really thought of that… It's weird to think that my own Dad wouldn't know that I existed. It's all right that you couldn't do it… It's just something that I've always wondered about, you know?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Do you know anyone who knew your parents? They might have a picture, or a name for me to use.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

The only things I have left of my parents are my name and my bracelet.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh! Trucy told me about your bracelet! It helps you tell when people are lying, right? You see, of all the powers I've recershed, that one only is found in one blood line. That's probably where your from.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Wait, which bloodline? Does this mean that you can figure out who my parents are?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

That spess hific power has only been found in dessendents of Michel Gramarye. He had three kids, Magnifi, Roxanne, and Juliette. Roxanne and Juliette both never maried or had kids, though.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

You can't be serious. I couldn't be a Gramarye! And Magnifi couldn't be my grandfather, or that would make me Trucy's sister!

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh! That would make so much sense! Trucy's powers are kind of weak. You see, the power's always the strongest in the firstborn child, so it would make sense if Trucy was the second to be born, and you were the first.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

There is no way that I'm related to Trucy! None! And why would I be given up for adoption if I was Trucy's sister, if they kept Trucy? It doesn't make sense!

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh… That's a good point. Aww. I thought I was being really smart, too. Maybe you just accidentally got the Gramarye jean. It doesn't tell me much about your parents, though. Sorry.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

It's ok. I think I've had quite enough thoughts about the past, anyways.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

I dunno. Maybe if you were really Trucy's big brother, you could make her clean up.

-Pearls


	66. Things You Should Tell Your Girlfriend

I feel like nobody plays my audience participation games anymore. XD

The game was won. It was Kristoph and Klavier. You can all smack your own faces now.

As for the redo opportunity, I think 2 people took advantage of it? And they asked for some Ema X Apollo fluff. So. Yes. Here's Ema X Apollo, part 2. (Let's say they've been dating for a while) :D

This is set in DD, when Apollo ran away from the WAA.

(O)

_Apollo?_

_Apolloooooo._

_APOLLO._

_A_

_P_

_O_

_L_

_L_

_O_

_._

_A_

_AP_

_APO_

_APOL_

**What is it, Ema?**

_APOLL_

_Oh. I heard that something happened, and I was wondering if you were OK. _

**I'm fine.**

_Apparently you ran away from the agency?_

**Ema, I'm fine.**

_Please, Apollo. I'm here if you need to talk. _

**I don't need to talk.**

_I'm here to listen whether you want to talk or not._

**Someone's pushy.**

_You're my boyfriend, and you just ran away from your job. I want to know why, so I can help you. _

**I don't need help.**

_Please, Apollo. Don't you trust me?_

**Ema, I do trust you.** **Let's just say that I've had a really bad week, all right? **

_Why? You haven't texted me for days, and nobody would tell me what happened. _

**Clay was murdered. **

_What?! How?! Apollo, I'm so sorry!_

**Someone stuck a knife through his chest… And the worst part is that I'm just about positive it was Athena.**

_Apollo…_

**I know it sounds horrible and ridiculous, but I wouldn't accuse her without a good reason…**

_I know. I trust you. I know that you must have a really good reason to doubt her. _

**Thanks… Every time she spoke about the murder, my bracelet would react. And she was even the only one to be seen coming out of the only possible escape route. I don't know what to think. It seems like everyone I care about is either a criminal or a victim!**

_I'm not a criminal, and I'm definitely not a victim. And neither are you. I know you'll do what's best in the end, you always do. I know that your friends don't always seem to turn out as you thought they would… But there's a good explanation for everything, isn't there? I'm sure you'll figure out the truth here._

_Also… Does she have a motive? Someone better have had a really good reason to kill someone as nice as Clay! _

**She doesn't have a motive, but she used to live at the Space Center, and he basically did, too, as a kid.**

_She wouldn't kill Clay because he stole her Frisbee when she was in Kindergarten. _

**I know, but maybe there's a big reason for it. Her mother was murdered in the Space Center, so I think she might have thought Clay was partially responsible. Revenge is a good motive.**

_But she chose a strange time, didn't she? Why wouldn't she have killed him, or at least tried to kill him, a long time ago? _

**I don't know… But I'll know soon. The trial is coming up, and I might end up accusing her.**

_Mr. Wright would defend her, wouldn't he?_

**Probably. I'd be surprised if he sided with me… He doesn't have a bracelet to show him that she's lying.**

_He's got that motagoma thing, doesn't he? _

**Huh?**

_The… Mog…Mag…Magatama? Something like that. _

**I've never heard of it.**

_Really? It's this green thing… It looks like a 6. _

**I think I saw something like that on a desk once, along with Trucy's magic props.**

_He can tell if people are keeping secrets if he has it with him. He was telling me about it, because I claimed that everything could be proved scientifically. That stupid little green thing had me stumped, I'll admit. _

**Do you think he'll believe in Athena, then?**

_I think both of you have a pretty clear idea of the truth. Things will work in the end, whether in Athena's favor or not. I promise you._

**Thanks, Ema.**

_Do you want to stay over at my house for the night? It seems like you could use someone to be with you, and your girlfriend is probably a good choice. _

**Yeah, I'd like that.**

_Good. I'll have plenty of ice cream available. ;)_

**I love you, Ema.**

_I know you do ;)_

**Wow. -_-**

**Oh, yeah… There was one part of my crappy week I didn't tell you about…**

_Uh oh._

**I kinda got caught in an explosion. By a bomb. So if my arms have bandages on them, that's why. I'm also wearing an eye patch, but my eye's fine.**

_There's some things that you're actually supposed to tell your girlfriend… You have a lot of explaining to do._

**I know…**

_Over ice cream, of course. And I'll probably put in a crappy movie, too, that we don't have to pay attention to. _

**Thanks Ema. It's good to know that even through all of this, there's still someone here for me. :)**

_Just so you know, you're sleeping on the couch._

**Aww.**


	67. Magic VS Spirits

**I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT. **

I'm pregnant. Lol no not that big. I'm cutting off the requests for Just a Note. This story is, well… LONG. I want to be able to write other stories and not still be writing this when I'm Oldbag. I want all of you to get all of your requests out of your systems before May 1. (This is a loose deadline, if you haven't been on in a while and you see this, I'm not a jerkface, I'll work with you.) This story is not ending anytime soon, trust me. Right now I've got 83 requests in my list, and I'm expecting roughly 40 to come in still. If you guys give me 51 on the dot, I'll love you forever (It would put me at 200 chapters exactly).

Also. I'm doing Kristoph and Klavier next. Give me a time period, because that's a HUGE range. (No gavincest though, that's gross XP)

(O)

_Hi, Maya. Are you a magician?_

**Oh, being a magician would be kinda cool, huh? No, I'm not. Who is this?**

_Um, my name's Trucy._

**How do you know my name? I don't think I know a Trucy…**

_My Daddy told me about you. _

**Who's your Daddy?**

_I don't know his name. I've only known him for 3 weeks. _

**You've only known your dad for 3 weeks?!**

_Um, I'm adaptid. _

**Oh. Do you know your last name?**

_Rit. _

**I don't think I know a Mr. Rit. Do you have the right Maya?**

_Um, maybe not. I thought you were a magician, because Daddy said that you gave him a thingy that made him know if I lied. But if you aren't a magician, you wouldn't be able to do magic like that._

**Did he call it a Magatama?**

_Um… I don't think he called it anything. It was green, and it looked like the letter 6._

**Rit… Wright… WHEN DID NICK GET A DAUGHTER?! **

_Three weeks ago._

**WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!**

_I don't know. Miss Maya, I think your Caps Lock got stuck. That happened to me once. You just have to find the button that says Caps Lock and press it, and it will be fixed, just like magic! It's above the button that says Shift._

**Thank you. It's all unstuck now.**

_Yay! Your welcome!_

**So you like magic, huh?**

_How did you guess? My old daddy was Zak Gramarye! _

**ZAK GRAMARYE?!**

_Caps Lock!_

**Thank you. But you're the daughter of Zak Gramarye?! Didn't he disappear?!**

_Yeah! I helped. The guard was so silly! It was funny._

**So are you really good at magic? **

_Um, I can do a few tricks. I'm learning how to pull bunnies and stuff out of my hat, but I think I need something stretchyer if I want to be able to pull bigger things. Oh, and I have Mr. Hat, too! You should come to my show some time. I work at the Wonder Bar! They pay me a whole dollar for each show!_

**I'm pretty sure that's below minimum wage. But that sounds sooo cool! I should totally go see your show sometime! Maybe you can drag along your Daddy! I haven't gotten to talk to him in forever. He's got some serious catching up to do! **

_Um, ok._

**Just out of curiosity… Why did your Daddy tell you about the green 6?**

_I stole a cookie out of the cookie jar, and then I lied about it._

**Just tell him that it was his fault for putting the cookies right in front of you. He's a tempter! **

_Daddy told me not to call him a tempter._

**Keep saying it. **

_Maya, stop corrupting Trucy._

**Nick! I need to talk to you! NOW!**

_Maybe we can get dinner or something. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do._

**I'll say! You have a daughter! And she's a Gramarye!**

_I really do have a lot to tell you, don't I? _


	68. Brother to Brother

Sorry guys… My computer kinda broke. Updating will be a struggle for a while :S

Well. I didn't get any Gavin to Gavin suggestions, so you guys are letting me use my imagination. I'm going to go with another progressive, then. Prepare to feel depressed XD

BTW, there is no danger of Just a Note ending any time soon. I've got 83? Requests on my list and I should be writing through August. I think that instead of cutting it off on May 1, I'm cutting it off at chapter 200, because… Yeah. So keep your requests coming. I'll probably add a few of my own, too ;D

Well, enjoy! (Klavier was born in 2002, 2026 is Turnabout Succession in October, and April is Turnabout Trump. I will be going by dates.)

(O)

**2005**

Dear Kris,

Will you play with me?

Love, Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I'm in middle school. I'm too old to play rock star.

(O)

**2007**

Klavier,

How was your first day of school?

(O)

Kris,

It was great! We were supposed to learn how to write our names, but I already could write big words! I met a friend, too. Her name's Regina. I helped her write her name, and then she put a heart at the end. She's really nice!

(O)

**2010**

Kris,

Will you help me with my math homework?

Love, Klavier.

(O)

Klavier,

Didn't I tell you not to call me Kris? I'll help you if you call me by my real name.

(O)

Kristopher,

Ok, I did.

Love, Klavier

(O)

**2012**

Kristoph,

Do you have to go to college? I'll miss you. But I know you're gonna make a great lawyer. Send me letters, ok?

Love, Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I'll miss you too. I promise I'll write.

-Kristoph

(O)

**2014**

Kristoph,

I'm thinking about starting a band. Mom thinks I'm pretty good at playing the guitar you got me for Christmas. Do you think I could?

(O)

Klavier,

I think it would be a good idea. Music is a very good way to express yourself, and you have a lot of you to express. You should send me a video of yourself on the guitar. I want to see how good you've gotten.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

There were 30 people at our first concert! It was really fun, and everyone thinks I'm a good singer!

(O)

Klavier,

I didn't know you were singing. You were always a decent singer, though, weren't you?

(O)

Kristoph,

I guess. Hey Kristoph—Do you think I should go to Themis? They said that they want me next year, even though I'm only 11. That would mean that I could become a prosecutor by age 19!

(O)

Klavier,

I think it's a fantastic opportunity. By all means, take it. If you really wanted to cut down the amount of time it would take to get your badge, you could study abroad, too—you could be prosecuting by the age of 17. Klavier, I'm very proud of your accomplishments, even at such a young age.

(O)

Kristoph,

But do you really think I could do it? I'd be skipping two whole grades.

(O)

Klavier,

I know you can do it.

-Kristoph

(O)

**2016**

Klavier,

This is your first year of high school, isn't it? Good luck. I'll be home from college soon; I've got exams this week. Maybe you can watch my first trial as a defense attorney.

(O)

Kristoph,

Can I sit next to you at the bench? Please?

(O)

Klavier,

No.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Pleeeease? I would be really good, I promise. Plus, I saw a trial where a famous lawyer had an 8 year old at the bench. I'll be graduating from Themis this year!

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I'm assuming you mean Phoenix Wright? No. I want to rely on more than outrageous bluffs to find my clients innocent.

(O)

Kristoph,

Aww. Outrageous bluffs are kind of fun. But Kristoph, I'll be leaving for Germany. I won't be able to see any more of your trials. Can I pleeease watch?

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I forgot that you were going to Germany for a moment there… I suppose you could sit next to me under those circumstances. However, you had better be wearing a suit. One that is completely buttoned, and stretches all the way down.

-Kristoph

(O)

**2019**

Klavier,

Good luck at the trial tomorrow. I apologize that I was taken off the case… I was looking forward to our little tête-à-tête. I know you are completely capable of defeating that corrupt lawyer, even if it's your first one.

(O)

Kristoph,

Danke. I'll try my best, ja?

(O)

Klavier,

Try to speak in as much English as possible. That is, unless you're trying to confuse Wright. That might be amusing.

(O)

**2022**

Kristoph,

Why do you spend so much time with Mr. Wright? He used forged evidence to convict innocent people, ja?

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I suppose that every man makes mistakes from time to time. Ambition is dangerous, you know. He's really a kind man, and knows a great amount about the law.

(O)

**2025**

Kristoph,

How are you? We haven't spoken in a while, ja?

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I have a new apprentice. Maybe you'll meet him in court one time. I've been quite busy recently. The office has made quite a large profit because of it, though.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Oh, really? What was his name? Considering he's learning from the best, I should have my wits about me, ja?

(O)

**2026- April (After Turnabout Trump)**

Kristoph,

Achtung, what on earth are you doing?! You weren't guilty; why would you admit to murder?! You could have stopped your apprentice. He couldn't even find something as basic as a motive. And considering that he was in cohorts with Wright, he probably used forged evidence, ja?

(O)

Klavier,

Your naivety is touching. I admitted to the murder because he was right. I killed the man with my own two hands.

(O)

Kristoph,

Achtung, I don't believe one word of that. This isn't who you are, Kristoph! If you killed him, why don't you have a motive?

(O)

Klavier,

I killed him because I am an evil human being. What other reason could there be? If there is one, I'd like to hear it.

(O)

Kristoph,

Nein, you are not an evil human being! You are my brother, and you've never been anything but an incredible one. I don't think you killed him. Why you accepted defeat at the hands of Wright I'll never know, but you aren't guilty of murder!

(O)

**2026- October**

Klavier,

You were wrong.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Nein, I wasn't. You aren't my brother. My brother cared for people, cared for the truth. He was everything that I aspired to be. Now, he's gone. I don't know what happened to him, but he was replaced by a monster.

(O)

Klavier,

You're so naïve. In this world, you are nothing. Your "hope" and your "kindness" will get you nowhere. You're just like Wright, with his foolish sentiments of belief. Where did that get him?

(O)

Kristoph,

I hate to remind you, but your "distrust" and your "hatred" have landed you in jail, and Wright has gotten his reputation back. My hope and my kindness have done nothing but good for me. I have learned to be careful with my trust, though. Thanks for the life lesson, Herr Monster.

(O)

Klavier,

Ah, I've stopped changing, you said? No, it's you who has never changed. You're still the child you've always been. You're the one who's not needed anymore.

(O)

Dear Kristoph,

I'm better than I've ever been.

-Love, Klavier


	69. Frenemies

I hope your Phoenix/Kristoph suggestion wasn't meant to be romantic, because that is my #1 NOTP, and I have a lot of those lol.

So this should be fun. :D

(O)

Phoenix,

You didn't forge evidence, did you? You've defended successfully against far too many talented prosecutors for that. If you weren't talented, you wouldn't have won, and if you had used forged evidence, Miles Edgeworth would have caught it. And you were put on the case the day before, were you not? If you need a defense attorney to negate these false accusations, I'm always available. It was the least that I could do to vote in your favor in front of the Bar Administration. You should really be more careful where you get your evidence from, though.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Kristoph,

It's nice to know that even though everyone's abandoned me, there's still someone on my side. I don't think that I'll need a defense attorney, though. I think I've given up that dream for now. I have a little girl to take care of, after all. I can't be away from home all the time. I just wish that I could find a job. Trucy's small income can only get us so far, after all.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

It's strange to me that you would refuse my help. You aren't suspicious of me, are you?

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Admittedly, I do find it strange that you would support me, considering that your younger brother has gained such a good reputation from destroying me. But what would I suspect you of?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

I can tell that you know more than you are willing to let on. Whatever, it means nothing to me. Maybe one of these days I can have coffee with you. I would love to receive some advice from the greatest attorney of our century.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

I appreciate your high regard for me. My strategy is virtually non-existent, though. I show up, and I believe that my clients are innocent. Then I do everything in my power to help others believe it, too.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

And if they're guilty?

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

That's only happened once. They were put in jail, as they should be.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

When did you stop believing in him?

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

It was when he stopped believing in me.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Your sentiments of trust will only get you so far, Wright.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

I think I've learned that lesson. Here's a piece of advice: Don't take evidence from strangers.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Oh, I won't. You can count on that.

-Kristoph


	70. Fabulous Magic

Sorry, my computer's broken, and then I got sick, and I traveled this weekend… I'll try to be a better updater. Hm. Since my computer crashed, I was forced to re-make my list from scratch. I happened to notice that a LOT of people had requested a somewhat obscure note, though… Max Galactica and Trucy. So. I guess I should do that. (Really? 3 people requested this before Apollo and Trucy? Are you kidding me?)

Since my lists are gone, I'm completely out of order. It would be amazing if you could go through your past requests and give me a top 5, if you can :D

Keep the requests coming, too. I'm going until I have 200, and I WILL add some if you don't. I can think of a few fun ones off the top of my head (Many of them include Clay or Kristoph, or basically anyone from PW1 that isn't case 3. SO. MUCH. STEEL. SAMURAI. Seriously, calm yourselves XD)

Well, enjoy!

(O)

Dear Max Galactica,

I was watching one of your magic shows, and I thought it was pretty cool! There were a few that even I couldn't figure out! I mean, I could tell that you were using wires in order to fly, and you had a trap door on the stage pretty fast… But it took me a full fifteen minutes after the show to figure out how you managed to make a lion disappear! I'll have to do a little more work to figure out how to saw someone in half. I tried to do it to Polly, but he refused to have anything to do with me and sharp objects. I mean, it's not like I was actually going to cut him in half… I was just going to see if there was any way to cut a person in half without having them bleed. If I saw any blood, I would be sure to stop! After all, the guy you cut in two didn't bleed. Well, I'll have to get back to you on that one. It's kinda tricky, huh?

-The Amazing Trucy Wright

(O)

Dear Trucy,

Trucy Wright? I think I've heard that name before. Are you the girl with the magic underwear? Whatever the case, it's absolutely FABULOUS that you enjoyed my show. I would recommend being a bit more careful around saws, though. I'll give you a hint: This trick won't work with this Polly of yours, it takes a special type of person. It took a great deal of time for me to learn how to do this trick—I won't give it up so easily!

-The Amazing Max Galactica

(O)

Dear Max Galactica,

They're my magic panties. They don't really look like underwear. I can pull a frozen chicken out of them! It's cool that you've heard of me, though. I'm going to be the next Gramarye! I just need a little more practice… And an elephant. Daddy wouldn't let me get one, unless I could make money appear out of thin air. I'm still working on that trick.

-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,

Your father wouldn't happen to be Phoenix Wright, would it? That would be FABULOUS. Oh, and we have an elephant at our circus. Maybe we could perform together sometime! That would be even more fabulous.

-Max Galactica

(O)

Max Galactica,

I just asked Daddy if he knew you. Is your name really Billy Bob Johns? That's a funny name. Yeah, my daddy is Phoenix Wright. He said that he defended you before. Why would anyone suspect you of being a murderer? I think that's just silly.

And do you really think I could perform with THE Max Galactica?! That would really be fabulous.

-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,

Ah, I was right! How fabulous! I'd like to see your Daddy someday soon. Maybe when we perform together! This is going to be fabulous, I can just tell.

-Max Galactica


	71. Galactic Forgiveness

Ok, one question. I distinctly remember writing a really fluffy story between Mia and Maya, but I can't find it anywhere in my list. Didn't I write it? It was when Maya was kidnapped, and Mia was playing messenger. Did I not post that or something? If not, I'll have to rewrite it, because I saved it on my broken computer -_-

Also, personal shoutout to ClayFan, who has 50 unfinished requests on my list. You really need some sleep XD

So. Apollo to Cosmos. Cool. It's short, but sweet. Well, enjoy!

(O)

Dear Mr. Cosmos,

I'm really sorry that me and Clay broke Clonco. We didn't mean to. We just were flying around a remote control rocket that Clay got for Christmas, and he accidentally cut the string holding up Saturn. Which landed on top of Jupiter. Which landed on top of Clonco. I don't know what we can do to fix him, but I'll do anything I can to get money! Maybe we'll have a bake sale or something.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Dear Apollo,

It's all right. It's good that we learned how unstable the planet exhibit is anyway, or we might have had problems! Clonco's doing a lot better—Aura got him back into working condition at no time at all. If you wouldn't mind, we might need some help putting the planets back up. Besides that, I hope you kids have a merry Christmas. I hope to see you both back here soon.

-Director Cosmos

(O)

Dear Mr. Cosmos,

You mean you're not mad? Thank you so much, sir! I'd be happy to help with fixing the exhibit. I'm really glad that Clonco's doing fine, too. You have a Merry Christmas too, sir!

-Apollo Justice


End file.
